Believing the Impossible
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: Meeting the killer of your past boyfriend? Unbelievable. How about working together? Indescribable. Falling in love? That's downright crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Believing The Impossible**

Hi there guys! I'm back for the .. uh, fifth story I guess? Hahaha

Well, I'm trying to approach with a different plot here, and I hope you will like it :D

Please enjoy the story! ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

The rain poured quite heavily on the busy street of Tokyo. People were going back and forth with their colorful umbrellas, splashing all the shallow puddles on the streets with their boots and heels while talking to each other, or just passing through in fast pace.

On the side of the busy street near an abadoned building, stood a tall boy with broad shoulders under a black umbrella. His spikey brown hair with red streaks stood proudly as he kept on raking it through and through with his hand, while his clear blue eyes kept glancing at his watch.

After waiting for about 5 minutes or so, he let out a silent sigh, as his hands started to fumble with his pocket, drawing out his phone. He punched in a few numbers before pressing the device to his right ear, waiting for it to connect.

"Hello?" The boy said in his deep voice when the person on the other side of the line picked up the phone. "Where are you, Mikan? I've been waiting for like an hour here."

"Akira? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I got stuck in a traffic. I'm riding a bus there and it seems like there is an accident up ahead," a high pitched voice answered back, "I was going to call you."

Akira sighed. It's really typical for his girlfriend to be late on their date. But her excuses are always reasonable, and he can't really blame it on her. "Why didn't you call me an hour ago then?"

"Because I got no signal. And actually, my signal has been lost since yesterday, not long after you said goodnight."

Akira let out another sigh and a short, unbelieving, chuckle. "I will wait for you then, sweety. Don't take too long."

"I won't!" Mikan said cheerfully. "I even bring you your favorite cookies Akira!"

Akira smiled fondly at that. He always loves Mikan's cooking. They have been dating for 3 years, and he often tastes her food. She cooks really well, but baking is what she does best. Her cookies are his favorite, and she never forgot to bring them to their weekly date.

"Thank you sweetheart. Hope you will be here soon." Akira said, ending the call by tapping the red sign on the phone.

A half and an hour later, Akira got tired of waiting as he squat and leaned on the building's wall. But not too long after that, his eyes caught a figure skipping towards him who was wearing a white sleveless blouse, a jeans skirt, and a pair of high boots. That figure was none other than his sweet, loving girlfriend.

He quickly stood up and smiled. His weariness vanished suddenly upon seeing the cheerful brunette.

"Akira!" She shouted. She glomped on him, letting her own umbrella fell on the wet street. "I'm sorry i'm late! Are you okay?"

Akira chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello to you too." He said, dropping a short kiss on her forehead. "Of course I'm okay, I'm a big boy already."

Mikan frowned, her lips was pursed in a cute way, doubting Akira's answer. "Are you sure you are okay? You have been waiting under the rain, and I'm sure you already here for like 2 hours."

Akira chuckled again and ruffled Mikan's hair. "I'm really okay, sweety. As long as you pay me back." He said, winking his eye.

Mikan beamed up at her boyfriend, her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'm glad you are okay then!" She stop for a moment, thinking. "But what will i pay you back with?" She asked, confusedly.

Akira grinned, seeing the innocent side of his girlfriend showed. "You will know later."

Mikan nodded and smiled again, brightly. "Okay! Where are we going now?"

Akira smiled. "Well, you should wait for it. It's going to be a surprise."

Mikan detached herself from Akira and picked up her umbrella. She pouted a bit. "Why won't you tell me?"

Akira winked at her. "Because it's purely a secret."

Mikan pouted further. "You know I never like secrets."

Akira chuckled. "Yes, I know, but it's worth it if you are surprised."

"Fine. Just show me the way." Mikan grumbled and started to walk.

Akira laughed, wrapping his hand around Mikan's waist while closing his own umbrella. "This way, honey."

* * *

"Akira, when can I open my blindfold?" Mikan whined while focusing on her steps so she won't trip, although she is sure that Akira won't let her fall.

"Patience, beautiful. I'm preparing this with love you know." Akira replied, guiding Mikan throughout the way.

Akira brought Mikan to a ballroom hotel which he has booked from three months ago, and put her right in the middle of it.

Slowly, he reached up and opened Mikan's blindfold, letting it fall to the ground.

Mikan gasp can be heard clearly, which make Akira's heart swelled, knowing that his surprise was a success.

"Akira." Mikan choked back her tears, while looking around the fully decorated room, with roses, ballons and candles.

"Can I have the honour of walking down the red carpet with you, my lady?" Akira said formally, offering his hand.

Mikan laughed, wiping the stray tears while eyeing the red carpet which started in front of her and ended right before a wooden table with two chairs on each of its side. "Is this your version of fullfilling my dreams?" She asked, walking in a steady pace with her boyfriend beside her.

Akira grinned. "Well, I couldn't give you a real experience walking down the red carpet in hollywood, so I make this version myself. Which one do you like better?"

Mikan beamed. "This one of course!"

Akira nodded, feeling happy. "I'm glad then, my lady."

Mikan touched her cheeks lightly, feeling them hot because of her happy feeling.

"Because I make you this happy, can I finally have a real kiss?" Akira wink naughtily towards his new fiancee.

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Still a no. I want to have my first kiss on the altar, you can't take that previlage from me!"

Akira chuckled. "Alright, alright, whatever you say, princess."

* * *

"You are too sweet, Akira." Mikan commented, griping his hand tighter as they walked down the street.

Akira chuckled. "Anything to make you happy, Mikan."

Mikan shook her head. "To think that you give me a sweetest surprise like that while I just make you some food for our fourth anniversary."

"Hey, your gift is special. It's handmade, and I won't have it any better for our anniversary gift." Akira protested, frowning.

Mikan laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm glad that you like it then."

"Whatever you make, I'll always love it, sweetheart."

Mikan pushed Akira's shoulder lightly. "Stop being so mushy Akira!"

Akira grinned. "Well, It is my trait, I can't do anything about – "

"Akira Hideyoshi."

Akira stopped abruptly. He pulled Mikan right behind him in an instance, shielding her with his body.

Mikan's eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly at the sight of 5 bulky men. Their clothes were all black, and Mikan could feel that their intentions are definitely not good.

"What are you doing here?" Akira asked coldly, eyeing the man who emerged from behind the five bulky men with an expresionless face.

Mikan unconsciously take a step back when she saw the new man.

He is not as bulky as the other five, but he is still muscular and lean. He has a dead aura that cause Mikan has goosebumps everywhere on her body. He wore a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes, but Mikan could see that he is attractive because of his strong jaw, high cheekbones, and defined nose.

"I'm here to take my payment." The handsome man announced, sticking both of his hands into his jeans pockets in a careless manner.

"I promised that I will pay you in three days." Akira hissed in anger.

The man lips flitted into a ghostly smirk, which sent chills down Mikan's spine.

"I don't wait for liars." He stated simply, flicking his fingers.

At the signal of their boss, the 5 bulky men start to advance towards Akira.

"Please stop!" Akira shouted in frustation. "Just tell me what do you want!"

"Hold." The man said briefly, making his minions stop on their tracks.

"Just let this girl go first, and let's talk business after that," said Akira, half hoping that the man would fullfil his request. Deep down, he feared for his girlfriend, and the man know it despite the effort Akira made to stay expressionless.

"No, don't worry. I won't touch her when we are dealing business with you." The man answered simply, signaling his men to continue their move.

"No! Please stop! Don't hurt Akira!" Mikan finally found her voice while she tried to stomp down her fear.

The man's smirk become more noticeable. "What will you do girl?" He drawled lazily.

"Mikan!" Akira half shouted in panic. "Just stay silent and don't provoke them any further. It's dangerous!"

"But, but they were going to do something bad to you!" Mikan protested back, her hazel eyes shone with worry.

"Come here, girl." The man demanded. Mikan could literally feel his piercing, icy stare behind those glasses.

Akira's grip on Mikan's wrist tighten as he move further to cover Mikan.

"Please, just let her go. She doesn't deserve this." Akira begged.

The man simply ignored Akira's plea. "Come here girl, or your boyfriend would taste my wrath."

Mikan's wide hazel eyes look up to her boyfriend's blue one. She bit her lower lip, showing her distress and fear.

"Please don't. Don't do this." Akira tried to plead once more to the unmoving man, trying to get him release his lovely girlfriend.

"I am not a patient person." The man replied shortly and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

Scared of what he could do to Akira, Mikan quickly step over to the man, trying to press down her bubbling fear.

The man only flash her a smirk before pulling her, and slam her to the nearby wall none too gently while he gestured to his men to finished Akira.

A strangled scream escape from Mikan, as she felt her vision become blurry for a few seconds because of the hard impact of her head to the bricks. Mikan didn't have time to react at all as the man swiftly pinned her hands over her head and hold down her legs with his knee.

"You would stay silent, girl, and not make a sound, or you will regret it." The man said in a deep and threatening voice, and Mikan could only nod stiffly at that.

The five bulky men didn't take much time to beat Akira up.

They gathered around him, throwing punches and kicks for a few minutes, before dispersing and leaving a bloody man lying on the street with a face flat on the asphalt.

"Akira!" Mikan screamed loudly when she saw the state he is in.

The man frowned at her. "I already told you didn't I? That you can't make any sound."

Mikan glared heatedly at the man in front of her. "Let me go!" She spat. "You murderer! I hope you will rot in hell!"

The man smirked and without warning, crash his lips on Mikan's, kissing her roughly.

Mikan tried to push him away, but it's futile since the man was far stronger than her.

After a few seconds, the man finally pulled away, his smirk still etched on his face. "It's nice knowing that you have tasty lips ,girl. I hope to see you again sometimes." He said, starting to walk away, signalling his men to follow him.

Mikan, in her fury, catch up to him in no time, pounding on him, trying to punch and scratch him with her long nails. The man shows no expression nor reaction to Mikan's attack, as he calmly pulled her away and pushed her until she was stumbling down, spraining her ankle in the process.

The man slowly approach her, squatting down to her level, while she was trying to hold back her cry since her ankle hurt so much.

"You better call the hospital before your boyfriend die, little girl, rather than attacking like that." He said in a husky voice. "Its nice to see a feisty girl like you." He added, pulling off his sunglasses and finally showing her his eyes.

After saying that and have a staring contest with her for like a minute, he waves her a goodbye and started to walk away again.

Mikan gritted her teeth and gulp down all of her curses, but she swears, she would get her revenge to that man, that crimson eyed man.

* * *

What do you think? :D please kindly tell me by reviewing this chapter ;)

 _Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : New Start**

"Hands straight, push with your energy from inside your body, punch! Right, left, right, left, right, left!" A deep voice shouted commands after commands with a crisp tone, while the owner of the voice walks around the room, watching his students' every moves.

The weather feels humid. It made every student dripping heavily with sweat, since the workouts they've done are not easy either. Their breaths could be heard clearly, as they keep doing what their teacher said.

A sharp pair of hazel eyes watch all of it emotionlessly, while sitting on the nearby bench, gulping down the water in her bottle.

"You don't want to practice anymore, Mikan?" The teacher asked, eyeing the brunette who sat alone. "You said that you want to master this quickly."

The girl looked up, her hazel eyes soften as a smile grace itself on her full, cherry colored lips. "Tsubasa sensei." She greeted in a cheerful voice. "No thank you, I think I have enough. I will practice again tomorrow morning. Are you free?"

The teacher – Tsubasa – raked his hand through his raven hair and shook his head. "You are unbelievable Mikan. One time you said you want to practice hard, and the other time you would slack off like this."

Mikan pouted cutely. "Well, you know me, sensei. Stop forcing me to do something that I don't want to do, I'm already a black belt anyway." She replied, shrugging.

Tsubasa sighed and took a seat beside his favorite, 3 year student. "You know I don't like being called sensei by you, imouto. You make me feel like a stranger."

A jingling laugh escaped from Mikan as her hazel eyes shining with mirth. "Alright, arlight, Tsubasa-nii. It's just that it doesn't feel right to call you brother in a dojo like this."

Tsubasa smiled seeing his so called sister smiled again. He could see that her smile before was not a real smile, and she was hiding the sadness of her past.

"Now," Tsubasa said as he got up and ruffled Mikan's hair in the process. "I need to teach. You can go hit the shower if you are done, Mikan."

"Tsubasa-nii!" Mikan exclaimed, pushing his hand away and quickly fix her hair.

Tsubasa chuckled and waved. "You are free to go, imouto, and I already warned you not to show that kind of expression in front of me. I let you off this time, but you better not do it again." He said, walking back to the practice mats.

Mikan blew out a sigh and leaned back to the wall, pulling out her necklace which has a simple, titanium ring as its pendant.

"Am I that obvious?" She whispered to herself, staring at the ring intently.

She traced the carved words inside the ring slowly, savoring the moment as the pain in her heart started to come back.

Softly, she let out a bitter laugh while trying to hold back her tears. "Of course I'm that obvious, I clearly still can't forget him." She said again to herself.

She looked at the ring with longing eyes.

"Akira." She muttered, clenching the ring to her chest as she close her eyes, reminiscing the past.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Mikan, please don't cry, I'm okay now." Akira softly said, patting his crying girlfriend with his good hand._

 _Mikan looked up to the battered body of her boyfriend. He was clearly not okay._

 _Broken leg and arm, bruised body, stiches on the headwound._

 _No, he was totally not okay._

 _"_ _Stop saying that!" Mikan replied with teary voice. "I know you are not okay! So stop telling me that!"_

 _Akira chuckled weakly. "Mikan." He called in a serious voice._

 _"_ _What?" Mikan mumbled as an answer, wiping away her tears furiously._

 _Akira stared at Mikan's hazel eyes for a moment before finally opening his mouth, to say what's been inside his mind for these few days. "We should break up."_

 _Mikan froze. She didn't expect that. At all._

 _"_ _W-what?"_

 _"_ _You heard me, sweety." Akira said calmly, his clear blue eyes showed no emotion. "I think its better for us not to continue this relationship anymore."_

 _"_ _Why? Why Akira?" Mikan asked, nearly hysterical._

 _He was her childhood friend, her first love, her first boyfriend, and they have been in relationship for four years. Wasn't that long enough to stop anyone to think about breaking up? She already imagined him as her husband, having lots and lots of children and lived in a big house._

 _She thought that she would have her happy ending. Just like in the movies._

 _"_ _Mikan, calm down." Akira tried to soothe her._

 _"_ _Don't touch me, Akira." Mikan glared through her tears, jerking away from Akira's hold. "Just answer my question."_

 _Akira sighed. He knew that she would took this badly, he didn't mean it at all. He too, wished that things would go smoothly and he could marry her, just like his promises when they were still little._

 _"_ _Mikan, I couldn't put you at risk again like a few days ago. I spelled trouble, and I won't let you get dragged into it."_

 _"_ _You won't tell me what's your problem." Mikan replied in an accusing tone. She narrowed her eyes as her lips pursed into a thin line._

 _Akira let out another heavy sighed. "If I told you, you would be dragged into this." He said softly._

 _Mikan's eyes brimmed with tears. "You don't trust me. You never told me about this, and you just – just told me to fuck off without telling me anything!"_

 _"_ _Mikan." Akira was surprised, he didn't know – until now – that his girlfriend has some colorful words in her vocabulary._

 _"_ _I want explanation, Akira, not this," growled Mikan. Her eyes shining with pain._

 _Akira automatically reached out, but took his hand back as he remembered that the pain was inflicted by him._

 _"_ _I can't explain anything Mikan, and I really did this because I love you so much, I just can't stand to see the woman I love got hurt just because of me. It's better for you to search for someone else, someone that didn't involve in this kind of thing."_

 _Mikan forced out a laugh. A sarcastic one. "You don't know me at all then Akira if you say like that."_

 _"_ _Mikan, I wasn't – "_

 _"_ _I don't want to hear another bullshit." Mikan cut harshly, grabbing her handbag and stood up._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mikan, I truly am." Akira spoke softly, his clear blue eyes showed nothing but love and sincerity._

 _Mikan trembled. She clenched her fists. "So this is goodbye?" She asked in a mocking tone. She appeared to be strong, only a trickle of tear was shown on her face. But deep inside, she was breaking, crumbling down, just like a broken wall._

 _Slowly, Akira nodded. "I love you, Mikan. Forever."_

 _Mikan choked back her sobs, as she stormed out from the hospital, running as fast as she can to her apartment, so she can lock herself and poured out her suffocating pain._

* * *

"Mikan? Hey, I thought you already hit the shower." A light, cheery voice woke her up from her reverie.

Mikan open her eyes and jolt up. She stared at the boy who cut her train of thoughts.

"Koko." Mikan addressed her dojo friend. She picked up her things in a fast pace and tried to escape before he ask anything.

"Why the long face?" He asked, looking at her with curious brown eyes.

Too late. He noticed.

Mikan force a smile on her lips and she quickly put her innocent facade. "What do you mean?" She asked back, acting as if she doesn't know anything.

Koko wiped his dripping sweat with a small towel as he took a seat on the bench where Mikan sat before. His lips form into an easy smile and he gently tug on Mikan's hand. "Tell me what's wrong, Mikan. You know that you are a bad liar."

Mikan bit her lower lip. She could feel another set of tears coming and she doesn't want anyone to see her in that kind of state.

She looks at Koko with pleading eyes, showing fully her bubbling emotions that threatened to burst out. "Please, just let me go this time. I promise I would tell you another time."

Koko scrutinize Mikan for a moment, before letting her hand go and watching her dash to the bathroom. He would surely interogated her later on, although he already know the reason behind her strange act.

"Kokoro Yome."

Koko turned his head and arched an eyebrow, wondering why his teacher called him with his complete name.

"Is it _him_ again?" Tsubasa asked, a frown etched on his chiseled face.

Koko slowly nodded. "Yeah. She still hasn't move on."

* * *

While running as quickly as she can to the bathroom, as her tears already streaming down her cheeks, dropping down on the floor as she tried to reach the shower cubicle faster.

When she already arrived there, she pulled out her towel and change of clothes from her locker, before slamming the cubicle door shut and break down.

"Why, why I can't forget you Akira? Why?! Just get out of my head already, its painful!" Mikan screams, clutching her head as sobs rake through her body.

Mikan craddled herself, trying to surpressed the pain which overflowing her, while trying to control her sobs and cries so that nobody would know.

After a good one hour crying out her pain and longing, she calm herself down, stand up, and wipe away the rest of her tears, making sure that she won't break down again anytime soon.

"I am so stupid." Mikan mumbled to herself, and turn on the shower, letting the warm water wash away all her tears, and soothe her pounding head. "Why I can't move on? It's been three years already, I should stop suffering with an unwanted love like this."

 _Knock, knock._

"Mikan-san?"

Mikan quickly turn off the shower and pull her towel to dry herself. She recognize the voice as one of the newbie girl in the dojo.

"Yes?" Mikan answered, her voice didn't show her break down she just had at all.

"Are you okay? Andou-sensei ask me to check on you." She replied, confusion clearly shown in her voice.

Mikan smiled. Tsubasa really cannot stop worrying over her.

"I'll be right out. Tell him to stop worrying."

"Okay, Mikan-san."

There is a fading running steps before finally the bathroom become silent again.

Sighing, Mikan step out from the cubicle, throwing her wet towel on the bench nearby and started to wear her clothes, a blue v-neck shirt with short jeans pants. After that, she quickly tidied up her bag, and put in her dirty clothes, her towels, and her bathing necessities like shampoo, soap, and etc inside the bag, and started to walk to the nearby mirror.

She scrunitize herself, applied some make up to cover her puffy eyes, and after making sure that there is no trace of her crying, she slip up her sandals and started walking out.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa rushed to her when he saw her exiting the bathroom. "What made you take a shower that long?"

Mikan shrug carelessly. "I'm a girl. What do you expect?"

Tsubasa sighed. "Mikan, you really – "

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, Let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 **(Disclaiming the Frozen song XD)**

"Wait a min." Mikan said to her teacher and rummage around her bag, trying to find her handphone. When she found it, she press the green button on the screen and put the device on her ear.

 _"_ _Baka."_

Mikan roll her eyes. There is only one person who would call her like that.

"Hi, Hotaru. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

 _"_ _Quit being so formal with me, idiot. I found you a job. As a secretary."_

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "You really found me one?"

 _"_ _What do you think?"_ Came Hotaru's voice in a harsh, icy tone.

Mikan can't help but laugh. Her eyes sparkling with happiness once more. "Thank you so much Hotaru! You really got me my dream job!"

 _Hotaru sighed._ _"_ _You really have a weird taste in choosing a job."_

"Hey, a secretary is a cool job."

 _"_ _Only an idiot would think like that."_

Mikan roll her eyes again. "Whatever Hotaru, you can't ruin my excitement." She said happily.

 _"_ _Just do what you think is right, baka. Your first work will be tomorrow, 9 o'clock sharp in the morning. Don't be late, I won't be responsible if you are fired on your first day. The owner is famous for being strict with time. Don't mess up."_

Mikan chuckled. "Alright. Thank you so much, Hotaru! I love you!"

 _"_ _I know." Hotaru replied briefly, ending the call._

Mikan sighed happily and put back her phone in her bag.

"Looks like your mood has improved." Tsubasa commented, a playful smirk playing on his lips while his eyes shone with mischeviousness.

Mikan gave her teacher a light punch on the shoulder, making Tsubasa fake groaned in pain.

"Shut up, sensei. I know you're faking it. I'm going, I have to work tomorrow morning." Mikan said briefly, beaming at Tsubasa.

"So that's the reason behind your happiness. Alright, I hope for the best for you tomorrow, Imouto." Tsubasa replied, ruffling Mikan's hair.

This time, Mikan didn't utter any protest as she calmly fix her messy hair again.

"Thank you." Mikan said, giving Tsubasa a brief hug and started to walk away.

"See you in three days Mikan! Remember the Advance Class!"

Mikan rolled her eyes but smile nonethless. "Yes, yes noisy sensei."

Tsubasa chuckled and shook his head. It's a good thing that Mikan has cheered up a bit, he always feel uneasy and worried over her if Mikan left with a gloomy mood, which happened quite often these past years.

"Better get going." Tsubasa said to himself, walking leisurely back to his class.

* * *

What do you think? Please kindly tell me ;)

 **Newroz :** Wow you are the first one sweety ;DD thank you so much! hahahaha XD It's nice to hear that you find the last chapter interesting :D

 **Gakaty :** Thank you for your critics :D I'll try to be more careful in the grammar and tenses though hahaha thank you for your encouraging review!

 **Anilissa :** HIIII XD Its nice to see you again ! hahaha another story with you ;D WOW. Yes, as you see he has survived, butt he didn't want to put Mikan in danger anymore and the story goes on ;) Ummm, truth to be told, I haven't think about what would Akira owed to Natsume LOL. I guess I will put that up in the future chapter hahaha I hope you like this one as well :D Thank you for reviewing dear XD

Signing out here XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	3. Chapter 3

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice, oh and I also don't own any brand that I mention here! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : The Working Life**

Mikan groaned a bit as she rolled over on her bed, slamming her hand on her alarm clock which keep ringing non stop since ten minutes ago.

"I need to buy another alarm clock that can wake me up more peacefully." Mikan grumbled to herself, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she forcefully dragged her body to the bathroom since it's already 7 o'clock in the morning and she doesn't want to be late on the first day of her work.

She took a long bath, half an hour to be exact, scrubbing all of her body and making sure that each inch of her skin is white and clean. After that, she took time to blow dry her hair and straighten it with a hair straightener, making sure the ends of her shoulder length hair curved beautifully towards the inside.

She chose her clothes carefully, swiftly smoothing out every wrinkles that appear and spraying herself with her favorite, cherry-blossom scented parfume. She chose to dress simply, only a light blue buttoned down blouse with a black pencil skirt, matching it with her comfy black pump. She also only applied light make up, since her best friend, Hotaru Imai, told her that she look less ugly than wearing the thick one. Meaning, Mikan is better off with light make up, since her face is already beautiful enough.

Popping out her lips after applying some lip tint, Mikan is ready to go. She grabbed her all time favorite black handbag which contained all of her things including her car keys, and strode off from her apartement, down the hallway, towards the elevator.

Stopping at first basement, Mikan gracefully step out, fast walking to the sleek black car which didn't park far from where the elevator is. Opening the door, she slips inside, putting her bag on the shotgun seat and started to drive to work.

Arriving 15 minutes early, with a few misdirections here and there – as expected – Mikan parked her car quickly and searched for the front desk, intending to ask about her new job here.

The building where she is going to work is humongous, it stood proudly in the middle of the busy street of Tokyo, with a big sign of _H. Corps_ on the front. When Mikan went inside, she tried not to lose her composure and gaping all the way since the inside of the building is more jaw dropping than the outside.

"I can't waste anymore time." Mikan patted her cheek to wake herself up from fawning over the fancy building. She take a quick glance at her watch and see that she only has 7 minutes left before she was fired because of tardiness.

She approached the front desk after spotting it in the middle of people walking back and forth, and without wasting more time, asking the pink haired girl who sit behind the desk about her new job.

"Hello. I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm a new employee here, applying for the secretary job."

The pink haired girl smiled professionally at her and nodded. "Hello. I'm Anna Umenomiya. I will contact Mr. Hyuuga's front desk first." She answered politely, taking a wireless phone and pressing a few buttons.

'The owner got his personal front desk. Wow. I bet he is a snob for sure.' Mikan thought to herself, watching the girl, Anna, talking with whoever the personal front desk for the owner of the corp. 'I guess it would be a little hellish here.' She sighed, wrinkling at the thought of working with arrogant guys.

"Sakura-san, you can go up to the 8th floor where Mr. Hyuuga's office is located. You can go there by using the elevator over there." Anna pointed to the right side of the building, not far from the front desk.

Mikan quickly nodded. "Thank you so much." She said, bowing, and make a dash for the elevator.

Arriving at the 8th floor, Mikan strode out, and quickly met by another front desk.

Unlike the front desk on the ground floor, who looks pretty and humble, the 8th floor front desk's girl has a strong bitchy vibe. Her green hair is permed and cascaded down flawlessly till her waist and she is wearing a really thick make up. Her dark green eyes already trained on Mikan since she took her first step out from the elevator, and Mikan knew that look wasn't friendly at all.

"Good morning." Mikan softly greeted, despite the tense air around the two girls. "I'm the new secretary, Umenomiya-san ask me to come here and meet with you."

The green haired girl glared at Mikan for a one full minute, before snorting and pressed a button on her table.

"Mr. Hyuuga, the new secretary has arrived." The girl – which Mikan resolved in calling her permy – said with sickening sweet voice.

Not long after that a gruff, deep voice answered. "Tell her to come in now."

"You heard him." Permy said rudely, flipping her hair with a smug look on her face.

"Thank you." Mikan said, giving Permy a polite smile which make her fume.

"I hope you don't try anything funny with your boss." She hissed viciously, glaring daggers at Mikan's back.

Mikan frowned at the disturbing thought. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she turn her head toward the angry girl. "I would never in my life thinking about that, Permy. You have such a dirty mind."

Permy literally growling hearing her new nickname. "My name is Sumire you bitch! Sumire Shouda! I will personally skin you alive if I heard that again."

Mikan chuckled, her eyes shine dangerously. "We'll see about that, Permy. See ya." She said, vanishing behind the glass door which seperate the front desk from the owner's room after knocking and earning the permission.

"You are late by two minutes, Ms. Sakura, and I don't appreciate it at all." A cold voice greeted her as soon as she step into her boss' room.

Mikan gulped and try to compose herself. "I apologize for my tardiness, Sir. I assure you that it won't happen again." She bowed deeply.

"Rise. You need to stop wasting my time. Sit there."

Mikan, with eyes still trained on the ground walk towards the black chair which positioned in front of a big wooden desk.

"Does the floor is more interesting than your boss here, Ms. Sakura?"

Surprised, Mikan spontanously lift her head, and she finally see what's her boss look like.

He is wearing a black suit with black dress shirt on the inside which contour his muscled body perfectly. His raven hair is tousled in a messy way, but its only make his devilish look better. He has high cheekbones, chiseled jaw, long lashes and thick eyebrows. But only one feature from him that make Mikan gasp in fear and surprise, a pair of emotionless crimson eyes, which she quickly recognize since there wasn't many people with that rare eye colour.

Mikan, who react pure on instict, quickly stood up and point at her soon to be boss with her pointer finger. "You! How could you be here after all of the crime you have done!" She shouted loudly with her screeching voice.

A dark look pass on her boss' face as he growled deeply. "Shut up woman, you make my ears bleed, and I really don't appreciate this kind of behaviour in the office."

Mikan quickly gain back her composure, now her hazel eyes are burning with rage. "I know you won't forget me, you stole my first kiss, stupid jerk!"

A vicious glare was thrown at Mikan's direction, before her boss stand up, towering Mikan's figure with his tall built and slamming his hand on his desk.

"Are you going to work for me or not? Or you will just stand there and spouting nonsense?" He ask in a calm but really cold voice. His crimson eyes feel like boring holes towards Mikan.

Mikan bit her lower lip, trying to gain back her bravery. "No. I will not work with a murderer. I'm out from here." She said in final voice, turning around and start to walk to the glass door.

She was opening the door and going to walk out when suddenly a pair of hand slam the door shut and trapping her between them.

Slowly, Mikan turn around, defiantly looking back at the angry crimson eyes.

"What did you just said?" Her boss ask in dangerous voice.

"You. Are. A. Murderer." Mikan retorted, pressing on each words.

"What makes you think like that?" He ask again. Mikan could clearly see that her boss is trying to control his temper, and she really doesn't want to know what would happen to her if he blow out right here, right now.

"Because I saw you, 3 years ago, on 7th avenue, 9.18 PM." Mikan answered coldly, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

The raging emotion inside that pair of unique crimson eyes quickly vanish, and change into an unreadable, emotionless one. Her boss arch his eyebrow as a ghostly smirk appear on his lips. "So spesific, what makes you think that you _really_ saw me? Anyone could do that."

Mikan pursed her lips. This man is unbelievable. "I clearly saw your face, and the colour of your eyes are the dead giveaway."

Her boss snorted. "Do you know that I also have an older brother who has the same features as me?"

For a few miliseconds a surprise look pass on Mikan's face, but she quickly hide it as she doesn't want her boss to win over her.

"I don't. But I have a gut feeling that it is you," said Mikan calmly.

"I never kill a man, and I would surely not be in the street at 9.18 PM since I always have a workload and always finished them around 11 or 12 PM."

"It was 3 years ago."

"I already did my work since 3 years ago." Her boss replied in bored voice, his crimson eyes analyzing Mikan's reaction.

"Well, you weren't exactly murdered him, but you still wounded him till he was on the verge of death."

"Haven't I already told you, woman? I have never been on the street that late at night. I always went straight from the office to my home after I finished with my works." Her boss' temper start to rise again.

"I still believe that it was you."

"Listen here you little girl," Her boss growled as his right hand move to hold Mikan's shoulder. "You are such – "

"Don't touch me!" Mikan screamed, slapping away her boss' hand, hard. Acting pure on instinct, Mikan grabs the hand which she has slapped away, twist it and press it behind his back as she sweep on his feet making her boss fall flat on his face.

Recovering from shock in a flash, her boss nearly blow out his temper right on the spot.

"I advice you to let me go in this instant woman. I really don't appreciate this kind of act in my own office, and I disgust judgemental people."

Mikan only press on him harder, pinning him down in a lock hold so he can't move at all. "You touch me, you murderer. You should never touch a woman without her permission, and I am clearly not a judgemental person here."

A stream of curses litterally being shout out by her boss and he is ready to turn the position around in one way of another, when the door suddenly opened, and walk in a man in the same height as Mikan's boss, but he has pale complexion with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Natsu – What the heck? What happened here?" The blonde man shouted in surprise, seeing the position of the boss and his to be secretary.

"Ruka." Mikan's boss sighed annoyedly.

"What are you doing?" Ruka ask, still in stunned expression.

Swiftly, Mikan's boss quickly throw Mikan from his back, turn around and stand up, brushing his suit while holding Mikan in a lock with his hand.

Mikan struggled viciously, punching and kicking, but its futile since his grip on her is strong.

"Hold this stupid woman me, Ruka."

Ruka – the blonde man – quickly approach the still fuming Mikan and take her from her bestfriend's hold. It is not easy at all, since Mikan fought with all her might and she is a black belt not for nothing. But luckily, Ruka can handle her quite fine although with some difficulties here and there.

"What happened here, Natsume?" Ruka ask, throwing a questioning glance while holding the struggling woman on her wrists and shoulder.

Mikan's boss – Natsume – rub his sore chin while glaring daggers at the said woman. "She accuse me for being a murderer." He stated in deadpanned voice.

Ruka arch his eyebrow. "I'm sorry miss - ?"

"I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura." Mikan answered in proud voice, staring arrogantly towards Natsume. "And could you please let me go before I smack you down?" She ask politely in cold voice.

Automatically, Ruka retract his own hand, letting Mikan go. He is sure that he doesn't want to taste her wrath. "As long as you promise that you will behave properly."

"Fine." Mikan grunted, not liking the way the event has turned on her.

"Okay, so Miss Sakura." Ruka started with gentle voice. "My friend here, Natsume Hyuuga, is my childhood friend. I have known him since we are in diapers, and I clearly knows that he is no murderer."

Mikan sighed. "He wasn't exactly killed him, but he was in some gang or whatever and he wounded my friend _badly_."

"Did you see the man's face clearly?"

"Of course! He kissed me for goodness sake! What can you expect?" Mikan half shouted in frustation, anger burns in both of her eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry for questioning that." Ruka replied calmly. "But I just know that he is not that man, and I always meet him everyday. I think you mistook him for his older brother, for he has the exact features as Natsume and its not just you who get it all mix up."

"What makes you so sure?" Mikan taunted back, still refusing to believe the fact.

Ruka shrug. "Maybe because his older brother involved in gang? He has been in jail for like 3 or 4 times, I don't know. But Natsume's here is a kind guy."

Natsume growled. "Don't say such a disgusting thing Ruka. You know I am not kind."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Then what should I say, passionate?"

"Tch. Whatever."

"So, back to the topic, what do you think Ms. Sakura?" Ruka ask, lifting one of his eyebrow while giving Mikan his prince charming smile.

Mikan frowned deeply. "How about we make a deal? If it turns out that this Hyuuga guy here is the one that hurt my friend 3 years ago, then you would let me beat him up till he can't stand. But if it turns out that the criminal is your older brother then I will resign from here."

Ruka nodded. "I can prove that he is innocent in this short time. I'll take the deal."

Mikan smiled satisfiedly. "Alright."

"But what if I don't want to employ you anymore?" Natsume suddenly butted in, glaring at the brunette.

Mikan is silent for a while, as she was too shock to do anything since what's Natsume said was defenitely true.

But an idea suddenly pop up in her head as a small smirk emerged on her lips, and she look at Natsume with challenging eyes. "You won't like it if your good name tainted with dark gossip, right?"

Natsume frowned. "Gossips will stay as Gossips. It's not a truth."

Mikan shrugged. "But it will still tainted your name for a while, and for people who hate you, they would believe it immediately, and if I make it in a big scale, you will have some problems which hindering you to work properly for a few weeks or perhaps a few months."

Ruka sighed. "Just accept it, Natsume. I know we can prove you innocent. Its no use debating about this further, we know that we can't let your company has some bad gossips.

It was silent for a while, before Natsume finally spoke in his emotionless voice. "I will not take this matter lightly, Sakura, and I absolutely won't tolerate another behaviour like yours another time."

Mikan grinned, knowing that she has won. "Alright then, Mr. Arrogant. I will take my leave now." She said, bowing and walk out from Natsume's office in an instant.

"Wait! Ms. Sakura!" Ruka called out despite his best friend's curses and grumbles about insane woman.

"Yes?"

"I will show you the way here, and what's your work going to be."

Mikan smiled at him, appreciating his kindness. "Thank you so much. I would love to have a tour around the company."

Ruka nodded, smiling back. "This way, Ms. Sakura."

* * *

What do you think? Please kindly tell me what's on your mind ;)

 **Newroz :** Thank you! In debt with your sweet comments ;D you really boost up my mood in writing! You are the best XD

 **Anilissa :** Yes, he did, but Mikan have another thought tho :p your guess is totally right! Looks like my story plot is kind of cliche (?) hahaha Thank you for your sweet review as always XD Love ya! XOXOXO

Signing out XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

PS : If you found some error in grammar or tenses, or wrong typing, etc, please kindly mention it to me :D I'll be grateful to have your assistance in fixing my story ;)

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Secretary**

Ruka and Mikan strolled down the hallway, while Ruka keeps pointing here and there to make sure that Mikan at least know the layout of the H. Corps.

"Oh, by the way, I haven't introduce myself to you, Ms. Sakura. My name is Ruka, Ruka Nogi." Ruka said, smiling his charming smile again.

Mikan nodded and smile back at him. She really can't be hostile towards this man, the best friend of her boss. He is really kind and humble, isn't it hard to hate someone who act this way to you?

"This is cafetaria, you can eat here whenever you like as long as you are finished with your work." Ruka gestured lightly to the big room which contain many tables and chairs. "You will find our cafetaria is the most satisfying thing here." He said again, chuckling to himself.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Why? How come?"

"You see, we have many range of food here, from western, asian, indian, anything you want, you will get it here. There are also desserts, like ice creams, slurpee, frozen yoghurt, you name it. The beverages here also the best, I recommend the capuccino here, Oh, and avocado juice, they made the best."

Mikan doesn't even try to hide her sparkling eyes at the mention of food. She would totally never get tired of food, they are like, her best friend in the world, and she doesn't want to trade it even for the world. Well, except for Hotaru Imai of course, she is on top list, after that then came her love for food.

"That... That sounds awesome!" Mikan squealed, clapping her hands.

Ruka chuckled again this time because seeing the childish side that Mikan revealed. "I'm sure you will enjoy it here. Now let's go to the workpart."

Mikan trailed behind Ruka, while keep looking left and right, but with elegance of course, she didn't want to pop out another part of her bubbliness to her newfound aquiantance.

"This will be your desk, Ms. Sakura."

Mikan stared at the wooden desk with a black computer on top of it. On the side of the table there are files being stack neatly and sorted while on the left side there are some stationary like pencil, pen, eraser, that she sure would be useful in her work.

"You will answer directly from Natsume, or me if he isn't present." Ruka continued his explanation. "And you could ignore Shouda-san, after all you have a different working room. I hope that would prevent some unwanted clash."

Mikan clear her throat. "Is it a usual thing for the secretary to have clash with Shouda-san?"

Ruka let out a short laugh. "Yes, it is. The last secretary was literally have a cat fight with her over some trivial things that I don't understand."

"Why don't you fire her then instead of the secretary?" Mikan blurted out the question without thinking.

"Oh, you see – "

"I apologize for my rudeness, Nogi-san." Mikan quickly intercept while bowing deeply, her face flush red with embarassment. "I didn't mean to ask an innappropiate question like that."

Ruka wave her apology off. "Its okay, Sakura-san, really. I don't mind, and I'm not offended in any way."

Mikan bit her lower lip. "Thank you." She replied in a small voice.

Ruka smiled. "If I didn't know better, I would say that the girl back then in Natsume's office wasn't you. You are way too sweet to do that."

Mikan clearly doesn't know how to respond a compliment like that, and it shows on her face.

Ruka, being a prince charming he is, just smiled at Mikan's innocent reaction and continue his explanation as if the event just now didn't happen.

"So," Ruka said. "To answer your question, Sumire Shouda is a capable employee and she is good at what she is working at, comparing to the last secretary who just kept flirting with Natsume, she is far better. So we resort to let her work here despite her tantrum and just fired the last secretary."

"I see." Mikan nodded in understanding while trying to get rid the hotness on her face. "I hope that I could work with Shouda-san just fine, and you won't need to fire me, Nogi-san."

Ruka chuckled. "We'll see about that, Sakura-san, because you made quite an impression to Natsume. Now please start your work," Ruka requested politely, gesturing at her desk. "I will email the work with the details as soon as I get back to Natsume's room and I expect them to be finished before the working hour past. Alright?"

Mikan nod and bow. "I will see my work right away, Nogi-san. It's a pleasure meeting you, and thank you so much!" She smiled gratefully.

"I am glad to meet you too, Sakura-san. See you around." Ruka replied and nod back as he vanish behind the double glass door which lead to Natsume's office room.

* * *

Mikan stretch herself on the comfy chair as she turn off her computer and start to re-stack the files and papers.

She has done for the day, and if she must mark herself, she would say that she has done a great job on the first day. Well except that little accident on her boss' room.

Okay, not little, it was a big accident for crying out loud, but it wasn't her fault since that man looked exactly like Akira's torturer 3 years ago.

Mikan slap her own cheeks and blink her incoming tears away.

"You can't think of him anymore Mikan. You have to move on, okay? You can't dwell in the past. Now just concentrate on what in front of you." Mikan talk to herself, and start to pack her bag so she can sign out from H. Corps for the first time.

"Sakura-san?"

Mikan whirl around with her half prepared bag on her hand, looking questioningly at the blonde hair lad whose standing at her door.

"Yes?" Mikan answered politely, quickly finishing packing her handbag and approach Ruka.

"Natsume kind of want to see you, is that okay with you?" Ruka ask hestitantly.

Mikan gulp. Your boss wanting to see you on your first day of work is clearly not a good thing.

She takes a deep breath and calm herself while trying to find her bravery which flared up too greatly this morning. "Alright, Nogi-san. I will see him right away." She politely replied, bowing again.

* * *

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san. Do you called for me?" Mikan ask carefully, eyeing her boss who is sitting on his chair with hands on his head, legs stretched on his desk, and eyes closed.

Natsume crack an eye open and lazily straighten himself up. "Yeah." He drawled.

Mikan frowned a bit, her anger start to build inside her. He is really inappropiate, acting like that in a working environment. Where is his manner?

"Do you have any problem with me, Ms. Sakura?" Natsume coldly stated as he stand up, and start to approach Mikan with dangerous glint in his eyes.

Mikan blink and quickly smooth out her expression into an innocent one. "No, of course not, Hyuuga-san."

A smirk curl up on Natsume's lips as he stand up swiftly and back Mikan up until her back hit the wall. He calmly put both of his hands on each side of Mikan's head, effectively trapping her.

His scent hit her powerfully and out of relflex, she can't help but take a full breath in as she enjoys how nice his smell is on her nose.

"E-Excuse me, Hyuuga-san, but what are you doing?" Mikan failed wonderfully in trying to conceal her nervousness to leak on her voice. She slapped herself mentally, where did her yesterday's bravery has gone? She can't let this arrogant jerk get better of her. This must be because his stupid scent, breaking her facade. Yeah, that must be it.

Natsume lower his head so that his eyes align with Mikan's as his smirk become wider. "What do you think, Ms. Sakura? Do you think you can get away after doing that kind of thing to your boss this morning?"

Mikan blink, trying to make the cloud on her brain, which is cause by the close gap between Natsume and her, vanish as she mustered up her courage to glare at him.

"Please step back first, Hyuuga-san, it's not appropiate to do this to your employee."

Natsume let out a short, mocking chuckle. "Let me show you what kind of act that is inappropiate."

Without any warning, he slams his lips on Mikan's.

Mikan eyes widens as she froze, having a short circuit on her brain.

She could feel his lucious lips, moving expertly on hers while her lips only freeze, too shock to do anything.

After a few second, Natsume let go of her lips and his infamous smirk is back on his lips.

"That, is what you called inappropiate." Natsume calmly said, stuffing both of his hands on his pants pocket.

"Y-You kiss me." Mikan whispered, trembling as she reach for her lips.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "You are too loud, woman."

"Y-you.. You jerk!" Mikan finally recover and shouted on the top of her lungs, her eyes full of rage while her hands form into fists.

"I suggest you not to do anything rash, Ms. Sakura, because now I am prepared of what would you do." Natsume smugly replied, eyeing the balled fists of hers.

"I won't let a man like you walk on earth anymore!" She shouted again and pounce on him.

Not being caught off guard this time, Natsume easily dodge Mikan's deadly punches and manuver her so that her back stick on the wall again, with her hands tight in his grip and her legs pinned by his knees.

Mikan struggled wildly, but Natsume could overpower her without exerting any effort.

"Do you want me to kiss you again so you would calm down?"

Mikan furiously shook her head and force herself to calm down, but her glare stay at the crimson eyed man.

"Good." Natsume give her another annoying smirk. "Now, as your punishment you are going to make me a cup of coffee every morning, starts from tomorrow. Clear?"

Mikan gritted her teeth, swallowing her anger. "Crystal." She snapped at him, but didn't dare to do anything further than that since she is scared of being kissed again.

Natsume let go of her and walk back to his chair. "You are dismissed. I expect when I get here tomorrow morning there would be already a cup of steaming coffee here on my table. If you are to resort anything bad again, I will kiss you to make you shut up, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Jerk." Mikan replied in her sweetest voice as she stomp out from his office, not forgetting to slam the door real hard.

* * *

Mikan arrived at her apartment with head still steaming out of anger to her new boss.

A deep frown still etched on her face and her hands still balled into fists.

'That jerk. That stupid jerk. How dare he do something like that to me!' She thought, fumming.

She slam her door shut and throw her bag on the coffee table. She carelessly throw her heels nearby the shoerack and slump herself down on the sofa.

"I can't believe this is my first day working." She grumbled, pulling out her hairband so that her shoulder length hair spread loose on her back.

She sigh and stay silent for a moment while closing her eyes, before finally pulling out her cellphone and press number 1, which connected immediately to no other than Hotaru Imai.

 _"_ _What?"_ Came a sharp, cold voice from the other line.

Mikan pouted. "Is that how you greet your own best friend?"

 _"_ _Who said that you are my best friend?"_

"You are so mean, Hotaru." Mikan whined, her disastrous mood just now quickly evaporated as she talk with her best friend.

 _"_ _Why do you call me?"_ Hotaru replied, ignoring Mikan's protest.

"I just want to tell you about my day."

 _"_ _Not interested. I'm a bussiness woman, not some unemployed people who have much free time."_

"But I have a rough day!"

 _Hotaru sigh. "Idiot. I told you not to search for trouble, didn't I?"_

"B-but its not my fault! Its that jerk fault!" She protested while standing up and start to walk to her kitchen.

 _"_ _He is a jerk." Hotaru calmly confirmed Mikan's statement. "But he is your boss, baka."_

"You know him, Hotaru?" Mikan ask, surprised.

She put her cell between her ear and shoulder as she pour some orange juice for herself after searching for a moment in her fridge.

 _"_ _Yes."_

"Really? How come? How did you know him?" Mikan ask again, slowly drinking the cold juice to soothe her dry throat.

 _"_ _Stop asking stupid question."_

"Hey, I really want to know. You just make me more curious if you hide it like that."

 _"_ _Then pay me."_

Mikan rolled her eyes. Her money oriented bestfriend really never change. She always like this since they were still in elementary school, asking money for everything in exchange.

"Come on, Hotaru. I have a bad day, why won't you be kind for just one day?" Mikan beg, using her most innocent voice.

 _"_ _It's your fault that you have that kind of day. Why would I must be responsible of it?" Hotaru shot back mercilessly._

"Hmph. You are right. Fine, I won't ask anymore."

 _"_ _You are stupid."_

Mikan sighed. "I know, Hotaru. You said it like million times."

 _"_ _Desperate."_

"Yeah. I am. How couldn't I? I have such an amazing day." Mikan said in sarcastic voice, draining her glass till the bottom.

 _"_ _He is my cousin."_

Mikan blink. She can't comprehend the meaning behind Hotaru's reply. "Pardon?"

 _"_ _I don't repeat."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"_ _You are really stupid. I already state it clearly."_

Mikan sighed as she try to think, turning her brain on to understand what's the meaning behind her cousin's statement.

 _"_ _Are you there?"_

"OH MY GOSH HOTARU. Are you saying that you are that jerk's cousin?"

 _"_ _Idiot. Too loud. I would hit you with my gun for sure if we are not on the phone."_

Mikan quickly tone down her voice since she knows that Hotaru Imai is more than capable to punish her for tonight's behaviour on another day when they will meet up.

"Sorry, sorry." Mikan replied in a hush voice. "Are you serious?"

 _"_ _I don't lie." Hotaru answered simply._

"That's why you recommend me to his company." There is an accusement tone in Mikan's voice.

 _"_ _No. Although he is my annoying cousin, he still has the best reputation in the half of the world, and you are lucky enough to get a job there with my generous help."_

Mikan sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, Hotaru. I'm glad for that, I will take you to eat at Crab Shop this weekend to appreciate your doings."

 _"_ _Good."_

Mikan literally could feel her bestfriend happiness through the phone, since she knows that Hotaru's all time favorite dish is crab.

 _"_ _You should check your email anyway."_

"Why?"

 _"_ _You will know yourself. Night." Click._

Mikan stared at her phone while sighing – again. She should be used to that. Her bestfriend always ended the phone call without really finishing the conversation or ask her whether she wants to end it or not. But nevermind, she needs to check what's on her email anyway.

After putting the glass she has used on the sink, she slide open her phone and click on her mail.

"Oh, there is a new email from that jerk." Mikan mumbled, frowning as she click on the new mail whose the sender was no other than Natsume Hyuuga, her new boss.

When the mail pop out its content, Mikan can't help but gaped.

What. The. Heck.

There is a full picture of her kissing with her stupid boss!

If an outsider see this, there is no doubt what would be crossing on their mind since she didn't look like being forced on kissing him.

Mikan scream out loud. "What's wrong with him for goodness sake!"

* * *

Yeay, another chapter done :D What do you think about it so far? Please kindly review XD

 **Newroz :** Yes! You know I actually intended it to be just a normal interraction between a new employee and her boss, but well, seeing that I already make Mikan can't move on for five years looking to avenge Akira and the fact that Natsume's eyes are rare, I can't really look over that both and just make some lame plot LOL. I must somehow, with Mikan's personality, make everything spice up and interesting ( I hope :D ). Uhh, truth to be told, I haven't think about what kind older brother he would have :p I guess I will give it some thought in the future ;) Really? I'm super glad then! I hope this one would brighten up your day too! Whoa, is it a snowstorm? Or just the usual? I don't know how it feels to be snowing since my country doesn't have any snow hahaha 'cause its tropical :D Wii, I guess its fun having a holiday before some hectic exam, I'm on my holiday too XD Noo, of course not, it's nice to have someone to talk this much, I felt like we already know each other for a long time ;D Yes! After seeing your name on my review list, of course I'm doing well XD Thank you for reviewing dear xoxo

 **StarElsie :** Are you sure? LOL. It could be Natsume hahaha but thank you for reviewing sweety ;D

 **Blue :** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;D

 **00mikan00 :** Aw, Love you too :D thank you for reviewing!

 **Mask-san :** I hope you find this one interesting as well, thank you for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Blackmail**

 _SLAM!_

The door to Natsume's office was slammed open quite hard, and strode in with furious look on her face is Mikan Sakura, the new secretary. She approach her boss' desk in quick steps, and she stop in front of him with furious look on her face.

"Please explain it kindly to me, Hyuuga-san. What's the meaning of showing this," She thrust out her phone with the picture of them kissing 'passionately'. "To me? What do you want?"

"I expect my morning coffee, Ms. Sakura, not an outburst." Natsume coldly replied, throwing a lazy look towards her.

Mikan grit her teeth and stormed out without saying anything.

After around 10 or 15 minutes, she is back with a cup of steaming coffee on her hands and she slam it down on her boss' desk.

"There you got your stupid coffee, now I want my explanation," growled Mikan, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Such a grumpy mood in the morning, little girl." Natsume commented lightly, sipping his coffee in elegant manner. "Hm. You make quite a good coffee, you should make me this twice a day then, one in the morning and one on the afternoon."

"You are such a jerk, you know? I just want an explanation, yet you make it so hard!" Mikan shouted, throwing her hands in the air, showing her frustation.

"You are too loud, you know? Do you need me to kiss you again?"

Mikan quickly quited down, as she take a seat in front of him, hands on her lap. "No. No need to do that." She answered in a small voice.

Natsume nodded satisfiedly. "Good. Now about the photo, do you think it's just you who can blackmail me?"

Mikan gaped. "W-what? You did that just because I threatened to spread bad gossips about you and your company?"

Natsume smirked. "I have something else in the store. But yeah, that's part of it."

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Fine, we are even now."

"No, we are not. Because I don't really mind having some bad gossips around while you clearly don't want this photo to be seen by anyone."

Mikan is speechless. He is right. She knew. She doesn't have anything against him again now, and if she resort to do anything physical, he would definitely overpower her or kiss her. Yikes. She doesn't want that, at all.

Damn. How can the situation turn 180 degrees on her in just one night?

"I want you to be my partner on an oncoming party." He finally explained the other things behind the blackmail, putting a big card on his desk and slide it to her way.

"I don't want to." Mikan answered immediately, glaring at her boss and ignoring the invitation card.

Natsume shrugged. "It wasn't a choice. You came with me or the photo will spread in the company, and later on world wide."

Mikan gaped in horror. "No, you wouldn't dare to do that."

"Try me." Natsume responded nonchalantly.

"Fine!" Mikan clenched her fists. "I don't understand why you want to do this anyway. I am suppose to be your most hated employee of the year!"

"Desperate measure called for desperate action."

"Don't play riddles with me, Hyuuga."

Natsume arch an eyebrow, his eyes dancing with amusement. "So its Hyuuga now huh? No honorifics?"

"Just let me call you what I want, jerk. I know you won't fire me anyway." Mikan snapped as she stormed out from his office, slamming the door – again – in the process.

Natsume just shook his head as another smirk full of mirth play on his lips. "That woman is a headache."

* * *

"Excuse me, Sakura-san?"

Mikan look up and quickly smooth out her murderous expression as she saw that the person who called her wasn't her jerk boss. "Yes? Can I help you?" She responded politely, looking questioningly to the woman who stand in front of her.

The woman who called her is really beautiful. She has a silky dark blue hair which pinned up into a neat bun, while her sparkling chocolate eyes, which looking at her right now, hiding behind a pair of stylish glasses. The woman has a small figure, perhaps shorter than Mikan in two or three inches, and she wear a grey colored bussiness suit.

"I'm Nonoko, Nonoko Ogasawara." The woman responded in the same polite tone, introducing herself in elegant manner. "I'm the head of Internal Audit."

Mikan shook her hand with her, as she put up her professional smile. "Nice to meet you, I am Mikan Sakura, the new employee here."

"I see that Hyuuga-san finally employed some capable secretary." Nonoko smiled while nodding in approvement.

Mikan chuckled. "I'm new here, so I don't really know what kind of capable that you expect, Ogasawara-san. I hope I won't let you down."

Nonoko smiled. "Please just call me Nonoko. It would be fine. About the capable thing, I'm sure you are. It shown on the way you greeted me just now."

"Alright then, Nonoko-san. Please call me Mikan too." Mikan replied, chuckling again. "I hope I can reach your expectations."

"You'll be fine." Nonoko said, patting Mikan's hand. "I'm sure of it."

Mikan smiled. "Thank you, Nonoko-san."

"Ah, before I forget. This," Nonoko slide a small stack of documents. "need to be reviewed and recorded. After that please just give the documents to Hyuuga-san."

Mikan nodded. "Okay, I'll do this right away as soon as I'm done with my work now."

"Thank you, Mikan-san. Do you want to meet up with me for lunch?"

Mikan's eyes quickly lightens up hearing the invitation. "Of course! I'll be glad to join you!"

Nonoko chuckled. "Alright, I usually sit on the right side of the cafetaria with the others. I'll introduce them to you later."

"Thank you so much, Nonoko-san!"

"Don't mention it." Nonoko grinned and check her wristwatch. "Oh, I'm already late for meeting. See you on lunch, Mikan-san!"

Mikan wave back at her. "See you!"

* * *

The cafetaria is really full on the lunch rush, kind of different when Mikan saw it for the first time on the working hours. The chairs are full of people chatting and eating, while the food booths are full with people queueing for lunch.

She walk slowly inside the cafetaria, looking around for a certain dark blue haired girl.

"Mikan-san!" A voice shouted above the noises in the cafetaria, as Mikan look around, searching for the source.

On the right side of the room, just like she was informed before, Nonoko wave her hand frantically from her seat.

Mikan chuckled, seeing Nonoko's antics, and quickly walk to where she is seated with her friends.

"Hi, Nonoko-san." Mikan greeted, smiling at her newfound aquaintance.

"Nice to see you here, Mikan-san." Nonoko greeted back.

"Sakura-san! Not expecting to see you here!"

Mikan tilted her head, finally noticing a familiar pink haired girl who seat right beside Nonoko. A wide smile quickly bloomed on her lips. "Umenomiya-san! Hello to you too!"

Anna Umenomiya, the pink haired girl, chuckled happily. "How's your first day?"

"She will tell you about her first day after knowing the others and order her lunch, Anna." Nonoko intercept with warning look on her eyes.

Anna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just excited to see a new face here."

Mikan laughed. "Don't worry, I don't mind."

"So like I said, this is Yuu Tobita," Nonoko gestured to a kind looking guy, wearing a pair of glasses with his reddish brown hair swept neatly to the back, making a good pompadour hair. "Mochu." She said again, gesturing to a bald guy with mischevious looking green eyes. "Kitsuneme." She pointed to a spikey, light brown haired guy, with small eyes. "And lastly Misaki Harada," She said, gesturing to a dark pink haired girl, with warm chocolate eyes and a charming smile.

Mikan bowed and beamed at them. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm working as Hyuuga-san's secretary."

"Whoa, new secretary? I bet Hyuuga-san is a headache, isn't he?" The light brown haired guy – Kitsuneme – said.

"Stop saying absurd things, Kitsuneme. She is new here, don't poison her mind." The dark pink haired girl – Misaki Harada – scolded Kitsuneme, while whacking his head none too gently.

"Ouch. You are so harsh, Misaki. I'm just telling her the truth." Kitsuneme protested, pouting while rubbing his sore head.

Seeing their antics, Mikan laughed. "I don't mind Harada-san. Besides, Hyuuga-san really is a headache to me." She answered with a wide smile on her face.

Misaki sigh. "But he is actually kind, Sakura-san. You will see that he is not a jerk actually."

Mikan nodded, her smile still etched on her face. "We'll see about that, Harada-san. Thank you for your advice." She replied, bowing.

Misaki shook her head. "No, it's okay, and please call me Misaki, no need to be so formal."

"Yeah." Kitsuneme butted in.

"We like to know more about pretty girls like you." Mochu suddenly said. "So just call us our name, drop all the honorifics."

"Don't say such an embarassing things Mochu." Yuu chimed in, his cheeks colored.

Mikan chuckled. "Well, if you want it to be like that, then you must do the same to me, call me Mikan, just Mikan."

Anna smiled. "Sure we can do that. I have a feeling that we'll be best friends forever!"

Mikan laughed. "That's a good thing I guess."

"You should go and order your food, Mikan. Before the time runs out and you come back on your work with empty stomach." Nonoko commented, smiling at her.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot about lunch, anyone want to accompany me? I haven't accostumed yet to this cafetaria." She ask, looking around the table.

"I will accompany you, Mikan-chan!" Anna said excitedly, jumping up from her seat.

Mikan grinned. "Alright, let's go then, Anna."

* * *

 _Punch._

"That stupid jerk!"

 _Punch, punch, kick_.

"Arrogant!"

 _Punch, kick, punch._

"Bossy!"

 _Punch, punch, punch, punch._

"Disgusting blackmailer!"

"Whoa, what happen here, Mikan?"

Mikan look up and wipe out her dripping sweat with her towel, slumping herself on the nearby matt with sulking expression on her face.

Tsubasa, being a concerned older brother as always, drop himself right beside her and loosely hang his arm around Mikan's shoulder. "What's wrong? Did something happen on your workplace? You seems happy yesterday when you got your work."

Mikan sigh. "Not anymore I guess." She mumbled, punching the matt lightly.

"Why?"

Mikan let out another sigh. "Well, let's just say that it turns out not okay."

Tsubasa arch his eyebrow, not satisfied with her answer. "Explain it clearly, Mikan. I don't take vague answer."

Mikan pouted. "I knew you would interrogerate me like this if I came here to vent my anger."

Tsubasa chuckled. "I just want to help you, you know." He said gently. "I ask because I care about you, not to annoy you."

Mikan fall on her back, looking up to the dojo ceiling which full of old drawings about fights and dragons. "I know, nii-san. I know. It's just, what do you expect me to do if I say that the owner of the company I am working at have the same features as the one who hurt Akira?"

"So you still haven't move on."

Mikan blink back her tears. "I know I'm stupid, Tsubasa-nii. But I still can't help it."

Tsubasa pat Mikan's head in brotherly manner while letting out a silent sigh. "What did you do?"

Mikan look up, casting a questioning glance towards him. "Huh? What?"

Tsubasa smiled. "What did you do to him? To your boss."

Mikan frowned, remembering her hatred towards a certain crimson eyed man. "Well, I tried to overpower him of course, holding him in abbjj deadly lock. But it seems he is more powerful than me and could take care of me in minutes, and you know what nii-san, he dare to blackmail me! That stupid jerk!"

Tsubasa try to hold down his laugh, but its futile as a burst of laughter came out from his mouth, as Mikan look at him as he has grown horns on his head.

"Sorry, sorry." Tsubasa said, after his laughter die down. "I didn't mean it but your expression was really funny, and base on your story, your problem seems like a little one, not that big."

"You are so mean nii-san!" Mikan whined, punching him in the process.

Tsubasa expertly block all of Mikan punches, with a smile still etched on his face. "I want to ask a question, are you sure he is the one that hurt Akira?"

"Well.. He said that I accused the wrong person, because he and his older brother has the same features, and his older brother is in a gang." Mikan answered quietly.

"See? It's not good to accuse someone so suddenly without any fact. You should do some research first before pouncing on someone like that, imouto-chan." Tsubasa scolded Mikan, but still with gentleness. "If you could tone down your anger, and see everything in a different light, I bet you will find your happiness again working as a secretary."

Mikan is silent for a moment, before a soft smile emerged on her lips. "I think that will work, nii-san. But what if he really is the one who hurt Akira?"

Tsubasa shrug. "Well, you won't know until you do your research. But you know, Mikan. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I have to say this. If Akira already let you go, and didn't care about you anymore, why you should meddle your things with him?"

Mikan fiddle with her fingers, not looking straight at Tsubasa.

"I mean, its been 3 years, and yet here you are still hurting yourself and taking revenge for him. If I must say, it's not worth it, Mikan." Tsubasa continued, looking at Mikan with sad eyes.

Mikan finally look up at her so called older brother, her beautiful eyes brimming with tears as her lips trembled as if she is holding back her cry.

Seeing Mikan's state, Tsubasa sigh and pull Mikan in his embrace, letting her cry to her heart content.

He just hope, that someday she would stop seeking futile revenge and go on with her own life.

* * *

What do you think? Please kindly tell me by reviewing ;D

 **Layliaman98 :** Here is the update sweety ;) I hope you like it too! I guess the rivalry between the brothers have to wait till a few chapters ahead :D thank you for reviewing!

 **Newroz :** It's nice to see you again XD Really? You think so? Yeay, I'm glad that I did it hahaha did you find it OOC or something like that? Ahh, a big snowstorms, thank goodness then it's already ended. How is it now? Is it still snowing? I would love to see snow someday tho :(

I'm glad that you love this chapter, and I'm more than glad to hear that you enjoyed this one XD I kind of having butterflies in my stomach right now, for being to excited by your review LOL. Well, I guess see you on the next chapter ? Love you! xoxo

 **Guest (Feu) : *** Smiling like a crazy woman seeing you review ;D* LOL. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Mask-san :** Thank you for reviewing! And for the encourage :D

 **00mikan00 :** Aw you are cute too sweety, thank you for reviewing!

 **Bukspiks :** LOL. Yeah, I intended to make their relationship always on fire ;) Thank you for reviewing!

 **Anilissa :** Yes! You are absolutely right :D always guessing on spot hahaha. I would like to think that she knows everything, she always has her way of knowing things, isn't she? ;D Thank you for reviewing XD it's nice to see you again :D

 **Guest :** Here is the chapter, hope you like it :D Thank you by the way for reviewing!

 **StarElsie :** It's great to see you too ;D hahaha Thank you for reviewing!

I really appreciate all the review up here :D You really boost my mood up till the end of galaxy LOL. *exegerating*. But yeah, you go the point =) Love you all!

Thank you for reading this chapter! Signing out XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	6. Chapter 6

**Believing The Impossible**

Sorry for the late update x_x I've been busy with all the uni's activity and homework.. I hope that you are still with me :D

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Quality Time**

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined into the phone right after Hotaru picks up.

 _"_ _Baka. Too loud."_

Mikan didn't mind the threat in Hotaru's voice, she is far too angry to notice that as she continue rampaging with the stupid photo in her mind. "Hotaru! What are you doing! I bet it was you who took the photo of us!"

 _"_ _What make you so sure, baka? You don't have any prove."_

"But you are the only one who can take such a photo, and you know about the email! Moreover the fact that you are that jerk's cousin make you more suspicious!"

 _"_ _Huh. You finally grow some brain." Hotaru replied in her usual deadpanned voice_.

"So its right! Why did you do that? Do you want your best friend to be dead before working properly?"

 _"_ _You are exegerating, and Hyuuga pay me. What do you expect?"_

Sometimes, she really wondered why she befriend this blackmailing, money obsessed girl. Mikan let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, well, I can't do anything about that. Fine then. Thank you for your time, Hotaru."

 _"_ _Baka."_

"What?"

 _"_ _My cousin isn't that bad, you should see him in different light and forget that Akira. You have suffered enough."_

Okay, she take the insult before about her best friend back. So, Hotaru did this out of concern. But why did she pick out such a bastard to occupied her?

"He is not the same, Hotaru. Who would compare that jerk with, with a sweet bastard!"

 _"_ _There is no bastard that is sweet, stupid. Just admit that Akira is a real bastard and you should move on."_

"But you could pick out another man that is better than him." Mikan grumbled, pouting.

 _"_ _Do you look like you can complain about my choice?"_

Mikan pouted further. "No."

 _"_ _Good. Now I have things to do. Goodbye." Click._

Mikan let out another sigh and put down her phone. Guess that she would have to put up with that jerk boss of her for a while..

* * *

 _Knock, Knock._

Mikan frowned from her place on the sofa, not expecting any guest on this day, and she was sure that she didn't make any promise to meet up in this late hour.

Slowly, she rise up from her comfy place and walk to the door to open it.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted in surprise, seeing her boss standing with casual clothes right in front of her apartment door. His hair tousled as usual, and well, he looks devillishly handsome.

Snapping herself back to reality, she was going to slammed her door right on his face, when Natsume shoot out his hand, swiftly holding it so that Mikan can't close the door.

Mikan frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Natsume smirked. "What do you think?"

"You are the boss, and I am the employee. You can't be here." She said while squinting her eyes in suspicious manner.

"I can be wherever I want to be." Natsume replied arrogantly.

Mikan pressed her lips into a thin line. "Well, you can, but I won't let you."

Natsume smirked again. "I will make you then."

Mikan grumbled something incoherently about her boss being a jerk before finally opening the door wider, letting Natsume walk into her apartment.

Seeing the invitation, Natsume walk inside leisurely while taking in his new surrounding. He noted that his new secretary is a neat person, seeing that the floor is spotless, the couch is clean, and there is no unknown smell in the apartment.

'To think that this woman is clean, not likely.' He scoffed in his mind.

Mikan cross her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "So, what do you want, coming here all so suddenly?"

"Can you cook?" Natsume ask, ignoring Mikan's question.

Mikan huffed in anger, but she answered anyway. "Yes."

Natsume smirked, walking to the kitchen like he owned the apartment with Mikan trailing behind him, still fuming. He carelessly take a seat on one of the chair in the kitchen and draped his feet on the dining table, putting both of his hands behind his head.

"Cook a dinner for me then, Sakura." He said in his usual commanding tone.

"I am your employee, Hyuuga, not your servant, or whatever that you can command to your heart content." Mikan snappily said, frowning. She has tried to used Tsubasa's advice, seeing everything in a new light and find her own happiness in this new working environment. But this man, this stupid annoying man, keep breaking her patience over and over again, making her wanting to pounce on him all over again.

Natsume take out his phone and show her the picture of them kissing. "Do you want this to be sent worldwide?"

Mikan bit her lower lip, containing her anger and trying to smooth out her expression. "Fine, Hyuuga. Just – ugh – just don't post the picture!"

Natsume nodded satisfiedly. "Good. Then start cooking."

Mikan, with deep frown still attached on her brows, move swiftly around the kitchen. Opening the fridge to find the things she needs and start to cook.

Truthfully, she wants to try cooking something unedible or perhaps something that will make this annoying man ended up in the hospital, but, she doesn't want to risk her – ehm – scandalous photo, so she tried her best to cook something that actually taste delicious.

"What is this?" Natsume emotionlessly ask as he eyed the plate in front of him, complete with spoon and fork on each side.

"See it with your own eyes, Mr. Bossy." Mikan answered with clipped tone, seating herself across him with her own steaming plate.

"I have never seen this food before, so can you tell me, Ms. Know it all?" Natsume replied without missing a beat while taking his spoon and start playing with his food.

Mikan huffed and ignored him, prefering to just enjoy her food in silence.

"Ignoring me huh." Natsume commented lightly, finally stabbing one piece of chicken on his plate and put it in his mouth.

"Just enjoy your food, Hyuuga. It won't kill you," said Mikan, rolling her eyes.

It was silent for an hour, only the sound of spoon and fork bumping with plate can be heard, and the buzzing sound of the air conditioner blowing cool air inside the apartment. Natsume have a deadpanned expression on his face, but he polished all of his food clean from his plate, while Mikan looks like enjoying her cooking, tasting everything on her tastebuds.

"I'm done here." Natsume in bored voice, announced, standing up and putting his hands inside his jeans pocket.

Mikan frowned. "You already invaded rudely here, asking for food, and you dare to walk out without washing your own dishes?"

Natsume smirked. "Do I look like the type who wash his own dishes?"

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Yes." She pressed the word.

"What will you do if I wash my dirty dishes?"

"Why should I do something for you? It's your responsibility!" If she can, she want to take the baseball bat in her room and hit his head until he has amnesia or something like that. This man is too unbelievable.

Natsume shrugged. "I'm out from here, Ms. Sakura. Tomorrow is the event will take place, I will send everything you need here, including make up artist, and I'm going to pick you up at 8 o'clock sharp in the evening. I expect you not to be late."

"Hey wait you jerk! You can't just leave everything!" Mikan run to catch Natsume, but Mikan being the clumsy girl she is – despite the black belt and everything – stumble on the carpet and fall face first towards the ground.

Well, and Natsume being Natsume, swiftly turn around, and catch Mikan in his arms, steadying her falling figure. "Only stupid people can trip on a flat surface. Tch. Looks like I really employ a wrong person." Natsume commented, frowning.

Mikan is blushing. Natsume already see it clearly. But Mikan still try to hide it anyway. "I- I'm. Ugh. Thank you for catching me, and sorry for being stupid then!" Mikan snappily replied, glaring at her boss. 'Why don't you fire me if you think you employ the wrong person? Forget about the revenge, I can't stand this anymore, just fire me or I will resign myself!" She continued her ranting, while moving her hands in anger with Natsume watching her in full amusement.

"Who said that I want to fire you?" Natsume ask with a smirk on his face. "You could resign, but I will post the photo."

Mikan want to punch that handsome face so bad. Stupid emo boy. One second he is mad, and another second he is laughing at her. Jerk!

"By the way you still have an event to attend. You can't resign now." Natsume said again in a smug voice, knowing that he has won.

Mikan close her eyes and clenched her teeth, trying to cool off her anger. "Fine, just go out and don't go back, like ever!"

"See you tomorrow, Polka-dots." Natsume replied with cool voice and vanish behind the door.

Mikan gaped for a moment, before her brain finally work and understanding dawned to her loading head.

"I WILL KILL YOU NATSUME HYUUGA!" Mikan screamed really loud as she realized that he must peek on her bra when he caught her, as she is wearing a v neck loose t-shirt which surely give someone a full view of her breast if that someone stood closely to her and as tall as Natsume.

* * *

"Hi Mikan!" Nonoko and Anna greeted her cheerfully when Mikan arrived on their table.

"Hi, Nonoko, Hi Anna." Mikan force a smile on her lips as she seated herself beside Misaki who is busy sipping her coffee while scrutinizing her with sharp eyes.

"Whoa, what's with the deadly aura so early?" Mochu commented while munching on his fish burger.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Misaki ask in concerned voice, eyeing the black eyebags under Mikan's hazel eyes.

Mikan just throw a short glare at Mochu, which make he quickly shut up and give another forced smile to Misaki. "I'm okay, senpai. Just can't sleep yesterday." She replied lamely.

Mikan start to call Misaki as senpai ever since she knows that she is 5 years older than her, and since it felt weird to call her nee-san, she resort to call her senpai.

Misaki frowned, her eyes shows that she didn't believe Mikan's lame excuse just now. "Tell me the truth, Mikan, what's bothering you? I will beat them up for you."

Imagining that her senpai beat up that jerk is too much as Mikan finally burst out in soft laughs.

Everybody on the table look at her like she has grown another head but she continue her laugh anyway, with the hilarious image still stick in her head.

"Did you ask something funny, Misaki?" Kitsuneme ask the older pink head, looking questionably towards the laughing brunette.

Misaki slowly shook her head, still wondering did Mikan hit her head somewhere or did she ate something wrong. "No, I just offering my help in beating whoever make her stay up all night because of stress."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Stressed?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Anna, you are so insensitive. Look at her, her face clearly screams that." She pointed to the still laughing Mikan.

Nonoko chuckled. "Well, looks like she isn's stressed out anymore now."

Misaki sigh. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Uh, Mikan-san, can you stop laughing? Truthfully its creeping me out." Yuu, for the first time, speak while pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry," Mikan said, chuckling the rest of her amusement. "It's just, well, the one who stressed me out is our lovely boss, and I just imagine how his expression would be if senpai punch him right in the face."

Kitsuneme and Mochu spontanously laughing their heads off as soon as they heard what Mikan said, while Anna and Nonoko just giggling, and Misaki shaking her head.

Yuu smiled at Mikan. "But if Misaki's words can make you laugh, I guess it's worth asking the question, isn't it?"

Mikan nodded happily and put her tray down beside Anna's. "Yes, I guess its okay for senpai to ask the question." She replied and beamed at Misaki before smiling back at Yuu.

"Does Hyuuga-san put too much workload on you, Mikan?" Anna ask in concerned voice.

Mikan bit her lower lip, not sure as to how she would tell her story to her newfound friends. Of course, she can't tell about the blackmail, it would do no good to her reputation. Moreover, Nonoko already look at her with respect, as a non-slut secretary that's not flirting with Hyuuga all the time. Mikan really doesn't want to know what would be her reaction if she knows that she was kissing with the boss 2 days ago, on the second day of her work.

"Mikan? Did he really press you that much?" Nonoko chimed in with worry all over her face. She moves her hand in front of Mikan's face, snapping her back to reality. "Earth to Mikan!"

Mikan blinked. "What?"

"You didn't answer our question." Nonoko replied, still frowning.

Mikan grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, I kind of lost in my thought just now. Uh well about the work, yeah he does press me a lot, but its okay, I'll just adjust to that."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay? Hyuuga-san is famous for working his secretary like a machine."

Mikan nodded her head. "I'm really okay Nonoko. Relax."

Misaki put her hand on Nonoko's shoulder. "If she say so, just let her be then."

"Alright, alright." Nonoko finally give up and go back to eat her lunch.

'Thank goodness they didn't pester me further.' Mikan thought, sighing in relief as she take a slow bite of her grilled chicken.

"So, what's you guys plan for this weekend?" Anna suddenly speak up in excited voice.

Kitsuneme brightens up when he heard Anna's question as he quickly answers it. "We should go for camping! I found this place which is really perfect for our nightly hangout!"

"Whoa, that's perfect man. We could share some scary stories in the middle of the night. We've never been on camping before!" Mochu replied, clamping his hand on Kitsuneme's back and grinning like a mad man.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We'll be too tired to work on Monday." Misaki butted in, frowning.

"I think that's a good idea, Misaki. We just need to do some light activities so we won't be too tired on Monday." Nonoko said, smiling in agreement. "And we could use some help on the D day from the staff there so we won't exert unecessary energy.

Misaki was silent for a moment, looking like thinking deeply, before finally saying, "Well, yeah. I guess if you put it like that then it's okay."

"What's this all about?" Mikan ask in confusion, not understanding even a bit about their conversation.

"You see Mikan, each weekends we always plan something to do, either it would be just watching movie together, or just hang out in some cafe, but the most important thing is that we do this together." Anna explained excitedly. "Look, we always documented them." She continued, showing several photos of them playing with water, in the cafe, having fancy dinner, etc from her purse.

Mikan smiled, seeing the cute pictures of them doing many activities. "Really? That's a good thing I guess."

Anna nodded. "Yes, indeed it is! Do you want to come Mikan? You can bring one or two of your friends if that would make you more comfortable."

Mikan chuckled. "I'll see about that, Anna. I would love to, but I must see how is my schedule."

"But you should be free on weekends, Mikan!" Kitsuneme butted in. "You should come, it would be fun!"

"I don't know, Kitsuneme. I will inform you all tomorrow, alright?" Mikan replied still with a smile on her face.

"But you – "

"Kitsuneme." Nonoko scolded with soft voice. "It's okay if you can't come Mikan. Just tell us tomorrow about your decision."

"I will."

* * *

 **Anilissa :** LOL. That is super right! I want to have that in reality tho, hahaha. Hmm. Did I make Natsume too patient? I just want to show his never ending teasing side, because he find amusement in Mikan's anger. Thank you for your sweet review! As always ;) XOXO

 **Newroz :** Really? YEAY! Hahaha yes, you know, I'm curious too as to what my fingers would type about the party :D Ohh, you are from Istanbul! That's pretty XD where is your hometown? Is it hot like 40 degree? Or more?

Lol. Thank you so much! You really flattered me ;D I'm glad I met you and have such a sweet supporter like you, thank you! XD XOXO

 **00mikan00 :** You are cute too sweety ;D hahaha Yes. I love their chemistry too, thank you for leaving a review here :D

 **Blue :** Me too, I guess I love to have it in reality hahaha thank you for leaving a review here ;D

Signing out! Thank you for all who has been reading my story!

 _Aquabluemarine_

PS : Please don't forget to leave a review here XD Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Believing The Impossible**

I'm so sorry for the late update! The classes already start, and mostly I used my time to do my homework... I hope you are still with me though ;) So.. I guess I will make it official, I think I can't update too often, but I hope I still can see you guys, thank you for supporting me!

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : A Party**

"Ms. Sakura. I take it that you didn't forget about the event tonight?" Natsume ask in formal tone, eyeing his secretary who walk inside while holding a cup of steaming coffee.

A regular frown, which Mikan always have whenever there is her boss, is back on her forehead as she shove the cup carelessly towards her smirking boss. "Here is your afternoon coffee." She said in a sharp voice, glaring at him in the process. She still can't forget that he has harassed her yesterday night, right in her apartment. This man is absolutely unbelievable.

Natsume arch his eyebrow, taking his coffee and sip it with elegance. "I assume that you didn't forget. 7 o'clock sharp. No late tolerance."

Mikan sighed and take a seat in front of Natsume, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If you want to force me into some unknown party, at least you should tell me what kind of party it is and how should I act."

"It's my sister's birthday party." Natsume replied briefly, still in deadpanned voice.

"I still don't understand why I should come." Mikan snappily said.

"Then don't."

"What? I don't need to come?"

"Don't try to understand it with your little brain."

"Are you mocking me?"

Natsume smirked. "What do you think?"

"Jerk." Mikan spat, slamming her hands on Natsume's table while standing up. "Just make sure that your family don't think low of me."

"Why should they?" Amusement dancing in both of Natsume's eyes.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "I know that you came from rich families, Hyuuga. I know that. Stop thinking that I'm dumb."

"I never thought of you as a dumb person. I just thought that you don't have a brain." Natsume drawled lazily, smirking in the process.

"If I don't have a brain, then don't have me as your partner." Mikan said in a cold voice.

Natsume smirked again. "You should go back to your work, _Polka_. I will pick you up later."

Mikan huffed in anger, but she didn't react further, since it fruitless. She just stand up harshly and stomp out from Natsume's office with steam puffing out from her head.

* * *

"So? How is it Mikan? What do you think?"

Hopeful faces can be seen from all around the table, looking eagerly at Mikan's direction which make her sweatdropped.

"Uh, can we talk about this while we eat?" Mikan nervously ask, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Sure, sure." Misaki quickly replied, secretly glaring at all of the people on the table to start eating.

All of sudden, their table become really noisy, because of forks bumping with their plates and spoons bumping with their bowls.

Mikan, not noticing the sudden change of her new friends, just ignore the noises and concentrate back at her eating.

"Hey, do you know that our Boss' sister will have a party tonight?" Anna excitedly said. Her eyes literally have stars on them.

Mikan choked on her orange juice, which cause her suddenly coughing really hard until her face become red.

"Oh my gosh, Mikan. Are you okay?" Misaki ask in concern, patting Mikan's back.

"You shouldn't drink too fast." Nonoko commented, frowning and give Mikan a glass of water to help her cough.

"Thank you." Mikan replied in hoarse voice and still red faced, drinking the water slowly to avoid choking on it.

"So, what is it that you ask, Anna?" Misaki ask, shifting her attention to the pink haired girl.

"I was saying that Aoi-sama's birthday is today! She is going to have a party tonight!" Anna said again, after making sure that Mikan is okay and not choking again.

Mikan gulped, trying to smooth out her expression so that it won't give away the fact that she is the boss' date for tonight. Well no, the boss' partner. Who wants to be his date anyway.

"Uh, so is this party going to be grand, Anna?" Mikan force out a smile, hiding her nervousness.

Anna clapped her hands. "Of course! They are rich! What do you expect?"

"How about our invitation?" Mochu ask, frowning.

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Only the one who know her will be invited, Mochu. Stop day dreaming, you won't be invited."

Mochu pouted. "You are so mean. I just want to meet Aoi-chan since she is rumored to be really pretty, like a goddess."

Kitsuneme chuckled. "You are bald, no pretty girls want to be with a bald guy."

Mochu glared. "I'm better than you, small eyed guy."

Kitsuneme just laughed. "I still have hair anyway, and I'm proud of my eyes."

"Please guys. We don't want to fight here." Yuu spoke up, begging with his voice and his eyes.

"I'm proud of my head too!" Mochu retorted, ignoring Yuu's plead.

"Break it up boys, or I will break your precious necks." Misaki threatened with vicious glare towards Kitsuneme and Mochu.

Silence quickly fall down on both of them, not wanting to be the prey of Misaki's anger.

Nonoko cleared her throat. "Okay, enough about that. We know that there is a party and we won't be invited. How about we talk about our plans on this weekend?"

Mikan frowned. "Why aren't you all invited?"

Anna smiled. "It's a private party, Mikan. Of course we won't be invited."

"I see." Mikan responded briefly, while her head is in total chaos. Private party? Why would that jerk force her to be his partner in a private party? What's wrong with his head?

"So about our plan this weekend, are you going to tag along, Mikan?"

Mikan sighed. She really can't avoid this question, because all of them already finished with their lunch. "Well, I think I can come. But I want to bring someone, can I?"

Kitsuneme and Mochu cheered at the same time, while Nonoko and Anna have identical grins spread on her face.

"That's great, Mikan!" Misaki laughed. "Sure you can bring anyone. Just tell me how many person you will bring so I can put them in our plan."

Mikan nodded, feeling a smile spread on her own face. She didn't know, that just by agreeing on their plans, they would be this happy. Guess that she would have many adventure awaits with them in the future.

* * *

"Relax Mikan, you will be fine, okay?" Mikan told herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath and blow it out.

Checking her fishtail braid one more time and making sure that her make up is perfect, she grabs her all time favorite black and red purse, and stride out from her room with her long dress trailing behind.

"Hn. Not bad for an idiot like you."

Mikan automatically jump around and scream like hell seeing an uninvited guest sitting with leisure on her sofa.

"W-what are you doing here!" Mikan shouted again, pointing at him.

Natsume frowned and put a hand on his right ear. "You are too loud Polka. Tch."

"How come you can be here?" Mikan ask again, composing herself.

"You are late by 2 minutes." Natsume nonchalantly replied, ignoring Mikan's question.

Mikan glared at him. "You don't have my apartment key. How can you step inside?"

"Come on. We are going to be late if we wait another minute." Natsume said, standing up, brushing his black tuxedo and start to walk towards the door.

Mikan narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You have my key, right?"

Natsume smirked and fish out a key card from his vest pocket. "What do you think?" He taunted, opening the door and walk out smugly.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "I will make you pay for bribing Hotaru like that! How dare you! What is so interesting about me anyway?"

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "What's make you think that I'm interested in a baka like you?"

"Everything! From your acts, and your threat."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I don't take blackmail lightly, Polka."

Mikan nearly scream in frustation, but she choose to pent in up by punching the elevator's button with all her might. "So this is just your revenge for blackmailing you?"

Natsume smirked. "Of course, what else?"

"Nevermind." Mikan snappily replied, pouting and step into the elevator with Natsume trailing behind.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Hyuuga-san are you... what is this? You, I'm not fit to be in this kind of party." Mikan shouted in panic, trying to step back into the limousine that brought them here. She already has her suspicions when a long black car came to pick them up, but she didn't expect that the party would be _this_ grand.

"Shut up, Polka. You already agreed, no going back." Natsume replied nonchalantly, quickly grab her arm, preventing her from going anywhere.

"But this, this is impossible!" Mikan hissed in a low voice, gesturing to the big building in front of her with a red carpet on each steps of the grand staircase.

"What? You are noisy." Natsume frowned at her, glaring with his infamous crimson eyes.

"I am not from your class, Hyuuga-san." Mikan said with a calm voice, while her eyes darting everywhere, looking at couples stepping down from expensive cars with class and elegance. Their dress can't be compared to her. They wear the dress like it came from catwalk, but her, no look at her, she would be a joke here.

"Just shut up and go inside, Polka." Natsume said in aggravated voice, pulling her arm and start to drag her inside.

Mikan's face is far from elegant. Her forehead glistened from nervous sweat, and her eyes can't stop darting left and right, noticing that all of the guests looking at her with curious look, or disgusting look. She keeps bitting her lower lip, and her palms are wet from continous sweat.

"Hyuuga-san. I really can't do this. I keep getting this look full of hatred." Mikan whispered to him as they pass a group of giggling girls.

Natsume rolled his eyes and continue to walk casually with Mikan on his arm. "Just relaxed, Polka. No one going to hurt you if I'm by your side."

Mikan hissed hearing Natsume's statement. "But what if you leave me? You can't be always by my side, right?"

Natsume shrugged carelessly. "What do you think? Just hold on to me. You'll be okay."

Well, guess that's the closest thing Natsume would say to comfort someone.

"Onii-chan!"

As the shout was heard, a whirl of black hit Natsume with powerful bump, which make Mikan, who put her hand around Natsume's arm staggered back a few steps, and nearly fall flat on the ground if it isn't for a strong arm anchored to her waist.

Natsume grunted and push away a woman with his free hand. "What are you doing Aoi? This is a party, stop glomping on me like that."

"I'm hugging my big brother." Aoi replied, pouting cutely.

Aoi – Natsume's sister – is an epitome of beauty – well, everybody already knew that though, its already a public secret that Aoi Hyuuga is a flawless woman. But Mikan can't believe that until now, when the person herself stood before her.

Her straight, black hair cascaded down on her back beautifully, like a dark waterfall which reflected the light, she has high cheekbones, curved and full lips, and big eyes which framed with thick and long eyelashes. Of course, as a member of Hyuuga family, she has the captivating, rare color of eyes, which is crimson, and she has the same alluring vibe as her big brother.

"A lady shouldn't hug like that." Natsume retorted with a slight furrowed brows.

Aoi laughed, her voice ringing like a bell. "Well, it's up to me whether I want to act like a lady or not."

"You hurt my companion by the way." Natsume stated in his usual bored voice as he let go Mikan's waist.

Aoi gasp, and her hand covered her mouth as her eyes widens in surprise seeing that her big brother, after a long time, finally brought a partner.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Aoi said, bowing. "I didn't notice you because I was too absorbed by this stupid brother of mine."

Mikan flushed, as she didn't know how to react towards Aoi's apology. "Uh, I-it's okay. I don't mind." She stammered, fidgeting nervously.

Seeing Mikan's reaction, Natsume rolled his eyes again. Where did that strength gone? The one that make him startled on the floor. Stupid Polkadots.

Aoi beamed at Mikan. "It's nice to see that my big brother finally bring someone to my party! He always comes alone despite that I always asks him to bring a date." She chattered happily, winking at Mikan.

Mikan blushed at the thought of being Natsume's date.

Wait.

She shouldn't be like this. He is a jerk, and a possible man who hurt Akira. No. She can't tolerate him.

Mikan shook her head to clear her head and smiled back at Aoi. "It's nice to meet you too, I didn't know that I'm a first date that he brought here."

"Shut up, buriko. You are spouting non sense," growled Natsume, his forehead creased into a deep frown.

Aoi childishly stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I'm telling her the truth."

"Whatever."

"Uh, You are Aoi Hyuuga right? I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan quickly ask, trying to disperse the tense air.

Aoi nodded and smiled again at Mikan. This girl is really a cheerful one. "Yes. Oh, so your name is Mikan Sakura, can I call you Mikan nee-chan? How old are you?"

"I'm 25." Mikan answered calmly with a smile on her face.

Aoi squealed happily. "Then you are on the same age as my brother! So I can call you Mikan nee-chan right?"

Okay, so that arrogant man is on the same age as her, that's surprising.

Mikan chuckled. "I guess I am, and yes, of course, Hyuuga-san. Why not?"

Aoi pouted. "But you must call me Aoi too! How about it?"

Mikan take a quick glance at Natsume. Can she do that? Hyuuga family is known as a powerful one, although she didn't know much about them, she at least know that everybody respect them.

"I don't know if I can do that." Mikan said in low voice.

Aoi frowned and glared at Natsume. "Onii-chan, did you threatened her? Why did she seems so nervous?"

"I'm not. She just feel out of place."

"Oh." Aoi turned her attention back to Mikan. "It's okay nee-chan, you are really pretty, and elegant. I guess you came from a fairy book!"

Mikan laughed at Aoi's statement, her nervousness seems to evaporated into a thin air. "Thank you so much, Hyuuga-san. I'm flattered, but you are more stunning than me."

Aoi pouted again. "I told you to call me Aoi, nee-chan."

Mikan bit her lower lip, unsure what to answer.

"You are free to call her anything, Polka. Stupid is her other nickname." Natsume drawled while smirking.

"Hey, I am not stupid! Nii-chan you are so mean even at my birthday party!"

"Oh my gosh, Aoi-chan, sorry, I nearly forgot!" Mikan blurted out. "Happy birthday to you, may you have a prosperous year ahead!"

Aoi giggled. "Thank you so much, nee-chan! And its okay, there is someone who hasn't greet me yet anyway." She said, glaring at her big brother.

Natsume sigh. He pull out his hand from his pants' pocket and give Aoi a quick pat on the head. "Happy birthday."

"Yay, now everything is perfect." Aoi clapped her hands happily. "Now, I need to call mother to introduce nee-chan to her!" She said again, her head turning as her eyes searching for the wife of Ioran Hyuuga.

"You call for me, Aoi? I see that your brother has arrived." A soft voice said from behind Aoi.

"Mother!" Aoi shouted as she quickly turn and give her a hug.

Kaoru Hyuuga, mother of Natsume and Aoi, return the hug and smile in elegance as she take a step forward, facing Natsume and Mikan who start to fidget again out of nervousness.

Mikan force a smile on her face and bowed politely in the presence of the older Hyuuga which returned by a nod. She tried to mask her emotion, although she know that she has no talent in that, but she tried anyway.

"Hello there son, I see that you brought a partner. May I know who is this?"

"Mother." Natsume greeted her and nodded. "This is Mikan Sakura. She work as my personal secretary at my company."

"Personal secretary?" Kaoru arched her delicate eyebrow, looking at Mikan with sharp and cold crimson eyes.

'Uh-Oh. I know this would be a disaster.'

* * *

 **SoulHorse :** I hope this chapter is interesting too ;) thank you for the critic and your review sweety, I really appreciate it! XD

 **Layliaman98 :** Yeah, that's right though, I didn't think that before. Glad you mention it XD thank you for leaving such a sweet review here! :DD

 **Anilissa :** Yes! Absolutely! Hahaha I guess that's because Natsume didn't have anything else on him to blackmail Mikan. Thank you for reviewing the chapter again ;) Hope to see you soon!

 **Newroz :** Really? You love it? Thats great XD I'm really happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one too :D I'm guessing its because Natsume finds Mikan interesting (?) I don't know either why I made that, lol. Thank you for your amazing review, as always XD

Oh, I see.. I thought it's always like that. I can't stand it when the weather is hotter than 30 degrees though, I think want to sleep on the floor if its like that.

Because you encourage me and make me want to update the story more often =) I'm glad if you feel like that XD You also make me feel special, sweety ;) Thank you once again!

 **Mask-san :** Thank you mask-san! XD

 **Blue :** You are sweet too ;) thank you for reviewing!

See you again in the next chappie ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Believing The Impossible**

Hi, again, sorry for the late update :(

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : A Party (Part II)**

"Personal secretary?" Kaoru look at Mikan with sharp look, sending cold vibes towards the nervous girl.

'Uh-Oh. I know this would be a disaster.' Mikan thought in panic and distress. She gulped nervously, wrecking her brain, trying to find a suitable answer that won't make Natsume's mother more annoyed.

"Yes, mother. She is my personal secretary, is there any problem with that?" Natsume answered his mother, smoothly saving Mikan from the responsibility of answering her.

Kaoru blink, all the traces of coldness and distate vanish from her face, as an elegant smile was back on her curved lips. "Of course not, son. You have an excellent choice of woman."

Somehow, despite the fact that Kaoru sounded like praising her, Mikan still felt the sarcasm behind her wording. She doesn't know if her feeling is right or not, but one thing for sure, Kaoru Hyuuga is a dangerous woman.

Natsume frowned. "She is my employee, mother, not my woman in that _meaning_."

Kaoru laughed. "No, no. I didn't mean like that my handsome son. But all the secretary do their dirty job, right?" She said sweetly.

"Mother! You can't say something inappropiate like that!" This time, Aoi is the one who spoke up her protest. "Mikan nee-chan is a sweet girl. You must know her first before judging her to be at the same level like that Koizumi!"

Kaoru's smile broaden, which make Mikan automatically took a step back since it was so intimidating. "I see, then may I have her for a few moment?"

Mikan's eyes widen and she quickly look at Natsume's way, asking for help.

Natsume slightly arched his eyebrow, as he turn back his attention to his waiting mother. "Sure, just bring her if you want." He replied, shrugging.

Mikan gulp. He is really a devil from hell! How can he let her be with his scary mother when he has seen what she wanted to do to her!

"Can I come mother?" Aoi ask, touching slightly Kaoru's upper arm.

Kaoru smiled and pat Aoi's cheek. "You are the celebrant, dear. You must lead the ceremony, go now. All of them are waiting for you on the stage."

Aoi glance at Mikan's pale face for a second, before giving Kaoru a brief hug then strode away towards the stage.

"Come, Sakura-san. We will have little chat in my lounge. I think you would love to know about my son." Kaoru said, still in her sweet voice although it has a sharp edge on it.

Mikan can't do anything as Kaoru, none too gently, pull her upper arm and start to walk.

"Mother."

Kaoru's steps faltered as she turn back and smiled at her son. "Yes? Is there anything you need?"

"If you don't give her back in one piece, I will make sure to leave the house forever." Natsume nonchalantly said, giving his mom a cold look.

Kaoru chuckled. "Sure son, I assure you I won't do anything bad to this sweet girl."

"I only give you 15 minutes."

"Why? When did you become such a possesive man over a woman?" Kaoru ask, her eyes shows unreadable glint.

"Whatever." Natsume replied briefly, not answering Kaoru's question and vanish in a sea full of people.

"Come on, sweety. Let's go to my lounge." Unexpectedly, Kaoru still keep her sweet and kind voice although there is no one here anymore except Mikan and her.

"Yes ma'am." Mikan quietly replied, following right behind Kaoru.

After a few minutes walk in silence, a few turns, and one trip climbing a set of stairs, they finally stop at a big room contain many fluffy sofas, glass table, and a beautiful chandelier.

"There are some tea on the table right there, Sakura-san." Kaoru said lightly, but there is a bit of a coldness there. "Can you serve me?"

Mikan blinked, before bowing and quickly went to the place Kaoru has pointed.

"So, Mrs. Hyuuga want me to perform the art of tea?" Mikan mumbled to herself, bringing the tray in front of her and start to perform the traditional routine.

Luckily, Mikan learnt this when she was still 5 years old, since her grandma was a strict japanese woman, she forced Mikan to learnt everything. In the past, Mikan often grumbled about she won't be a princess anyway so she won't need it, but now, she give thanks to her grandma, because she prevent her from being grilled alive by the wife of the Hyuuga Head.

Mikan did everything skillfully and gracefully. Every move flowing perfectly, like a stream of water.

"I see that you have learnt about this." Kaoru commented when Mikan has done and serve her the tea.

Mikan smiled a bit. "My grandmother is a traditional woman."

Kaoru nodded and sip a bit of the tea. "It tasted good."

Mikan blushed and fidget a bit out of nervousness. "Thank you, Hyuuga-sama."

"Can you answer me with truth?" She ask, staring straight into Mikan hazel eyes.

Mikan quickly nodded. "Yes, Hyuuga-sama. I can."

"Why did you apply in my son's company?"

Mikan take a deep breath, calming herself before answering, "I got the position from Hotaru, my best friend."

Kaoru look surprised for a few second, before she smoothed out her expression again. But Mikan already knows that Kaoru didn't expect that this secretary have a relationship with her niece.

"Hotaru Imai?" Kaoru ask, confirming.

Mikan slowly nodded. "Yes, Hotaru Imai. We've been friends since five."

"I see." Kaoru replied briefly, her eyes look faraway, like she is in a deep thought.

The room become silent for a while, before Kaoru finally snapped out from her trance and asking Mikan another question.

"What did you think about my son for the first time?"

"Uh." Mikan stuttered, not sure what to answer.

A ghostly smile appeared on Kaoru's lips, her eyes have this glint like a lion looking at its prey. "Its okay dear. Just tell me what you think. He is handsome right? Charismatic? Alluring?" Kaoru is back on her sweet, coaxing voice.

"Huh? No, of course not, Hyuuga-sama." Mikan replied, confused. What does this woman mean? Is she serious? What's so alluring about that jerk?

Kaoru chuckled. "Oh dear. You are so amusing. I bet you think he is like a prince charming."

Mikan frowned. "With all respect, Hyuuga-sama. I'm sorry but I didn't think of your son like that."

All traces of laughter vanish from Kaoru's face, leaving an empty, expresionless one. "Pardon? What do you mean?"

Seeing Kaoru's face, Mikan become afraid as she quickly stand up and bow deeply. "I'm so sorry Hyuuga-sama. I don't mean anything bad to your son."

"No, please sit back, Sakura-san. I just don't expect that from your answer, that's all," said Kaoru in a calm, controlled voice.

"I –" Mikan stop for a moment, glancing at Kaoru's way. "I just want to answer truthfully, Hyuuga-sama."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I accept any kind of answer, except the untruthful one."

"I'm so sorry, Hyuuga-sama, but the first time I see your son, I only see an arrogant man standing with smugness all around him."

There is silent for a moment, which killing Mikan in every second, and she already accept her fate if she must be grilled alive by the older Hyuuga when a laugh ringing through the room.

Mikan lift her head in surprise as she saw the most astonishing thing in her life.

The older Hyuuga, Kaoru, is laughing with all her might. All her coldness vanish on that moment as the corner of her eyes crinkled and her mouth open, showing a row of neat white teeth.

Mikan just sit there, confused as to what she should do.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you are really amusing." Kaoru said after her laughter died. Her voice didn't held any hostileness anymore and her crimson eyes looks warm and kind. "I apologized for making you scared." She continued with a gentle smile curl up on her lips.

Mikan is speechless. She doesn't understand how a woman can turn from evil into a kind one in just a spur of moment, and she still doesn't understand what she should do now.

"Relax, Sakura-san. I won't bite you. I'm sorry if I do anything bad to you just now, it's just usually all the secretary that applied to my son's company only wanted his money, or his looks or the Hyuuga name. I have met many of them, and I have disposed many of them too."

Chill ran down Mikan's spine when she heard her statement. Dispose? Well, certainly she doesn't want to be dispose by this frightening woman.

"I assure you that I like you now, so I won't do anything bad to you." She continued, still smiling all the way.

Mikan nodded unsurely as she force a polite smile on her lips. "Thank you Hyuuga-sama."

Kaoru chuckled, her eyes twinkling. "I really scared you didn't I? Oh, and I thought you aren't scared of my son!"

"Truthfully, I don't, Hyuuga-sama." Mikan answered honestly.

Kaoru laughed again. "I really can't get enough of you, sweety."

Mikan blushed, but she didn't say anything.

"You see, you are right about that, that no good son of mine." Kaoru suddenly rant non stop like a stream of water. "He kept ignoring me and treat me like a stranger. I can't hug him anymore like when he was still a child and I can't even kiss him! He is so cold, and arrogant like his father. He like to show that everybody want him. I know that he is handsome – of course all Hyuuga have a nice genes – but he shouldn't flaunt it like that. One day I would smack that head of him, I will make it hard and nice."

Mikan blink, not knowing what to say. "Um. I'm sorry to hear that, Hyuuga-sama." She finally responded carefully, observing the older Hyuuga's reaction to her statement.

Kaoru chuckled. "Thank you child for hearing me out. I think my time is up, and you must be back on the party before my son leave my house."

Still in confusion, Mikan followed Kaoru's step outside the room, only to find Natsume already standing there, leaning on the door frame, with arms across his broad chest and a deep frown on his face.

"Son! I didn't expect you to wait for Sakura-san."

Natsume just grunted as an answer and trained his eyes on Mikan.

"What?" Mikan ask, arching her eyebrow.

Natsume scrutinize her for a moment, before grabbing her arm and start to drag her towards the hallway.

Kaoru, being the only witness of their act, only chuckled and shook her head. "That Natsume, he sure choose one interesting girl." Kaoru said to herself, smiling. "But he choose right this time, and look how protective he is! He is so cute!"

* * *

"What did you talk about with my mother?" Natsume ask as soon as they step into a room.

"Where is this?" Mikan ask back, her eyes looking around, only to find a big bed, two side tables, a big wooden desk with a laptop and study lamp on it, and a big bookshelf filled with thick books.

"I ask you first." Natsume replied impatiently.

Mikan smirked. "Well, you have to answer me first."

"Tch. You are in my room, satisfied?" Natsume growled, glaring at Mikan.

Mikan gaped. "W-what? Your room? We need to get out from here, fast, before anyone assume anything." Mikan scrambled to the bedroom's door, trying to open the door and escape from the room, but Natsume is faster.

He swiftly grab Mikan's upper arm and caged her on the wall beside the door. He look down, straight into her hazel one. "Tell me." He whispered in deep voice. "What did my mother do to you?"

Mikan shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the chaos made by Natsume. Her heart jump crazily as her hands start to shake in nervousness.

"Can you let me go?" Mikan whispered back, her voice sounded like a mouse being stomp over.

"Why should I?" Natsume ask, his hot breath blowing on her neck, making her feel tingles all over her body.

Mikan shut her eyes and put her palms out, pushing Natsume with all her might. "Please just get off me!" She half shouted.

Natsume budge a bit, but he easily steady his stance as he lower his face to the side of Mikan's head. "Why should I?" He repeated the same question with husky voice, earning a surprise squeak from the woman trapped inside his human cage.

"Why did you do this to me!" Mikan screamed in frustation, blushing heavily.

Natsume smirk seeing Mikan's red face. He move away a bit, but still making sure that Mikan won't go anywhere. "What did you do with my mother?" He ask once more.

"We just talk." Mikan replied in a small voice as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What kind of talk?" Natsume keep pressing, his finger trailed lightly down Mikan's arm, making her shivering.

"J-Just a few things about you." Mikan kick herself mentally for stuttering. This man presence is really scattering her brain for goodness sake!

"Hm. I see. Can you go more detail?"

Mikan bit her lower lip. "She wanted to know why I choose to work for you. She thought I am like your other secretary."

"And then?"

"She want to know what's my first impression about you."

Natsume smirked. "What is your first impression?"

Mikan glared at Natsume, stucking her tongue out childishly. "You are the most arrogant man that's ever walk on earth!"

Natsume nodded and let Mikan go, as he walk and take a seat on the corner of his king sized bed. "It's not that hard isn't it?"

"What?" Mikan snappily replied, still annoyed at the fact he could manipulated her so easily.

"To tell me the truth."

Mikan snorted. "Whatever."

"Come here."

Mikan arch both of her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? You could harassed me without anyone know it!"

Natsume let out a small laugh, which make Mikan frozen in surprise. Hyuuga family is really no good for her heart since they make it jump too many times.

Before Mikan realize it, Natsume already stand up and swiftly pull her into him. As she collides with his hard chest, Natsume let himself fall on the bed, making her into a cuddling position with him.

Mikan screamed.

"You are too loud, Polka." Natsume growled as he clamped his hand on Mikan's mouth.

Mikan struggled for a moment but she can't be free from Natsume's strong grip. She kick furiously but that's futile either.

Natsume rolled his eyes and let her mouth go. "You know I'm stronger than you. You only took me by surprise back then so you can defeat me. But can't do that anymore."

Mikan glared viciously towards the crimson eyed man. "Shut up."

Natsume smirked as he leaned down, there is only a few centimeters between his lips and hers. "What do you think of me now, Ms. Secretary?"

"Jerk." Mikan blurted out, panting slightly. Her eyes still burning with anger.

Natsume's smirk widen as he closed the gap and crush Mikan's lips with his.

* * *

 **Newroz :** Yes! He is incredible, but I like that ;) I see.. what would you feel if you go to tropical country like mine? :D Thank you so much for the encouragement, I really appreciate it XD Yes, I will take a good care of my grades and make sure I've done the best ;) Thank you for reviewing, sweety. Till the next chappie! Love you too! xoxo

 **Layliaman98 :** What do you think about mrs. Hyuuga now? ;) Yes! As always Hotaru like to have ways with money LOL. Thank you for reviewing sweetie, really appreciate it!

 **Anilissa :** Hahahaha your guess is absolutely right! Maybe in this chapter his interest is more obvious? ;) Perhaps I guess.. that's a rich lifestyle for you ._. I am planning to make a good ending for Aoi though XD thank you for reviewing as always! =D

 **Mask-san :** Thank you for your review! ;)

 **Blue :** Aw, thank you for your review! :D

Signing out!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	9. Chapter 9

**Believing The Impossible**

Another sorry for the super late update x_x I hope you forgive me *panic*, and I hope you still stay with me :"). My work seems pilling up on me and I really haven't open the fanfiction from the last update until now ._.

But anyway, please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : A Party (Part III)**

Mikan felt like her body being jolted by electricity.

Every inch of her body burning with pleasure, and unconciously, she kissed Natsume back. She can feel his tongue dancing with hers, tracing her sweet cavern like there is no tomorrow.

Her instinct kicked in, as her hands travelled to Natsume's back, feeling all the muscles in it and up to his messy raven hair, pushing his head forward so she can press her lips further to him.

Realizing that Mikan kissed him back and more viciously, Natsume pull away swiftly, his eyes glinting with amusement, while Mikan drop her hands to the bed, her eyes glazing and she is panting heavily.

"So, I take it that you like my kiss?" Natsume ask, smirking.

Mikan blush bright red, as she tried to control her heaving chest. "N-no." She stuttered, her brain still clouded from the effect of Natsume's kiss. "I – It's my body! It reacted on its own. I actually don't want it!"

Natsume chuckled for the second time on that night, making Mikan froze in astonishment again. "Really?" He ask in his alluring husky voice. He leaned down again, taking a light bite on Mikan's ear.

Mikan squeaked in surprise, her hand shoot up to cover her poor ear. "Stop it! Seriously Hyuuga!"

"Call me by my first name, Polka."

Mikan gaped. "What? Are you crazy? No!"

"I won't let you out from this room if you won't call my first name." Natsume casually threatened as he smile evilly. "And you know what would happen if you stay in this room." He added in whisper right beside her ear.

Mikan shuddered, but she still try to glare at him. "No."

"That's a wrong answer." Natsume replied, his pressed his lips on the side of Mikan's neck, making Mikan feels like her brain flushing inside her head.

"S-stop it, Hyuuga."

"My name." He responded, slowly sucking her neck.

Mikan squealed and tried to detached herself from him. "What are you doing!" She shouted in panic. "You will leave a mark on my neck!"

"My name." He drawled lazily, holding Mikan firmly in place so he can continue marking her.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan finally shouted out. Her face looks like a tomato.

Natsume immediately stop his act. "I don't know if that will leave a mark or not. You take too long to do my request." He spoke lightly. "You should check yourself in my bathroom. There is a mirror."

"Request my ass. You are more like threatening me." Mikan grumbled and quickly stood up, running to the bathroom before Natsume change his mind and start to harassed her again.

Mikan slammed the door shut and make sure that she lock the door. After that, she quickly stand before the big mirror above a marble sink.

"What a mess." She mumbled to herself.

She tried to fix herself as much as she can, from her birdnest hair to her ruined make up. But it's futile, she need her bag which contain her brush and make up to make everything looks fine again.

 _Knock, knock._

"Do you need your bag?" Natsume ask from outside the door.

Mikan rolled her eyes. This is annoying. How could he know what she need before she said anything? He is a jerk, not a prince charming.

"Just leave it on the floor please. I don't want to touch you."

There is a soft chuckle before the door was pulled by him, making her stumbled and nearly falling flat on her face if only Natsume didn't anchor his strong arm around her waist, steadying her.

Mikan blushed again as she quickly push Natsume away, taking her bag with her, and slammed the door shut.

"What's with him? Why does he look so out of character today?" Mikan ask herself. She put her hand over her heart, realizing that it beats so fast and out of control.

Stupid heart. She didn't fall for him, did she? He is her nemesis for goodness sake!

Mikan pat both of her cheek. "Okay, stop thinking about him, concentrate and start fixing yourself. After that, you should go out and take a taxi to go home."

Mikan move with a fast pace.

She pull out her braid and brush her hair expertly, letting it fall down past her shoulders. She rummage around her bag, pulling out a few things and start to apply back her face powder and lipstick.

Her eyeliner and eyeshadow looks fine, although if you see carefully they are a little bit smudged, but its still okay. Mikan just dab all the smudged edges with make up remover she brought and she is done.

Luckily Natsume didn't leave any mark on her neck, so she can still wear her dress just fine without any need of make up.

 _Knock, knock._

Mikan gritted her teeth. That stupid jerk.

"Polka, are you done? My mother is waiting for us at the ballroom. My sister want to blow her stupid candles. You are so slow."

Mikan quickly pack up all of her things and step out from the bathroom, pulling at the door harshly.

"You are the one who messed me up!" Mikan half shouted in rage. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

Natsume smirked and arch his eyebrow. "You look nice with your hair let down like that. Is it always this wavy?" He ask, taking a few steps and stand right in front of her, pulling a stray of her hair.

"Shut up!" Mikan roared, pushing Natsume away with all of her might, although Natsume didn't budge even a bit.

Natsume stared at her fuming for a moment, before leaning down and whispered on her ear, "If you don't cut out that anger, I will kiss you until you faint. How about it, Polkadots?"

Mikan quickly clamp her mouth shut, and didn't say anything more, although her eyes still blazing with fury.

"Good girl."

* * *

"Mikan nee-chan! Where did you go? I want you to watch my celebration!" Aoi glomped on Mikan as soon as she arrive with Natsume on tow.

Mikan automatically smiled seeing the energetic girl. It would be the hardest task to hate this Hyuuga member. "Aoi-chan. Hello to you too. I just fixing my make up and braid, they look messy."

"Oh! You let down your hair!" Aoi commented, touching Mikan's wavy hair. "You look nicer like this, nee-chan, you should let down your hair more!"

"I told you so." Natsume whispered softly.

Mikan squeaked a bit, but she brush Natsume off and focus her attention back to Aoi. "I will do that from now on if I'm not working then."

Aoi clapped her hands. "That's great!"

"Now, Aoi, you should prepare yourself. Aren't you going to change your dress?" Kaoru Hyuuga, who has been standing beside Aoi all this time finally spoke up, her tone gentle and motherly.

"Yes, mother!" Aoi nodded vigorously and bouncing away.

"I see that you have brought her back, son." Kaoru commented lightly, her crimson eyes still look warm and a small smile curl up on her lips.

Mikan bowed. "Hyuuga-sama."

"Please call me Kaoru, Sakura-san."

Mikan blinked. "No, I can't do that, Hyuuga-sama. I don't want to disrespect you."

Kaoru's smile widen. "How about we exchage? I call you Mikan and you call me Kaoru."

"But, Hyuuga-sama, I – "

"Just do what the old woman said, Polka. It's easier." Natsume suddenly spoke up, hands inside his pants pocket.

Kaoru frowned. "Natsume! How dare you call your own mother an old woman!"

"You already have two children, mother." Natsume replied, shrugging.

"Um. Kaoru-sama? Should I call you like that?" Mikan interupted in collected voice, breaking the banter before it become a full blown fight. Who knows what would happen if it continue.

Kaoru's frown quickly vanish, as a big smile appeared on her lips. Its amazing how everything turns out before and after Mikan have a talk with her. But Mikan glad that it turns out to be like this, she doesn't really want to know what would happen to her if Kaoru Hyuuga doesn't like her.

"Yes! It's fine like that, Mikan. Oh, how I always want another daughter!" Kaoru answered excitedly, patting Mikan's cheek.

Mikan froze in surprise, but she quickly calm herself down, and manage a normal smile – she hope – on her lips. "That would be an honor to have such a beautiful and stunning mother like you, Kaoru-sama." Mikan repllied, bowing.

"My gosh, I really like you! I'm so sorry for treating you bad back then! You should call me mother then, Mikan. How about it?"

"Its really okay, Kaoru-sama. I understand, and I don't mind it. About the calling.." Mikan trailed off, not sure as what she is suppose to do.

"Don't force her to become your daughter, mother. I won't let you," said Natsume in cold voice, his eyes hard.

Kaoru chuckled, her eyes twinkling with mischeviousness. "Why, son? Don't you think it's amazing to have another sister like Mikan?"

"No." Natsume growled.

"I know what you are thinking son." Kaoru chuckled again. "Good luck to that."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stop thinking about absurd things mother, you are always like that."

Kaoru smiled. "Just be happy. I must go now, see you son, Mikan-chan!" With that, Kaoru vanish behind the crowd, leaving indifferent Natsume and confused Mikan.

"What did your mother mean, Hyuuga?" Mikan ask, arching her eyebrow.

Natsume smirk. "Still with Hyuuga? I told you to call me properly. Do you want me to force you again?"

Mikan flushed. "P-Pervert! You are such a pervert!"

Natsume's smirk widen. "Are you sure you want to call me pervert? I can show you what a real pervert would look like."

Suddenly, standing tall right in front of Mikan, Natsume look really intimidating.

Panic, Mikan start to look left and right, afraid that people might notice Natsume doing something perverted to her right there.

"N-Natsume." Mikan whispered harshly. "Please just don't do stupid thing here."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Stupid?" He paused for a moment, before a small grin appeared on his face. "Like this?"

Slowly, he leaned down, his face only a few inches from her.

Automatically, her memory reeled back to 30 minutes ago.

Blushing, Mikan could only push Natsume's face away from her, so that her brain won't start short circuiting and mess everything up.

"Hyuuga, please." Mikan hissed between her teeth.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "How many times I must told you to call me by my name?"

"It's hard." Mikan answered briefly. "I only know you like several weeks."

"Is that a problem?"

"You are my supposed to be enemy." Mikan tried another reasoning.

"You already kissed your enemy." Natsume countered back, his smirk back on his lips.

Mikan glared at him. "Stop harassing me, Hyuuga, or I won't tolerate you anymore."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Tolerate me from what?"

"From your perverted things!"

Natsume smirked. "So you actually tolerate my doings?"

Mikan want to smack his smirking face so bad. "No! I don't mean that!"

"Really? Then what is it?"

Mikan huffed and try to calm herself down. She doesn't want to make a scene in front of so many people. "Up to you, Hyuuga."

"Name." Natsume reminded lightly.

"N-natsume." Mikan mumbled, not looking at his way.

Natsume didn't comment further, feeling contented by Mikan's calling.

The rest of the party went smoothly, with Aoi on the stage, the master of ceremony began to talk about her and her family. He called out Mr and Mrs Hyuuga on the stage, along with their grumbling son, Natsume, while Mikan watch all of this from the sidelines.

The MC teased a bit about the good genes running in the Hyuuga family, also asking a bit about whether Aoi already has a boyfriend or not. Kaoru commented about it briefly, saying that Aoi hasn't mature enough to have a love interest, which quickly being supported by Natsume, the known over protective big brother. He dared everyone who want to court his little sister. The MC laughed at this, and throw the challenge into the crowd, asking whether there is a gentleman among the crowd who dare to court the youngest Hyuuga.

After all of the talk and a little session of questioning towards Aoi, which she answered with broad smile and twinkling eyes, the MC guide Aoi to her big cake to blow all of the candles. Mikan clapped her hands, following the crowds when Aoi has done make her wish and blow out all of the candles.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Natsume, who has come back to her side as soon as the MC done with all the questioning, ask.

Mikan blinked in surprise, didn't expect that the cold Natsume would ask that kind of question. "Yes, I did. Your sister looks really happy, like she has the time of her life."

"That's good then."

Mikan frowned. "Why did you ask?"

Natsume just shrugged. "Nothing. Let's go home now."

"But the party – " Mikan tried to protest when Natsume's hand grabbed her upper arm, dragging her easily towards the exit door.

"It's better to leave early." Natsume replied in low voice, walking in fast pace.

"I can walk by myself!" Mikan shouted, pulling her arms from Natsume's grip.

Natsume sigh, and let Mikan go. "Fine, suit yourself."

Mikan grumbled some noncoherent words before fixing her dress and start to walk beside Natsume.

After a moment of silence, Mikan finally spoke up, not comfortable with all the awkwardness. "Why we must leave early?"

"I'm not a crowd person."

"Pardon?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I don't like to be in the crowd."

Mikan frowned. "I still don't understand."

"Your brain is really small."

Mikan smack Natsume's head. "You are the stupid one!"

"You are too loud Polka." Natsume grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Pervert!"

"Stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

Natsume and Mikan keep bantering back and forth while walking to Natsume's car which parked not far from the building where Aoi's party was held.

Mikan was ready to give Natsume another smack on the head, when suddenly a shadow loomed over her, and a deep voice talk in hoarse voice.

"I see.. so this is the girl Akira defended so much?"

Mikan automatically take a step back and look up to the tall man standing in front of her. He wears hoodie and jeans, with black sunglasses covering his eyes. He has flawless face, and she could see that he is a handsome man. But before Mikan could assess this man further, Natsume harshly pulled her behind his back, effectively covering her sight.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume's voice is hard and cold, like an ice in the middle of snowstorm.

The man cackled as he grinned, showing a row of white teeth. "Hello there brother. It's nice to see you here. What are you doing with a tainted woman like her?"

Natsume growled. "Just get your ass out from here. This is no place for a person like you, _Persona_."

The man – Persona – let out another cackle. "Sweet. You are protecting her? Do you even know that she has a boyfriend?"

Natsume doesn't say anything. He just stared hard at his so called brother, glaring viciously.

"W-what are you doing to Akira?" Mikan whispered, stepping forward, facing Persona again.

Natsume's hand shot sidewards, holding Mikan on her place so she won't step further to his wicked older brother. "Don't." He hissed in low voice.

Mikan ignored Natsume's warning, but she stopped her steps. "What are you doing to Akira?" She ask one more time. Her eyes look dead and hollow, pain clearly shows on both of her hazel eyes.

Persona give out a crooked smile. "What do you think, dear? Akira owe me too much."

"You didn't kill him, do you?" Mikan's voice now laced with fear and rage.

Persona chuckled. "Of course not, he is still useful to me. But he can't pay his debt further."

Mikan gritted her teeth, but she is relieved with the fact that Akira still alive despite all the danger which surround him.

Mikan knows that she should move on from him since its already 3 years, moreover, he only dragged her into dangerous thing which make she finally understand why Akira choose to hide and broke up with her.

But like you know, love doesn't make sense, love is blind, love conquer everything.

"What do you mean he is still useful to you? Did you hold him captive?" Mikan ask in firm voice, her bravery surface again.

Persona smirked evilly, sending chill down Mikan's spine. "He can't run far. After 2 years chasing him, we finally got him. He is a good runner, I must say, and he is good at hiding from us, but sadly we're far better."

"Let him go," growled Mikan, her eyes flashing with anger. "He was trapped by you! You evil!"

Persona laughed at Mikan outburst. "I am evil? No. I am the devil, sweety."

"Just get the hell out from here, Persona. I am not interested to see your face again. You are a disgrace to our family." Natsume finally spoke up again, his crimson eyes blazing with unreadable emotion.

Persona snorted. "I am no Hyuuga anymore. I am my own person. I came here to see this girl, didn't expect that she has a guard dog like you."

Natsume growled. "Shut up."

"Why did you come here to see me? Where is Akira?" Mikan ask, she desperately want to pounce on the demonic man, but Natsume's strong arm hold her back firmly.

"You see, as I told you, Akira can't pay his own debt. He is too battered right now after years being held captive by me. I have told him to be my narcotics seller to pay off his debts, but he must be an angel and said that that was wrong." Persona shook his head and his lips curled into a sad smile. "I kindly want to help him pay his debts, but he rejected me."

"You are downright evil!" Mikan screamed, her tears running. She can't imagine Akira's suffering. She should be there, she should be on his side, helping him, defend him.

"Well." Persona continued, as if Mikan didn't say anything. "Now that your lovely boyfriend can't do anything, I come here to seek another way of payment, from you, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

Soo.. what do you think of this chapter? Please kindly review! ;))

 **Layliaman98 :** LOL. Do I need to make Natsume's mother a meanie again? Hahaha. Yes, yes. Both of them is a pervert I guess :p thank you so much for leaving such a sweet review here :DD

 **Newroz :** Thank you so much! *hug hug hug* its always nice to see you on the review tab XD so excited to read your reviews everytime :D I'm super glad I can make you smile ;D Yeah, I guess we can say it like that, Kaoru finally dropped her cold action towards Mikan =) You are sweet too, dear, thank you once again! xoxo

 **ScarletChaser :** Thank you so much for your lovely review! I hope you didn't get tired of waiting and still found this chappie exciting too XD

 **Infinity1455 :** Hahahahaa thank you so much! You are really sweet! There he is, finally making an appearance, what do you think? ;) Noo, of course I don't find it annoying, you are way too sweet for that :D I hope I didn't dissapoint you for the late update though :")

 **Anilissa :** Yes! Hahaha I'm kind of excited too, writing for their kiss scene LOL. Ah, alright, I guess I can include that in the future chapter, another moment between Mikan and her soon mother-in-law ;)) Yep, I guess I would put Youichi in the picture soon, thank you for reviewing by the way ;D Really glad that you keep up with all my stories XD xoxo

 **Mask-san :** Yeah! Cheers for the kiss ;) thank you for reviewing!

Signing out!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	10. Chapter 10

**Believing The Impossible**

Oh my gosh, I'm so so so sorry for the super late update x_x I've been busy with my activities since i'm started to work as a part-timer ( I'm proud of this LOL ) while still struggling with my classes ( plus homeworks of course ) Soo,, yeah I guess you got the picture hahaha. I finally experienced it first hand that managing your time between a part-time work ( its only a part-time but it takes so much time and energy *sigh* ) and studying is downright hellish, I can feel my body started to wear out. Does any of you have an experience like that too? Lol. But anyway, I can't stay away from writing for too long since I miss you guys a lot, soo.. please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Dilemma**

"Well, now that your lovely boyfriend can't do anything, I come here to seek another way of payment, from you, Mikan Sakura." Persona said, smirking while reaching forward, intending to grab Mikan from her spot.

As fast as lightning, Natsume pulled Mikan back and cover her with his body again, protecting her. His forehead creased into a deep frown as his lips thinned into a straight line.

"She has no business with you, Persona. Step back." Natsume threatened, glaring at him.

Persona shook his head. " _You_ are the one who has no business with me, Natsume." Persona paused for a moment before sneered at him. "Well I would never want to have any business with a _Hyuuga_."

"If you want, I will pay all of that man's debt."

Persona chuckled. "Gentleman as always, little brother." His expression suddenly change into a cold one. "No, I want that girl as the payment, and nothing could hinder me from taking her."

"I am hindering you right now." Natsume taunted.

Persona snapped his fingers, and in an instance, appeared six bulky men out of nowhere, their face void of emotion. Persona cocked his head, an easy smile appeared on his lips. "This, is how I handle a hidrance."

Natsume tensed immediately, his grip on Mikan's upper arm tightens. Although he is sure about himself since he excelled in matrial arts, he isn't sure about this girl behind him.

"Stupid Natsume! Stop thinking about unecessary things!" Mikan shouted and smack his head. "I'm fully capable of defending myself, just make sure that they don't lauch an attack at me at the same time."

Well, Natsume nearly forgot the fact that she fought like hell the first time they met.

If its like that, then let the dance begin.

"Just don't trip and show your panties again, Polkadots." Natsume said before he pounce on the men.

"That pervert." Mikan grumbled, but she still touched at the fact that Natsume care for her despite all of his teasing and annoying acts.

Natsume swiftly takes 2 men down in a mere seconds, they are no rival for his skills, besides, his motivation is the one which make him faster, and stronger. He intended to take Mikan out from the fight as fast as he can, before any of the bulky men can advanced towards her.

But, the fact said otherwise. He was fighting the other men, when one of them moved quietly towards Mikan without him noticing.

Mikan takes a deep breath. She really doesn't want to fight with any of the man, if she must say the truth, she hope that Natsume could take care of them all.

"Come here, girlie. You want to come with us right? Don't you want to see your little boyfriend?" The man said with sickly sweet voice while advancing to her.

Mikan swiftly throw away her heels and hid her purse somewhere safe between the cars, before pulling up her dress so it won't block her movement.

"What did you do with Akira, I want to know." Mikan replied, trying to stall the time.

The man grinned. "Well, you must see all the torturing we've done to him. It's marvelous. He screamed like a girl."

"You sick bastard."

The man laughed. "We are evil, sweetie. What do you expect? A kind treatment?"

"What if I can pay his debts?" Mikan try to ask again.

The man nodded. "Yeah, by surrendering yourself to us. That's how you pay his debts."

"No money?" Mikan tried to act dumb. "Why?"

The man shook his head while smiling. "Sorry dear, but no. Our boss already said that he wanted _you_ as the payment. Then we just need to take you."

"How could I pay his debts by surrendering myself to your boss?"

The man smirk. "Well, my boss can use you for many kind of things."

Mikan take another deep breath, trying not to be provoked by his choice of words. "What kind of things?"

The man shrugged. "You must be there first, sweetie. Akira would love to see you for sure. I hear him mumbling your name in his sleep."

Mikan's heart clench in pain hearing his words. She grit her teeth. Why does her heart still beat for him? Akira.. why? She feels stupid.

"I think I don't want to see him." Mikan answered in whispering voice.

"That wasn't a choice, beautiful. Let's get you to our headquarter." The man said before pouncing on Mikan.

Automatically, out of reflex, Mikan jump to the side, evading the man's attack.

The man growled and tried to pounce on her again.

This time, Mikan dodge his attack while swinging her fist with all of her might.

Her fist meet straight with the man's jaw, and with a cracking sound, the man fall down flat on his back.

If it wasn't for the situation, Mikan would laugh at the expression displayed on the man's face.

His eyes are as wide as saucers with his lips busted because of her powerful punch. Looks like this man really didn't expect for a girl like her can defend herself.

"Looks like I can take you down." Mikan commented lightly, ignoring the steady pulse of pain on her fingers.

The man's surprise face quickly vanish, as he slowly stood up and growled in anger. "I see that you are a feisty one, I won't hold back – "

Before the man could finish his threatening sentence, he already fall down, flat on his face, unconscious.

"Hyuuga." Mikan sighed in relief.

"Let's get out from here before Persona choose to summon more men." Natsume said briefly, dragging Mikan to his car.

"Wait, my shoes and purse!" Mikan shouted, pulling her arms from Natsume's grip.

Natsume sigh impatiently. "Baka. Where did you put them?"

"Wait." Mikan quickly search for her purse and heels, and she found them in no time.

"Hurry." Natsume said, opening the door of his car. After making sure that Mikan is safe inside, he slipped into the driver side, and step on the pedal, manuvering the car expertly.

They hit the road in seconds, and Natsume only slowed down when they are already on the highway.

"Where is Persona?" Mikan ask quietly, looking at the rear mirror.

"He is gone as soon as I defeat 5 of his men." Natsume answered briefly.

There was silence for 20 minutes, before Mikan finally ask another question, "What should I do now?"

Natsume raked his hand through his hair and sigh loudly. "You are really a troublemaker, Polka."

Mikan fidgeted nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that your brother is a dangerous gangster."

"Now, you believe that I am no criminal?"

"Yes." Mikan answered softly. "I'm sorry for acussing you, and for burdening you with all of this things. I promise that I will resign as soon as I can, and you will not see me again."

Natsume hit the steering wheel hard with his fist. "Are you crazy Polka?" He growled. His crimson eyes blazing with fire full of anger.

Mikan blinked in surprised, she doesn't expect that Natsume would be this angry, no, furious. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully, not wanting to anger Natsume more.

Natsume gritted his teeth. "Did you even think with that small brain of yours? Do you really think you can do everything by yourself? Persona is not the usual criminal. He is swift, wicked, and downright evil."

Mikan frowned. She doesn't like the way Natsume talking to her, it's like he is looking down on her. "You don't know anything about me." She replied coldly, glaring at him.

Natsume step on the break suddenly, steering the car to the side of the road.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing?" Mikan shouted, holding onto her seat.

Natsume didn't answer, instead he loomed over Mikan with intimidating look. His jaw hard, and his eyes blazing with inferno.

"Should I knocked some sense into your bird brain, Polka?" Natsume ask in low voice. His voice is soft, but dark and threatening at the same time.

"W-what?" Mikan wanted to kick herself for stuttering in times like this.

Natsume put both of his hands on each side of Mikan's head, effectively trapping her as he lower down his sight, looking deep into Mikan's eyes. "Do you want me to do it? Knocking some sense into your stupid head?"

Mikan clench her fists and mustered up some courage to glare back. "Stop saying that I am stupid. I can think perfectly just like your oh-so-marvelous brain."

"You clearly didn't think, saying something like that."

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Mikan hissed. Deep frown crease on her forehead.

Natsume didn't answer. He just stared hard at Mikan for a few minutes more before pulling himself back, change the gear, and step back into the pedal, continuing their journey.

* * *

They arrived at a mansion in no time.

Mikan tried to ask a few things, but Natsume really didn't say anything after blowing up on her on their way back, and she has no choice but to follow him since his grip on her upper arm was really strong and he grabbed her as soon as he park the car in his garage so she really can't do anything.

"Hyuuga! Let me go! You stupid pervert! It hurts!" Mikan shouted after struggling for a while.

But Natsume act like he didn't hear anything and continue to drag her inside the house, crossing the big living room, and up to second floor.

After opening the door to a bedroom and slam it shut, Natsume harshly throw Mikan on his bed and start to advance towards her with menacing look on his face.

Mikan quickly crawled to the corner of his bed and stay there with frightened look clear on her eyes.

Mikan isn't a scaredy cat, she already prove that by often blowing out on Natsume, and punching the bulky guy a few hours ago, but this, this furious Natsume is on a whole new level. He didn't say anything, but Mikan got goosebumps all over her body, and his eyes look like boring holes on her body, making her really uncomfortable.

Mikan expected that Natsume would pounce on her, but her thought turn out to be wrong as he just take a seat on another corner of the bed and stared at her.

"What?" Mikan ask in whisper, holding herself.

"You won't step out from this mansion unless with my permission." Natsume declared coldly, his eyes still piercing.

Mikan gaped, her fear vanish immediately. "What? No! I am a free woman and you can't ripped that off me, Hyuuga!"

Natsume's eyes darken. "I already told you to call me by my name." He growled.

Mikan sighed. "No, I won't do that."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I won't do both of your request." She replied in defiant manner, anger bubbling inside her now.

Natsume pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers, as if to calm himself down. "Fine. Do your way, but you will abide by my rules."

Mikan snorted and swing her legs down, standing up. "You can't do anything to stop me, Hyuuga. I'm going."

Mikan was walking out from the room which is really alike to the room they went before at Aoi's birthday party when she suddenly being grabbed and thrown back – again – to the bed.

"You aren't going anywhere." Natsume swiftly caught her wrist and produce a handcuff from his pocket.

Mikan's eyes bulge out from surprise and anxiousness. "Where that came from? What are you going to do?"

"Making sure you will follow my rules. " Natsume answered in monotone voice, easily locking Mikan's left wrist with one of the bed posts, effectively stopping Mikan from going anywhere. "It's too much hassle to lock my bedroom door each time I go out, so I just resort to this."

Mikan pulled on her restraint fruitlessly as she glared hard on her jerk captor. "What the heck are you doing Hyuuga! Let me go this instant!"

Natsume just shrugged. "Aoi will help you with your necessities. Just rest for now, I need to go and discuss something with my mother about Persona."

"Hyuuga!" Mikan screamed. "You can't leave me here you pervert! This is kidnapping! Criminal!"

A playful smirk appear on Natsume's lips. Looks like his anger has vanished. "Well, I haven't told you yet, but my family _was_ a Yakuza. So I'm used to that title."

Mikan thinned her lips. "I will make you see hell, Hyuuga."

"I will attend to your anger later, bye Polka." Natsume strolled lightly across the bedroom and walk out while shutting the door.

* * *

"Nee-chan, nee-chan! Wake up."

Mikan groaned a bit, before finally opening her eyes and stretch her neck, since her sleeping position strained her neck in a bad way.

"Aoi?" Mikan mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Aoi grinned. "Hi to you too, nee-chan. It's nice to see you having a sleep over here."

Mikan frowned a bit before assessing her situation, remembering the fact that she is still held captive by that pervert. "That stupid jerk. He dare to lock me like this." Mikan mumbled in anger.

Aoi smiled. "He just care for you, nee-chan."

Mikan snorted. "Care? Like this?" She lifted her wrist which still connect with steel handcuff.

Aoi nodded and chuckled. "Yes, even like that. Its already 1 o'clock at night nee-chan, let's get you to the bathroom and you can sleep again."

Mikan just sigh and give her wrist so Aoi can unlock her handcuff.

"Can I ask where is this, Aoi?" Mikan ask while Aoi is busy searching for the key.

"This, is our _real_ mansion. The one that was used for my birthday party is just a decoy. Usually that building was used for many event, but not for living." Aoi answered lightly, finally taking out the key from her inner pocket.

Mikan's eyes slightly widen. "Oh my gosh, your birthday party! I'm so sorry that you must take care of me when you are the birthday girl!"

Aoi chuckled again and unlocking the cuff easily. "It's really okay, nee-chan. It was yesterday anyway, I'm not the birthday girl anymore. Persona calls for urgent action, so please don't run away okay, nee-chan?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, rubbing her sore wrist. "Your big brother already know if you are the one who take care of me, I really can't run away without hurting you, and I don't want that. If only he didn't think this far and assign a maid for me."

"You are sharp nee-chan!" Aoi replied, laughing freely. "But well, that's a pre-caution before you choose to meet Persona head on."

Mikan groaned. "You are like this too."

Aoi shook her head, her expression turn into a serious one. "No, nee-chan. You are the one who is too carefree. Persona is not someone that you can defeat just like that. He is downright evil, and well, I guess you must have heard all about him from nii-chan."

"But, Akira is with him, Aoi." Mikan finally whisper out her real reason.

Aoi cocked her head. "Akira? Who is he? Or she?"

"He." Mikan confirmed, her voice still in soft whisper. "He is.. my ex-boyfriend. But I somehow I still love him, Aoi. Persona have his claw over him and torture him, I can't let that."

Aoi blinked. "Okay, my assumption is wrong. I thought you like my brother."

Mikan gaped. "What? No! How can I like a jerk like him?"

Aoi chuckled, the tense atmosphere quickly disappeared. "Trust me, he is charming if you let him, and he is actually a kind person."

Mikan huffed and standing up, following Aoi to the bathroom. "It's hard to believe that."

"Just know him more, nee-chan, I'm sure without you realize it, you will fall in love with him in no time." Aoi said with a big smile on her face.

"Sure, Aoi, sure." Mikan replied, slamming the bathroom door and start to strip her clothes.

"I bet my house on that, nee-chan!" Aoi shouted from outside before seated herself on the sofa, reading a book while waiting for Mikan to finish.

Mikan laughed. "In your dreams, Aoi!" She retorted back, stepping into the shower and enjoying the hot water which kneaded her tense muscles perfectly.

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? Please kindly tell me by reviewing XD

 **Newroz :** Thank you so much for your support :') I really appreciate it! I kind of struggling though, juggling between school and work hahaha but yeah hope it all works out in the end :D

 **Anilissa :** Aww, it is always nice to see you here XD hope you get the answer in this chappie :D

 **Layliaman98 :** It's still not revealed yet XD hahaha great to see you here :D

 **Rika Azumi Sakura Yukihara :** Whoa, its really nice meeting a fellow author here XD thank you so much! I'll try to fix all the mistakes on the flow of the story :D thnak you for your input :D

 **Smiley-san :** Its totally okay, and totally fine. I'm more than glad to see you still reviewing my story despite the horrible update times :')

 **GAKaty :** Its okaayy, I'm really glad to find someone who can give critics to me :D I really appreciate it! thank you so much! Nice to see you here again :) I'll try to fix the mistakes :D

Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! Love you all to the moon and back XD xoxo

See you guys on the next chappie! XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	11. Chapter 11

**Believing The Impossible**

I'm sorry for another late post and inconsistent uploads x_x

I hope you still enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Act**

It's been two weeks since Mikan's "capture" by Natsume.

In the first week, Mikan tried to escape a few times, although in the end Natsume always successfully caught her again. After giving up escaping, she started another strategy, which is to stay silent until Natsume let her go. This strategy, she's still doing it until now, wondering when Natsume would stop ignoring her and act like nothing happened.

"Morning Polka." Natsume drawled lazily, stepping inside the bedroom with a silver tray on his hands.

Natsume still didn't trust that Mikan won't run away without her cuff, so she always have her breakfast, lunch, and dinner inside his bedroom. Aoi has told Natsume to break it off and let Mikan wander around, but Natsume is a stubborn man, he just ignore Aoi's pleading and continue with his own sadistic rule.

Mikan just rolled her eyes at Natsume's greeting, and wait for him to put the tray on the table beside her.

"Still not talking?" Natsume ask, arching his eyebrow while his crimson eyes boring into Mikan's.

Mikan sigh and just grab the tray from his hand and started to eat her breakfast in fast pace.

After eating in total silence, Mikan shove the tray back to Natsume's hand and curled on his bed, giving her back to Natsume.

"Polka." Natsume finally open his mouth after a few minutes staring at her.

Mikan answered with silence.

Natsume sigh and rake his hand through his hair, putting the tray aside. "Polka, answer me. Let's talk about this."

Mikan snorted. "Since when did you become considerate? As far as I know you always force your will on me!" Mikan ended her statement with shaky voice.

Natsume frowned and silent for a moment, thinking about Mikan's reaction. Slowly, he reach over, pulling Mikan so he could see her face.

His prediction is right. She is crying.

Natsume sighed. Gently, he wipe away the falling tears and pull Mikan into his embrace.

"Hey Polka. You do know what I am doing is for your own good?" He ask after a few moments.

Mikan only shook her head.

Natsume blow another heavy sigh. "You stupid bird brain. Is Akira that important? More important than me?"

That really got Mikan.

Her brain started to work, and her heart start to beat faster.

Is he? Is Akira more important than Natsume? Wait, why did she would even think that Natsume, the stupid pervert guy is more important than Akira?

But well, its been three years since Akira's abandonment on their relationship, and Mikan knew that she hasn't move on from him ever since.

But.. did she still love Akira with a full heart? There is too much pain when she break up with him, and now there is a new arrogant guy who can uhh... heal her heart?

Okay no. She would forbid herself to think like that. Natsume is her boss, nothing more, nothing less. She has fault and she would redeemed it by resigning from his corporation and stop bothering his life. After that she can take care Akira's problem with ease.

She will do that, she will do that, and she must do that.

Mikan sigh. Why would she even think this much about a simple question?

"Polka." Natsume's voice called Mikan from her train of thoughts. He moved a little so he can stare straight into Mikan's hazel pools.

Mikan blinked. "Yes?" She replied automatically.

"Is Akira more important than me? Tell me the truth about your feeling." He asked once more.

"Why ask such question?" Mikan slowly ask back, her eyes void of any feelings.

Natsume close his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, showing a blazing, passionate fire in his crimson eyes. "I am no romantic person, Polka, and I detest cheesy words. But I have felt that you become an important person in my life."

Mikan literally gaped at this.

She blink a few times, and her mouth seems can't move

Natsume rolled his eyes and lean down, giving a peck on her forehead before standing up and fumble with Mikan's cuff. He let the cuff with the chain fall on the bed, setting Mikan free. His eyes are back into emotionless again, not showing even one bit of passion that he admitted just now. "You are free to go, Polka. I guess I can't really hold someone down to go for her first love." He said in a low voice. Natsume stalked out from the room in silence, leaving the gaping and shocked Mikan on his bed.

* * *

Mikan can't go to sleep that night.

Despite the fact that she really want to go from this so called prison and that she is free to go without any restrain, she still stay, and choose to sleep on her 'own' room this night.

She keep tossing and turning, her mind whirring at full speed, thinking over and over about Natsume's confession and her feeling for Akira. She even cried twice, feeling confuse and hurt at the same time although she didn't really understand the reason behind her hurting feeling. Is it because Natsume? Or because of her old love life?

But, she was dumped a few days after her ex-fiance propose for goodness sake! Is it normal for her to feel this pain even after many years?

Mikan shook her own head, sighing loudly.

No, she should have moved on. She know it deep in her heart.

Yes, that's right, she should have moved on and turn a new leaf.

Another tear sliding down her cheek, making Mikan smile bitterly realizing she still cry over her ex despite he didn't have part in her heart that much anymore. She wipe the tear with the back of her hand only to find her tears coming in full blown like a river.

Mikan shook her head again and stand up, walking to her bathroom.

Picking up some tissues to wipe her tears, she started to strip and fill the bathtub with warm water. Slowly, she go into the bathtub, exhaling another sigh, as she felt the warm water relaxing her body and mind.

She let her tears free, following sobs which rake her body harshly.

She cry everything out, her pain, her misery, her confusion, her love.

Mikan doesn't come back to her bed that night, she just stay there in the bathtub crying over something she doesn't really understand.

* * *

 _Knock,knock_.

"Nee-chan? Are you awake?"

Aoi waited for a few moments, before finally opening the door slowly only to find the bed empty, with the blanket tossed around.

Aoi arched her eyebrow. She has already been informed that her big brother finally let Mikan nee-chan go, but she didn't expect that her nee-chan would run away late at night, because as far as she knew she still have a short chat with her right before bedtime.

Aoi sighed and shook her head. It really isn't her problem although she has taken liking on Mikan with no doubt. She would love it if Mikan can be her brother's wife in the future. Aoi is sure that Mikan can take care of her big brother just fine despite his horrible temper and cold act.

Well, if Mikan choose to go, who is she to prevent that?

Aoi start to stroll inside, intending to take the cuff before any maid who clean the room found it and started annoying gossips.

When Aoi is going to take the cuff, she accidentally saw Mikan's favorite bangle. As long as she knew, Mikan never left without her bangle because its precious for her, although Aoi never ask what makes it so precious.

"This is weird." Aoi mumbled to herself and take the bangle to see it closer.

Confirmed. Aoi is sure that this is Mikan's favorite bangle.

"What are you doing here, Aoi?" A heavy voice ask from the door.

Aoi knew the voice by heart, so she didn't turn around and keep scrutinizing the bangle. "I'm going to check on Mikan nee-chan, but she vanished." Aoi answered simply.

"I let her go."

Aoi sighed and turn to face her older brother. "I knew that. But she left her favorite bangle."

Natsume, still with an expressionless face stalk forward, taking the bangle from Aoi's hand.

"It's weird isn't it?" Aoi continue, crossing her arms.

Natsume was silent for a moment, before looking back at his little sister. "Do you hear water running?"

Aoi arched her eyebrow. "I didn't hear that before."

"I think you are just deaf." Natsume stated plainly.

Aoi rolled her eyes and approach the bathroom door before knocking and asking whether Mikan inside or not.

After waiting for another moment without answer and hearing the sound of water keeps running, Aoi choose to open the door only to find that the door isn't locked.

Aoi glance back at Natsume, silently ask him what to do.

"Go in." Natsume said briefly, crossing his arms.

Aoi rolled her eyes and walk inside, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"My Gosh, Nee-chan!" Aoi shouted in surprise seeing Mikan sit not far from the sink with only a white shirt and hair still dripping with water. Her face is really pale that Aoi can compare her face with those of vampires' and she can literally see that Mikan's body is shaking.

Aoi quickly approach Mikan and shake her gently to make sure that she is still conscious. "What are you doing sitting here with wet hair? You are so cold too!"

Mikan turned her dead looking eyes towards Aoi and gave her a forced smile. "I'm okay." She said in a hoarse voice. "Just not feeling good."

When Mikan turned, Aoi finally can see Mikan's face clearly. She can see tear marks on her face, and her eyes, they are so hollow that Aoi start to wonder what did her brother do to make Mikan like this.

"What happen Aoi? Is Polka okay?" Came Natsume's voice from outside.

Mikan frowned and curl herself into a ball. "Don't let him in please, Aoi." She whispered softly, her voice laced with so much pain that Aoi quickly wrap her in a big hug despite Mikan's wet clothes and all.

"What's wrong with you, nee-chan?" Aoi ask in confusion. She put her hand on Mikan's forehead and quickly retract it when she feels that it is furiously hot.

Mikan slowly shook her head and start to move, trying to get up.

"Don't move nee-chan. I will bring you to hospital right away." Aoi said, pulling out her phone and quickly searched for nearest hospital.

"I don't want to go." Mikan replied, still in hoarse and raspy voice. Her eyes look unfocused and her eyelid keep dropping from time to time.

"You are really sick, nee-chan. I'm afraid you must go to the hospital whether you like it or not." Aoi answered with deep frown on her face.

"Aoi? Tell me what's wrong before I choose to walk in." Natsume threatened with a slightly higher voice.

"Just.." Whatever Mikan's going to say, Aoi won't know, because she lose her consciousness right there.

Aoi caught Mikan in time to prevent her head slam on the marble floor.

"Nii-chan! Can you bring in Mikan's clothes?" Aoi shouted.

Natsume didn't answer, but Aoi can hear a few sounds indicating that her brother is searching for Mikan's clothes. After a minute waiting, Natsume's hand shoot out from behind the door, throwing Mikan's clothes inside.

Aoi quickly and swiftly changed Mikan with the clothes her brother brought and open the bathroom door wide for her brother to come in.

"I think we must bring her to the hospital." Aoi stated calmly, pointing at the unconscious Mikan in her arms. "I don't know what happen, don't ask, just bring her."

"She is burning." Natsume commented when he lift Mikan up.

Aoi nodded and press a few buttons on her cellphone, calling for their chauffeur.

Meanwhile, Natsume quickly grab the blanket from Mikan's bed and wrap her to keep her warm, after that he stormed down to the front door, waiting for the car to arrive.

* * *

"What happened doc?" Aoi hurriedly ask after seeing the doctor came out from Mikan's room in the hospital.

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's just a normal cold."

"But she is really hot!" Aoi replied with a frown on her face.

The doctor nodded, his face turned into a serious one. "Yes, it is what I've been monitored until just now. Her fever is surprisingly high, it reached 40 degree celcius last I checked."

"What the heck did that little girl do?" Natsume said under his breath, clenching his fists.

"Is she going to be okay doc?" Aoi ask again, worry still written all over her face.

The doctor nod. "She should be okay in a few days. But may I ask how is she doing before today? I mean for how many days did she have the fever?"

Aoi take a quick glance at her brother who is still expressionless. "We actually found her dripping wet in the bathroom this morning, doc. We don't know what happened but I have suspicion that she was wet the whole night. She was really healthy yesterday."

The doctor nodded. "I see, that's why she has such a high fever. I will monitor her closely for a few days ahead. Please don't worry, she will be okay."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Aoi said, smiled and bowed.

"I must go now, I will check her later in the evening." The doctor smiled back, nodded and walk past the Hyuuga siblings.

Knowing that Mikan won't wake up for a few hours ahead, Natsume and Aoi choose to go down to the hospital's cafetaria and have a light breakfast there, since they are such in a hurry this morning.

"Hmm. This looks delicious." Aoi grinned excitedly at the sight of full English breakfast in front of her.

"You eat too much." Natsume replied, taking his sandwich.

Aoi pouted cutely. "You eat too little, nii-chan. You have a big body, you should eat more."

"Whatever."

"You are no fun, nii-chan. Stop worrying, nee-chan will be fine."

"You should go home, Aoi. Mother will ask." Natsume stated in deadpanned voice although Aoi can see clearly in his eyes that he is really worried.

"Why don't you?" Aoi ask back, smiling teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Natsume glared at his little sister, but his tensed shoulder relaxed a bit as he exhale quite loud and back to munching his sandwich.

"What did you do yesterday, Natsume-nii?" Aoi quietly ask after a few second of silence.

Natsume answered with silence.

"I'm sure there must be something happened for nee-chan to be like that. You said that you set her free." Aoi continued, staring at her brother who is still expressionless.

Still, Natsume didn't answer anything.

Aoi sighed. "I will go home if you answer my question."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Really?"

Aoi rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I promised."

Natsume was silence for a few second again, before finally answering. "I confessed to her."

"What?!" Aoi half screamed before Natsume's vicious glare shut her up.

"I regret this." Natsume commented, standing up, taking his sandwich with him.

"Wait." Aoi pull her brother back on the seat. "I will listen to your story quietly."

"I doubt that." Natsume quickly replied, and try to stand up again.

"Nii-chan." Aoi whined. "I know you need someone to talk to anyway. I am a good listener, aren't I?"

Natsume sighed and finally back on his seat, taking another bite on his half eaten sandwich. "I really don't know what happened, Aoi."

"What did nee-chan said about your confession?"

Natsume shrugged. "She didn't say anything, although her reaction is too much."

"She still have feelings for him?" Aoi ask again. She already knew the story about Mikan and her ex, moreover, her ex acquainted with her so called brother, Persona.

Natsume frowned, his face looks bitter. "Yeah."

Aoi chuckled a bit, earning another death glare from her big brother. "I'm sorry," said Aoi, smiling. "It's just unexpected to see you care so much about one girl."

Natsume sighed again. "Truthfully, I can't even recognize myself."

Aoi laughed this time, seeing the frustated side of her big brother is an amusing new thing for her. "It's what love can do."

Natsume grunted. "You are so cheesy."

Aoi stuck her tongue out. "That's the fact. You know that. I'm sure you are just shy."

"Whatever, buriko. Now go home, I already answered your question."

Aoi pouted again. "At least let me finish my breakfast first."

"Up to you." Natsume replied shortly.

"Can you promise me that you will inform me when nee-chan wake up?"

"Why should I?"

Aoi frown. "Because I care about her of course. You can't hog her for all yourself, nii-chan! That's mean! I will totally report that to nee-chan when she wake up."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I don't want to tell this to mother, I don't know how she will react to Mikan's sickness. Remember how she reacted when you collapsed?"

In Mikan days of capture, Kaoru Hyuuga has surprisingly been a really good 'mother'. The Hyuuga siblings can literally see that their mother love Mikan so much that she treat her like her own daughter. Kaoru even agree to Mikan's imprisonment in Hyuuga Mansion, since she knows how wicked her oldest son can be, although she didn't agree with the way Natsume held Mikan.

Well, actually Aoi never agreed with the way her brother held Mikan too, but she didn't see any other choice other than that way, because Mikan clearly still have a strong feeling for her ex.

Aoi chuckled. "Yeah I know, she went totally in panic, although the reason was just because of exhaustion back then."

"It's reasonable though." Natsume replied, frowning, remembering how Aoi collapsed because too much exercise.

Aoi stood up, leaving an empty plate on the table. "Well, I'll try my best not to let mother know. But you know yourself that you are like her in searching for truth. I can't lie to her."

Natsume sigh. "Whatever then. Just go home."

Aoi chuckled a bit. "She will be fine, nii-chan. I'll see you in the evening then."

* * *

Done with chapter 11! Thank you to all readers ;)

Special thanks to :

 **Newroz :** Thank you so much! I really appreciate your care and attention XD Yeah, we have overprotective Natsume here, as always ;) hope to see you later on the next chappie xoxo

 **Layliaman98 :** I miss you too T.T yeah, its really been awhile, nice to see you here ;) LOL its normal though hahahaha I thought there would be someoneeeee who think like that XD love you too, and thank you so much!

For dropping some amazing reviews on the last chappie ;) thank you so much guys!

Well, i'm going to sign out for now, see you on the next chapter!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	12. Chapter 12

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Sick**

Mikan slowly open her eyes to a steady beeping sound not far from her ears.

Her body feels like being stab by millions of needles, and her throat is really dry and painful.

She try to move, only to find a firm hand holding her right hand.

"Don't move."

Mikan blink her eyes, not believing what she see with her own eyes.

"Hyuuga?" She ask automatically with hoarse voice.

Natsume frown hearing the name calling, but he would put it aside for now since Mikan's condition is not good.

"The doctor is coming. You better not move even an inch."

A chuckle escape from Mikan before she throw a coughing fit.

"You are really a burden." Natsume grumbled, but he quickly take the glass full of water on the end table and give it to Mikan using a straw.

Despite the sore throat, Mikan drink like she hasn't drink for days.

"Slowly little girl. You will choke, stupid." Natsume pull out the straw and make sure Mikan has drink the rest of the water inside her mouth before giving the glass again.

There is a light knock on the door before it opens and a kind looking man with brown hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Good evening, Ms. Sakura, how do you feel?" The doctor ask, walking inside with a calm smile on his face.

Mikan cough once before answered with hoarse voice. "Horrible."

The doctor nodded, understanding perfectly. "It's normal for you to feel horrible since you have a really bad cold, good thing that there is Mr. Hyuuga who guard you in these two days."

Mikan arch both of her eyebrows in surprise while Natsume look away, grumbling about stupid doctor.

"I was out for two days straight?"

The doctor nodded grimly. "Yes, and thank goodness that your fever has gone down. 40 degree Celsius can't be taken lightly. Now, may I have a quick check up on you, Ms. Sakura?"

Mikan nodded as Natsume quickly steered away from beside the bed so the doctor can check Mikan freely.

After a few minutes, the doctor smiled and put his stethoscope back on his neck. "You make fast recovery, Ms. Sakura. I think you can go home tomorrow if you eat and rest properly."

A small smile quickly appeared on Mikan's lips when she heard that. She really can't stand hospital although she spent two days unconsciously.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga. Good evening," said the doctor, closing the door behind him.

"You are here all day long from the first day?" Mikan quietly ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course not." Natsume automatically answer. "Who would want to take care of little girl like you for two days straight?"

Mikan shook her head. She really doesn't want to start bickering with this unnerving man, since her head still throbbing badly with headache. So, she just exhale loudly as an answer and pull her blanket, intending to continue her sleep.

"You are so stupid." Natsume lightly commented after noticing that Mikan won't replied to his question.

"Sure, boss." Mikan answered in soft voice, not really paying attention since her lid feels so heavy despite that she just woke up not even an hour ago.

Natsume rolled his eyes and stand up, knowing that Mikan will snore again in the few seconds. Well, she needs it anyway to recover fully.

 _Knock, knock._

"Nii-chan?"

"What are you doing here?" Natsume replied, as he walk towards the door and push Aoi who is going to walk inside.

Aoi pouted. "I want to go inside! I heard from the doctor that nee-chan has awake?"

Natsume shrugged. "She sleep again."

"What? Already? Its because of you nii-chan! You didn't call me as you promised!"

"Whatever buriko."

"You are so mean!" Aoi whined while trailing behind Natsume who walk towards the cafeteria.

Natsume is going to turn on the corner when suddenly he stop walking because of a tall woman stand right in front of him with both of her hands on her hip.

"Son, you really an ungrateful one, how come you didn't tell me that Mikan-chan is in the hospital?" The woman hissed with frown on her face.

Natsume rolled his eyes and turn around to the sheepish looking Aoi. "What did I say about not telling her?"

Aoi fidgeted nervously. "Uh, I'm sorry nii-chan. You know I'm not good at lying and mom is really good at fishing something out from me."

Natsume sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I really don't want to debate further mother. Please leave me alone."

"But how is Mikan-chan? I heard that she collapsed?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Aoi, you update her. I don't want to talk about this." After saying that, Natsume walk away, leaving Kaoru and Aoi in the hallway of the hospital.

Kaoru chuckled. "Your brother sure look stressed out, Aoi."

Aoi smiled and nodded. "Sure he is, I know he would falls deeply for nee-chan."

"I can't agree more with that."

"By the way, great acting mother."

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm not fully acting. I really am worried about my future in law."

Aoi giggled. "You are really forward, mother. But she will be fine, I have talked with the doctor and he said that nee-chan can go home tomorrow if her condition improved."

"That's a relief then."

* * *

The second time Mikan opened her eyes, the hospital room already bright with sunlight, signaling that its already morning, or perhaps noon.

But one thing for sure, although there is still a steady beeping sound not far from her bed, Mikan feel a lot better than yesterday. Her headache has vanished, and the pain from all over her body has gotten better.

"Nee-chan! How do you feel?" A familiar bell like voice half shouted from beside her bed.

Turning her head around, Mikan can feel an automatic smile tugged on the side of her lips. Really, nothing can stop her from liking this optimistic girl. "Hi there, Aoi-chan. Nice to see you again."

Aoi pouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you know, seeing that you collapsed like that in the bathroom."

Mikan chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for burdening you. I didn't mean that."

"It's fine, but please, take care of yourself better in the future."

Mikan smiled and nodded. "Whatever for you, Aoi-chan."

Aoi was silence for a moment, staring hard at Mikan, until she exhale loudly and determined looks was seen on both of her eyes.

Mikan reeled back a bit. This isn't looking good.

"What's wrong?" Mikan ask nervously.

Aoi smiled a business smile like, and when she speak, she has this professional, full of authority voice that can't be denied would only come from Hyuuga family.

"I'm not going to let you off this time, nee-chan." Although her voice reverberated with power, she still sounds gentle, and kind. "I think I can assume that we know each other enough seeing that we have spent a lot of time together with you being in the Hyuuga mansion and all."

Mikan tried to cover up her fear with an innocent smile. "What do you mean?"

Aoi still smiling, but more to wicked smile. "You can't pass this interrogation nee-chan, I want you to quickly solve your problem and come with a clear head so things like this won't happen again." She gestured to her on the hospital bed.

Well, actually there is hidden intention behind Aoi's interrogation, which is to know how well her brother has captured the heart her future sister in law.

"I don't understand, Aoi-chan. Please, I still need to rest."

Aoi shook her head. "I already talk to the doctor. Moreover, this is good for your psychology, nee-chan."

Mikan sighed. Give it to the youngest of the Hyuuga family to know how to console people. Really, what do you expect? She is a Hyuuga anyway.

"We will go with the easiest question. How are you feeling right now, nee-chan?"

"I'm fine. You have talk to the doctor, right?" Mikan throw the question back in her defense.

"Wrong answer." Aoi smiled and wait for Mikan to give her another answer.

"I don't know what do you mean, Aoi-chan."

"We can go like this all day if you want to." Aoi shrugged lightly. "I have time and the doctor gave his permission, or we can continue it at our home since you are going to be discharged today."

Mikan groaned in frustration since she didn't see any way out. She thought that this raven haired girl is the sweetest member of the Hyuuga family, how wrong she was. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own good, nee-chan." Aoi replied softly. "If you can understand your feeling, you can move on with your life."

Mikan's eyebrows shoot up, she can't hide the shock expression on her face.

"I'm a professional, nee-chan. I have my way of knowing things." She said calmly, answering question from Mikan's eyes.

Mikan's shoulder sagged. She hasn't seen this side of this cheerful girl before. She is only 19 for goodness sake! She thought she would have the upper hand facing this innocent, younger girl. Another wrong assumption.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"How do you feel?" Aoi repeated the same question, still with a calm smile.

Mikan bit her lower lip, trying to release the numbness of her feeling since the breakdown. "I- I actually don't know." She answered honestly.

Aoi nodded, understanding. "My brother told me that he confessed to you."

Blush quickly crept its way to Mikan's cheeks, making Aoi has to hide her victorious smile. Inhaling quickly, Mikan tried to calm herself. "I think I like him, but not that much." Mikan whispered so soft that if the room wasn't quiet enough Aoi won't heard her.

Aoi smiled encouragingly. "That's good nee-chan, you are starting to be honest to yourself. Keep going, you are doing great."

"You know my story."

Aoi nodded. "I know. He told me."

Mikan exhale loudly, trying to calm her nerves. "Truth to be told, I am confused. As to why I can't let Akira go. It's already been years, and I supposed to forget him. Moreover he hurt me that bad, and, and your brother.." She trailed off, her eyes take a quick, shy glance towards the sister.

Aoi smiled knowingly. Her prediction is right, Mikan does have some feeling for her brother, but not that much to date him and she is confuse with the hurting feeling her ex gave because it has nested there for years. It's not easy to heal someone's heart who has been scarred.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, nee-chan. Remembering about your ex is normal. You spent so much of your time with him, and you didn't broke up properly since he still need to gave you explanation." Aoi said gently, finally trying to give out advice. "You can start slow, by accepting that Akira's choice was his freedom, you can't force your will on him. You love him, but it's his choice to leave you, you don't have to carry the burden of his choice."

The feeling is like your heart being stabbed with billion sharp glasses, as Aoi's voice gently guide Mikan's heart into truth. Mikan tried to blink back her tears, but its futile since some of them already cascading down her cheeks.

Despite seeing Mikan's tears, Aoi continue. Mikan need someone who would spout out truth to her, even if its hurt rather than consoling that would only result in brokenness again.

"You still have feeling for him, nee-chan. You should stop denying it, learn to accept that's the consequences of you dating him." Aoi know that this sounds harsh, but she doesn't have any other choice. "You should remember too that you still have life lying ahead of you, you can be happy without him, nee-chan. You are strong enough to overcome this. Take one step at a time, don't expect to leap a big wall in an instance, healing needs time."

When sobs started to rake Mikan's body, Aoi finally stop speaking, as she only step closer to Mikan's bed and hugged her tightly, whispering that she will be okay for countless time until Mikan fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"What did you do?" Towering over her, her brother look at her with stormy crimson eyes and deep frown etched on his face.

Aoi smiled sneakily. "Taking some precious information for you."

"What?"

"She does have feeling for you, nii-chan."

Aoi watch a few feelings passed by his eyes, but after a few seconds, they become blank again. "But not enough to accept me." He muttered.

Aoi nodded slowly. "I think she needs to see Akira."

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" Natsume replied deadpanned.

Aoi sighed. "I'm serious nii-chan. If you want her to love you fully, you need her to heal first, and that, need Akira. You are going to take down Persona anyway, what's holding you back?"

"Mother doesn't accept this."

"She doesn't accept _you_ killing people."

"Persona is beyond repair, buriko. What do you expect? Throwing him to the jail?"

Aoi seems surprised at the burst of emotion her brother emitted, she was used to the calm and stoic brother, not this.

Noticing Aoi's reaction, Natsume calm down as quickly as his emotion burst out.

"What do you suggest we do to drag out that Akira?" Aoi ask again, this time in serious tone.

Natsume rake his hand through his messy hair. "We need a strategy."

"Do we wait until nee-chan heal?"

"No. Call Ruka and Imai, we need them." Natsume said, back in his emotionless self as he stalk forward, going into Mikan's room.

Aoi pressed her lips, before finally fishing out her phone to dial some numbers.

* * *

 **Layliaman98 :** I miss you more ;)) I really appreciate your kindness and patience too for waiting the unknown update and for staying with me XD LOL that would be an interesting one, but I think I would have Natsume and Mikan's moment first :D thank you so much!

 **Newroz :** This is the new one! I hope you like it :D thank you for supporting me all the way until this chapter, more than glad to have you here XD

Thank you for waiting! I am finally free from the hectic schedule from my uni, so, I hope I can update the story once a week or once in two weeks ;) Hope you are still with me dear readers! Can't wait to see you on the next chappie, thank you so much guys!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	13. Chapter 13

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : Ways of Falling**

"I have told her to move on. That stupid baka." Hotaru grumbled to herself. She really didn't like being called out in the middle of her work, because that would mean she can't work, and work equal to money. Moreover, it irritated her to no end that she has just known that Mikan manage to land herself in hospital because of her stupidity.

Ruka just smiled seeing his girlfriend complain to no end despite the tenderness he can clearly see in both of her amethyst eyes.

"So, you have finally found a girl to fall in love, Natsume?" Ruka throw an obvious question while grinning cheekily.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever Ruka. I didn't call you here for that."

"How's Sakura-san? Is she okay?" Ruka ask again, this time out of genuine concern.

Natsume nodded briefly. "According to this little girl, she will be fine as long as she doesn't have anymore breakdown."

"Hey, I'm no little girl, nii-chan!" Aoi shouted her protest. "But, well yeah, that's right. Because I've seen her progress going downhill."

"Your brother, that _sweet_ Persona, seems a big problem that has come to no end." Hotaru stated sharply. Her cold eyes stare straight into her cousin's crimson eyes.

"He is your cousin too, Imai." Natsume retorted with the same coldness. His frown deepen.

"I have no relation with him." Hotaru said calmly. "Now what is your plan?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I need information. Do you have anything on him that we can use to blackmail so he would surrender?"

Hotaru arch one of her eyebrow. "You want to save that baka's ex so much?"

"Damn it, Imai. Don't make this more difficult than it already is." Natsume growled. His patience growing thin.

Aoi blinked again. This is the second time her brother blow up to something that is not important. Sure her brother is a hot headed person, but not like this. Usually he would be angry only towards reasonable things.

Well, that show how much her brother care for Mikan.

"Whoa, easy there man." Ruka commented, sounded surprise too.

Natsume sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "Imai, do you have any?"

There is a slight smile tugging on the corner of Hotaru's lips as she scrutinize Natsume with her calculating eyes. "What do you have for me, Hyuuga?"

"I'll pay you."

"Not enough."

Natsume grunted in annoyance. "Did you really have it?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Your choice to believe me or not."

"What is your plan after blackmailing him, nii-chan? I'm sure Persona won't stay down." Aoi piped up, joining the discussion before her brother and Hotaru could debate further.

"We need to know why he need that little girl as a payment. So we can counter-attack effectively," answered Natsume, frowning.

Ruka chuckled, which earned him a glare from Natsume. "The answer is obvious, man. To make Akira suffered more, and you," Ruka's face turn into a serious one. "Clearly peaked his interest, because you protect her viciously."

"Tch. What do you expect if you are in my position Ruka?"

Ruka smiled. "I don't blame you Natsume, I'm just saying that the event when you both were attacked would interest Persona more in Sakura-san."

"We need to save that desperate guy first. I want to try to torture him anyway." Hotaru said in deadpanned voice.

Ruka sweatdropped. He wondered how much this Akira guy had hurt Mikan in the past to make Hotaru so murderous like this.

"Can we just make Persona's bussiness go bankrupt?" Aoi ask, tilting her head.

Ruka slowly shook his head. "We would do that years ago if it can be done that way. Persona has many wicked ways to make sure that everything goes well according to his will."

"Truth to be told, I only have several hunches and information about Persona. We need evidence to blackmail him." Hotaru suddenly said in nonchalant voice.

Natsume gritted his teeth. This is going to be hard. Even Imai didn't have a concrete evidence to corner Persona. Damn.

"Hyuuga, you should go save that desperate man." Hotaru said again, still in her monotone voice.

"Can't we use another strategy that doesn't include our lifeline?" Ruka cut in before Natsume could blow up on his girlfriend.

"If you see another choice then do it. But I don't. Besides, you are going with him, Nogi."

"What? Why?"

Hotaru just stared coldly at Ruka as an answer.

Ruka groaned. "We haven't done that anymore since more than 10 years ago, Hotaru. We are rusty."

"Hyuuga isn't. He can still fight well several weeks ago."

"I don't like this idea." Aoi scrunched her nose, not wanting to imagine her older brother's life as a yakuza, again.

It's a big secret that the Hyuuga family once a yakuza. That would explain a lot as to why the oldest son of the Hyuuga, Rei Hyuuga or known as Persona, still playing around in that world. The first one to step out from the yakuza reputation was Natsume's father, who was deceased already because of the fight which break between the families as Natsume's father hold an important position in the organization. But that didn't hold back Kaoru to push forward and run away with two of her children to escape from the yakuza world.

Since Natsume and Ruka are bestfriends from diapers, its no wonder that Ruka was also involve in a few yakuza things which was being taught at Persona and Natsume since they were still 4 or 5 years old. But since they are still young, they didn't understand and just following what has been taught to them.

The head of Hyuuga family, which is Natsume's grandfather was beyond furious hearing that his daughter in law ran away with one of the successor of Hyuuga family. Moreover, he exepect so much from Natsume rather than Rei because Natsume seems more promising based on all the training that have been done.

Kaoru hidden herself for many years, Aoi doesn't really understand, but Natsume understand clearly and help his mother in many ways. After a long cold war, last year it has finally came to an end. Natsume's grandfather gave up and chose to leave the little family alone, although he threatened that they can't spill even a bean to the public.

To protect her family, Kaoru agree, as long as her father in law didn't touch any of her children, except Rei of course. Sadly, Kaoru can't save Rei because since he was young he played around his grandfather a lot and his grandfather didn't taught him good things. Rei involved too deep in the yakuza world and no doubt, he would be his grandfather heir in a few months ahead, or perhaps he already is, no body know.

As far as Natsume know, Rei want so badly to destroy Hyuuga family, in the last meeting, he even said that he is no Hyuuga anymore. Natsume doesn't know the motive and he is, truthfully, confuse as to why Rei hate the family that support him until he has the head position. The one that suppose to despise the Hyuuga family is him, since he was put through many hardships because them.

"I don't like the idea either, Aoi. But we have no choice." Hotaru's voice soften as she speak to the younger Hyuuga. "Unless," she fix her gaze to Natsume. "Your brother have another idea."

"I don't." Natsume replied briefly.

Aoi sighed. "We really can't go to police?"

Ruka shook his head. "Your family would be furious, and you will be in danger, including your mother. Don't you remember about your grandfather threat?"

"Our family is a mess." Aoi commented in disgust, her eyes flaring with anger.

"You will be fine, Aoi." Ruka try to soothe although he himself can't shake of the nervous feeling.

"What do you offer Imai?" Natsume finally speak up after a few minutes of silence.

"Finally." Hotaru replied, fish out a tab from her bag.

She tap a few times on the screen before putting it down so everyone can see what's in it.

It shows a map of some building.

"Do you see the red dots? They are guards." Hotaru said, starting to explain.

"Is this, Persona's secret base?" Ruka ask, surprised. As far as he know, it is really hard to track down Persona. He and Natsume have tried several times, but failed spectacularly. Why didn't he think of asking his genius girlfriend before?

Hotaru ignored her boyfriend question. "I will lead you through when you both are in here. But you should make out your strategy by yourself. I already gave you the big picture."

"Do you know where that desperate man is being imprisoned?" Natsume ask, his eyes stuck to the screen while his brain whirred in full capacity making calculation here and there.

Hotaru point one finger to a green dot. "He is here. I can plant him a tracker later on when you are on your way there using one of my robot. Just in case they put him away."

Natsume nodded. "I can picture it already. We will use the front door."

Ruka's eye widen. "Front door? Are you crazy Natsume? There are many guards there!"

Natsume smirked. "Do you trust me or not? I am afterall from the yakuza bloodline."

Ruka sighed. He is right. From they were still little children, Natsume's intuition always banged on. "When we will leave?"

"Tomorrow night I guess. Is it a good time, Imai?"

Hotaru nodded. "Anytime in this week is good."

"Please be careful nii-chan." Aoi said, her eyes full of worry.

"I go there to drag that stupid man here, relax."

"What are we going to do with nee-chan?"

"You are to stay with her until I come back." Natsume replied, as his voice doesn't leave any room for further argument.

Aoi nodded in understanding. "I will take care of her."

"Good. Ruka, let's go make some preparation and more detail strategy." Natsume said, walking out from the meeting room.

* * *

"Hyuuga." Mikan calmly greeted Natsume when he finally appeared in her room.

His smirk is back as he rake his hand through his already messy hair. "I told you to call me by my name, little girl. Didn't you hear?"

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "No, I didn't."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Do I need to remind you?" His eyes glinted with mischeviousness.

Mikan squeak when Natsume suddenly take a seat beside her on the bed. "Don't go near me you pervert!" She shouted, trying to push Natsume off from her bed.

"Stupid Polka," grumbled Natsume, his crimson eyes looks serious as he didn't budge even a centimeter, making Mikan quickly stop pushing him away. "You should stop hurting yourself."

Mikan blushed as she remember the reason why she is in the hospital. She shook her head, trying to get rid the memory as she fix her gaze on the man that has confessed his feeling to her. "I'm sorry for all I have done." She said in a soft voice. "I really didn't mean it. I know I bring nothing but trouble."

"I said that you should stop hurting yourself." Natsume replied, rolling his eyes. "What's the function of your ears if you never hear me?"

Mikan chuckled, but her eyes still held the same sadness. "I hear you. But if.. " She paused for a moment, looking unsure.

"What?"

"If I keep you here then I would only hurt you." She finally continue, still in the same soft voice.

"Then you should stop hurting me." Natsume replied as he cupped her cheek.

Mikan blushed, she try to pried off Natsume's hand from her face, but its futile since Natsume is stronger than her, and she is still weak because of her cold.

"I, I'm trying. I'm also sick of this." Mikan finally have the courage to tell Natsume about her feelings as tears threatened to burst out. "Can't you see? I want to love you as well. As much as you do."

Natsume smirked. "See? I told you that you would love me. You can't reject me."

Mikan choked back on her tears as she half laughed, half angry at Natsume's respond. "You stupid jerk! You ruin the moment! Here I am telling you the truth and you just, make it fall apart!"

Natsume give her a small, true smile, which of course, stunned Mikan.

"Hey Polka. Calm down. Hear me for a moment."

"What?" Mikan snapped, glaring at his way while furiously wiping her non-stop tears.

"I'm going to take your ex-boyfriend or whatever he is. If you have a proper explanation from him, will you turn to me?"

Mikan blinked, her tears quickly stop out of surprise as she stare deep into Natsume's crimson eyes which shows nothing but honesty. "You.. are going to save him?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear me? How many times I must said this?"

Mikan hit Natsume none too gently. "Quit ruining the moment! I'm serious here!"

Natsume smirked. "I am also serious."

Mikan huffed. "Like I believe that. But back to topic, what are you going to do, Hyuuga?"

"My name."

"Fine! Natsume."

"Aoi said you need him. So I'm going to bring him back. Are you satisfied?"

Mikan bit her lower lip. "Well, I actually don't know. But he is with your dangerous brother right?"

Natsume's eyes quickly become as cold as ice at the mention of his brother. "He is not my brother."

"I mean Persona." Mikan quickly amend it.

"I'm going to break in his safehouse."

Mikan's eyes widened. "That's dangerous!"

Natsume arch one of his eyebrow. "Look, now you said it is dangerous but a few weeks ago you want to break in by yourself to save that stupid man?"

"At least Persona won't kill me since he have some use of me!" Mikan argued.

Natsume glare at Mikan, which make her shrink away and take back her argument. "You don't know him, Polka." He said in voice full of authority. "I have trained with him, and being his sibling I know that he won't stop killing just because he has some use of a certain person."

"But, he keep Akira alive." Mikan's voice is only above whisper now.

"I don't know his motive, but usually he doesn't keep someone for too long. I'm guessing that he has other plan."

Mikan stared at the man in front of her. The arrogant, stoic man. He is a jerk for sure, but he is kind at the same time, and he love her. She can't shake off the fact that he care for her well being so much that he willing to risk his life to save the man that she once love. That doesn't make sense.

But, the one that doesn't make sense more is absolutely her. Why can't she love this man fully after seeing his sacrifice just to be with her? She is indeed a stupid one.

But, if she look into her feeling once again, she isn't sure either whether she has feelings for him or not. She care for him at some point, but is it love? She doesn't know.

Mikan sighed. "Do you have to go? What if I promise I won't go to Akira?"

"It's not only to save that stupid man, little girl. I have planned to take down Persona from a long time ago. He is dangerous to be left wandering like this. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Mikan hide her smile, knowing that Natsume admitting to his feeling like a few days ago was a rare sight. "What makes you think that you can take him down?"

"I am a Yakuza by blood, Polka. Haven't Aoi told you the story already?"

"But that won't guarantee your safety." Mikan softly replied, her eyes begging.

Natsume didn't answer.

"I love you." Mikan blurted out, trying to hold Natsume back. She knows it is cruel to do this to him, but desperate time called for desperate measures.

Natsume freeze for a moment before whirling around, holding Mikan's shoulder with his hands. "What did you say?"

Mikan smiled, an angelic one. "I love you, Natsume."

Natsume frowned, letting go of her shoulder. "I don't believe you little girl. It's not going to work for me."

"But I really do! I care so much about you!"

This time, its his turn to sighed as he stand up, walking towards the door.

"Natsume!" Mikan called in desperate voice.

"Take care of yourself, little girl. Don't make me find you catching a cold again." He said while turning the door knob and walk out from the room.

Mikan sighed loudly as she close her eyes and lean back on her pillows. "What have I done?" She muttered while a single tear fall down on her cheek.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Hotaru's voice boomed through the earpiece.

"Crystal." Ruka answered as he checked through his weapon and clothes.

"Clear." Natsume briefly replied, taking his car key and slipped inside.

"You will go through my route. You can't stray away." Hotaru said again.

Ruka slipped into the car, sitting on the shotgun. "Roger that, Hotaru." He answered for both of them. "We are on our way." He added as Natsume step on the accelerator and the car zoomed out from the garage in full speed.

Natsume steered the car expertly, swerving in each turn on the road without touching the break as he follow each of Hotaru's direction.

"Did you check our weapons?" Natsume ask when they entered the highway, pressing the accelerator more.

Ruka nodded. "Yes, all ready. I bought several hunting knives and dagger though. Just in case."

"Guns?"

"I brought some handguns, submachine guns and one sniper if you want to do some shooting spree."

"I think I have to do that."

"It would make breaking in easier." Ruka agreed. "By the way, Hotaru give us several gadget."

"I know, she has explain all of them to me before I take the car."

"I see. Okay then."

The rest of the drive is in silence, and they arrive at the designation place in half an hour. Natsume park the car two block from the safehouse as Ruka pull out some of their weapon, sharing it with Natsume.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru called through the earpiece.

"Yes."

"There is one of my acquintance there. You can give the sniper to him. He will help you."

As soon as Hotaru said that, a man, with blonde hair and bright green eyes step out from shadows. He is wearing all black, with a black cap and black gloves.

"Kaito Kazuya." The man said, smiling. He clearly doesn't look like a profesional shooter.

Natsume grunted as an answer while Ruka take the sniper from the back of the car and give it to him. "I'm Ruka and this is Natsume." He gestured.

"Nice to meet you guys. Alright, I will help you as much as I can."

"Thank you." Ruka replied, smiling.

"See you later." Kaito wave and disappeared behind the building.

"Are you sure he is professional?" Ruka finally voice out the question which has been swimming around his mind for a moment.

"Are you doubting me, Nogi?" Hotaru's voice sounded annoyed.

Ruka sweatdropped. "No, Hotaru."

"Now move your ass since Kaito already on his position."

Ruka glance at Natsume who glance back at him.

"Let's go." Natsume said, running forward with a handgun in his hand.

* * *

Chapter 13 done! It's time for action XD

 **Guest :** Thank you sweety ;)

 **Layliaman98 :** Wow, thank you so much XD I'm really happy that the last chapter can be a mood booster ;) but yeah, it is indeed a slow chapter, anddd,, you guess right! Amazing hahaha hope you enjoy this one too ;D xoxo

 **Kathleen :** Hope that you like this chapter too ;) thank you!

 **Newroz :** Thank you so much! hahaha really happy to see you again, and yes, finally some action XD

 **Xoxo :** Hope you like this update :D

Thank you so much for those who has reviewed the last chapter! Love you to the moon and back!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	14. Chapter 14

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Mission Impossible**

The moon shine brightly on the night sky. It's a full moon tonight.

Two shadow can be seen from behind the building, moving carefully and fast while one shadow standing on the edge of the rooftop, skillfully arrange his newfound sniper and looking through the telescopic sight attached on the top of the rifle as he prepare to shoot.

"Natsume. We are still going to the front door?" called one of the shadow, finally stepping into the light, showing soft features of blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

The other shadow following the first one, stepping into the light. This time showing rough features of messy raven hair and sharp crimson eyes. "Are you doubting me, Ruka?"

"No." Ruka answered softly as he move swiftly while eyeing the front door's guards who are busy chatting and laughing.

"We have a sniper." Natsume said pointedly.

"Kazuya-san. 5 guards at the front." Came Ruka's voice loud and clear from the sniper's earpiece.

"Got it," answered the sniper, calmly find the targets and shoot them with ease.

"Move now." Natsume commanded, as soon as the last guard's head hit the ground in his own pool of blood.

Natsume and Ruka deftly slip inside the building, only to find that they are in a complete darkness.

"Hotaru. Are you there?" Ruka called softly in whisper.

"You are in an empty room. Go to the right, on the corner there are stairs to the next floor." Hotaru answered immediately, still in that cool and calm voice of hers.

Natsume and Ruka following Hotaru's instruction perfectly without any question as they already know Hotaru would ensure their safety with no doubt.

"I see one leaning on the window." Kaito's voice – the sniper – come from the earpiece. "Should I shoot him? Or let him be?"

"We are going to take care of him." Natsume gruffly answered. He fish out a silencer which he has been pocketing for a while and secure it on his gun. He pull the trigger once, and the man who was leaning on the window now sprawled on the floor with one bullet in his forehead.

They keep moving until they reach an empty hallway with doors on one side of the wall.

"Those doors have residents. Move carefully." Hotaru said.

Luckily, the boots that they wear didn't make any sound as they walk slowly through the hallway. They reach the end of the hallway and quickly climb up another set of stairs, going to the next floor where Akira is suppose to be held.

"Last door on the right," instructed Hotaru again.

"We got this Natsume." Ruka whispered excitedly as they reach the said door with few obstacles.

"Sure you got that, blonde boy." A deep voice came from behind them and there is a clicking sound of a gun, signaling that he hold a gun.

"Duck!" Natsume yelled, both of them dive for the floor when a row of bullets are being shoot at them.

Natsume and Ruka quickly rolled to the side and hide behind a pillar, their back stick to each other.

"How many?" Natsume ask.

"Five." Ruka answered, his heart beating fast and steady as adrenaline rush through his veins.

Natsume nodded as he jump out and pull the trigger, hitting the targets perfectly which make three men fall down with bullet in their head. He quickly hide again as the other two take a shoot at him.

"Ruka, I will go to that man's captive room. You cover for me."

Ruka nodded as affirmative answer, and this time, both of them jump out. Ruka fire a his gun as Natsume dive for the intended door. He deftly slip inside and found that the room has no window with only one yellow bulb hanging at the center of the room.

Under the bulb, seated a dripping wet, tied up man who look like has been starved for months and beaten up daily. Natsume guessed that this man is unconscious since his chin stick to his chest.

"Well, this is surprising. I don't expect that _you_ would be the one saving him." A cold voice boomed through the room as a figure step out from the shadow, showing his creepy crooked smile.

"Reo. I don't expect you to show up." Natsume answered in bored voice, eyeing the man carefully.

Reo has been Persona's right hand ever since they were still little children. Even in the school days when Persona used to be a big bully, Reo has been on his side, helping him effectively.

"You don't expect Persona to guard this trash, do you?" Reo cackled as he kick the leg of the chair hard, which resulting on the chair flipped to the side.

The man held captive on the chair groan in pain as his eyelids fluttered open, confusion filled his eyes. He tried to talk but only a gurgling sound can be heard.

"Shut up you trash!" Reo kick the chair for the second time.

The man who didn't have any strength left mutely follow Reo's order and shut his mouth.

"No, of course not. But I don't expect you to guard him either." Natsume replied to the question smugly, a smirk plastered on his face.

Reo's smile vanish as he growled in anger. "Are you implying something?"

Natsume shrugged, his smirk still playing on his lips. "No."

"You!" Reo fished out his gun and started to shoot.

Natsume evaded all the bullets with ease as he bring out his dagger and throw it with such precision that it stab through Reo's right achilles.

Reo shouted in pain. He grab his heels, knowing that he would be the handicapped now in this fight.

Natsume calmly pick another of his dagger and twirl it around his fingers. "Are you going to attack again with nonsense?" He asked.

Reo growled as he limp on one leg. He try to take his gun which clattered on the floor which resulting in Natsume throwing his dagger on his left leg, right in the middle of his thigh.

This time, with none of his legs able to support his body weight, Reo fall down on his side, while trying to stop the bleeding on both of his legs.

"What did you do to this man?"

Reo only sneered towards Natsume as an answer.

"Answer me, Reo Mouri." Natsume growled, his crimson eyes flash in anger.

Reo spat in disgust. "You can't have any answer from me!"

Natsume pull out his gun and press the end on Reo's temple. "You will answer nonethless."

"I'm ready to die anytime."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Sure, I should know you would be ready to die anytime for Persona. Well, change of mind." Natsume quickly tuck in his gun and pull out his hunting knife. "You still won't answer?" He asked again.

Although Reo could make out what Natsume is going to do, he still glared defiantly towards him.

"If you don't want to answer than you should stay still."

Natsume squat down till he is at the eye level with Reo. He press the knife on Reo's chest, pressing it with a calculated pressure that it slice through his skin and muscle for about 2 centimeters.

Reo groan in pain as he take a swing towards Natsume which resulted in both of his arms shoot.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" Came Ruka's surprised voice from the door.

"Trying to make this man speak. " He answered briefly, his eyes still trained on the bleeding man.

Ruka sigh. "Well you should let go the captive first."

"You do that then."

Ruka just shook his head and started to walk towards the man on the chair, and loose the ropes around him.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked as he saw that the man's eyes open.

The man just nodded weakly.

"Are you Akira?" Ruka asked again, arching one of his eyebrow.

The man's eyes widened, but he can't react much seeing his broken condition, he only nodded again as an answer.

"Mouri, are you still not going to answer?" Natsume glared at the sprawled man on the floor.

"I only answer to Persona." He replied while curling in pain.

Natsume sigh and stand up. "Well, we can't let him live, can we?" He mumbled to himself as he pulled the trigger of his gun and shoot Reo's head. "Let's go."

Ruka sweatdropped at Natsume's cold acts, but quickly disregard it and hauled Akira – the injured man – towards the exit door.

Ruka and Natsume, with Akira on Ruka's hands exited the building without a problem. Natsume did shot a few more men, and Kaito too, but they were safely back on Natsume's car without any serious injury.

Ruka put Akira on the back of the car while he slipped on the shotgun seat.

"Tobita-san. We are done. Do you want to go with us?" Ruka asked while pressing the communicator on his ear.

Kaito chuckled. "No thank you, Nogi-san. I can go home by myself. What about your sniper."

Ruka glance at Natsume who already started the car and saw him nodded. He smiled. "You can have it, Tobita-san, from us for your payment."

"Whoa? Are you serious? This is not a cheap one, Nogi-san!"

Ruka's smile widen hearing Kaito's excited response. "Sure we are. Natsume even gave his approval."

"Thanks!" With that, the communication ended and Natsume step on the accelerator, zooming with his car on the dark road.

Natsume glance on the mirror, making sure that Akira has passed out again before talking to Ruka. "Ruka, which hospital is the nearest?"

"The hospital we just went a few hours ago." Ruka softly answered.

Natsume tensed. He totally didn't like the idea of that dumb man being hospitalized in the same building as Polka. It could be dangerous, and he, well, basically doesn't want to see their reunion.

"It's up to you if you want to move him into another hospital. He will live." Ruka said, after briefly checking Akira's pulse.

"How far?"

"About 20 minutes drive from Sakura-san's hospital."

"Quite far."

Ruka nodded, looking at his phone. "Traffic. It's weekend."

"Tch."

Ruka smiled and pat his best friend on the shoulder. "She need to meet him, Natsume."

"I know." Natsume growled in annoyance.

Ruka just chuckled as a response. He is going to contact Hotaru through his earpiece when suddenly Natsume step hard on the brake and pull the hand brake, sending the car skidding to the left side of the road.

"Whoa!" Ruka shouted in surprise, holding on the dashboard to prevent him face plant on it as Natsume change the gear and step on the accelerator again. "What's wrong Natsume?"

"We are being tailed. Just now there was a car which want to crash on us." Natsume gruffly answered as he keep manuvering the car to lost their pursuers.

Ruka look back, and quickly notice two black cars tailing them. "This is bad." Ruka mumbled as he pressed his earpiece, calling for Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Are you there?"

"Akira has a tracker in his body." Hotaru stated in deadpanned voice.

"Of course. I should have think of that." Ruka sighed and shook his head. "Do you know where is it?"

"If my guess is right, Persona plant the tracker inside his body."

Ruka cursed under his breath. "Then how can we pull it out?"

"Surgery."

"Right now?" Ruka ask in disbelief. "You ask me to cut open him in a moving car?"

"Of course not stupid. He will die and we have no use of him anymore."

"What's your advice?"

"Kill your pursuers and come to the house which I have sent the address to your phone. I have called my brother. We need to do an urgent operation fast."

"House? Will he survive?"

"I know my brother is a great surgeon."

"Alright."

"I'm going." Hotaru said, ending the conversation.

Ruka quickly punched in the address on the GPS. "It's 15 minutes drive." Ruka mumbled as he fish out his gun and open the car window.

"Wait till I give you sign, Ruka." Natsume half shouted as he make a full U turn in a second.

Ruka hold onto the car seat, making sure that he won't fall out from the car. When the car is on a straight lane and steady, Natsume quickly give a signal and Ruka push his body out from the window, releasing a few bullets towards the black cars.

"Get in fast, Ruka." Natsume commanded.

Ruka swiftly slipped back inside, as one of the black car crash on the railing and flipped because two of its wheels being shot by Ruka.

Natsume swerved the steering wheel to the left, going into a narrow alley.

"Did you strapped that man?" Natsume suddenly ask out of the blue.

Ruka, who is concentrating on trying to take another shoot towards one car that still following them, turn with surprised look on his face. "Yes, of course. He is safe with a seatbelt. Why?"

"Nothing. Just don't want him to be dead before I can put a good punch on his face."

Despite the tension, Ruka still manage to chuckle. "Put some pity on him, Natsume. He was being tortured for years. Is it still not enough?"

"What do you think?" Natsume throw the question back as he take another sharp turn to the left and pull the hand brake. The car skidded to the right, and nearly crash on the nearby brick wall, but Natsume expertly turn back the steering wheel and step on the accelerator, sending the car zooming forward. "And put away your gun. We don't need it."

Ruka just chuckled again and tuck in his gun.

After a few more extreme turn, they finally manage to lost the last black car and arrive at the said house safely. Natsume park the car inside the garage of the house, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention.

When they have arrived inside the house, Ruka quickly hauled unconscious Akira out from the car.

"Nice to see you still in one piece." Hotaru commented lightly from her seat on the sofa in the living room.

Ruka smiled. "Nice to see you too, Hotaru."

"Put him in that bedroom." Hotaru said, pointing at one of the wooden door.

Ruka just nodded and started to walk slowly since Akira was injured badly.

"Where is your brother?" Natsume ask while checking his gun.

"Inside." Hotaru answered briefly.

"Your brother is working on him." Ruka said, closing the door behind him. "What should we do now?"

Hotaru arch one of her delicate eyebrow.

Ruka sigh and smiled. "Alright I know. We must wait now."

The room was silence for a half and hour, only the ticking sound from the nearby clock can be heard. Ruka is taking a quick nap while Natsume and Hotaru, well, they aren't the conversational type.

"I'm done with him." Subaru suddenly appear from the bedroom, pulling his gloves and put them in the nearby trash can.

"Did you crush the tracking device using my device, nii-san?" Hotaru softly ask.

Subaru nodded as he approach his sister. "As you said. I also treat a few of his wounds that need some stiches, and clean the rest."

"We need to move now then." Hotaru said, standing up.

Natsume frowned as he stand up, pulling out his gun from his belt. "Don't move."

"What's wrong Natsume?" Ruka ask, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he follows his step to the wide window on the front part of the house.

"Looks like I'm wrong. We didn't lose them." Natsume said in a low voice, pointing some shadows creeping around the house.

"You lose them. But we are too late in removing the tracking device." Hotaru replied as she turn to Ruka. "I said that you need to kill them." She glared hard.

"Well, we didn't see the need to kill them a few hours ago. The road to this house is hardly friendly for me to shoot." Ruka answered sheepishly.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Take that man out from the room now. I park 2 cars on the back of the house. Take one and get your ass out from here. Go to the hospital."

Ruka run inside the bedroom while Natsume move quickly to turn off all the light inside the house.

"Let's go nii-san. We'll take another car." Hotaru said, grabbing the car keys and run out.

Natsume was already inside the car when Ruka came out with dazed Akira.

Hotaru rolled down her car window. "Put him in our car, Nogi. You can go and distract them."

Ruka nodded and carefully but swiftly put Akira inside Hotaru's car.

"Be careful on your way Hotaru!" Ruka shouted as he go inside the other car, the one with Natsume.

"Are you done?" Natsume ask with a smirk plastered on his face.

Ruka blushed. "What?"

"Still can't comprehend why you date Imai."

Ruka smiled. "Well, the same reason with you wanting to date Sakura-san."

Natsume rolled his eyes, knowing that Ruka tease him back. "Whatever."

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Please kindly tell me ;D

A super BIG thanks to **newroz, layliaman98, xoxo, and guest** for reviewing the last chapter! Love you guys soo much! Sorry I can't reply to you one by one, for the next chapter I wil ;) See you guys!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	15. Chapter 15

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : Trigger**

Natsume and Ruka are back on the road in no time.

They are purposely driving quite slow, passing the lurking shadows on the front part of the house.

Ruka open his window side and shoot a few shadow which resulting their car being rain down with bullets.

"Done. They will follow us now." Ruka said, satisfied.

Natsume quickly step on the accelerator and change the gear, keeping up the speed so they won't get caught.

The route that they are taking doesn't have a goal, since they plan on rounding the city until they can kill all of their pursuers.

They calculated that they need at least one hour to finished all of the annoying men, but turns out that in 30 minutes, the car, including their pursuers have explode because Ruka expertly take a chance to fire up their gasoline tank using his gun and some matches.

"Good shoot, Ruka." Natsume gruffly said, nodding in approval. "Turns out you are not rusty after all."

"Of course." Ruka replied smugly, blowing his gun in extravagant manner.

Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"But Natsume." Ruka suddenly said when they are going to take the last turn towards the hospital.

"What?" Natsume ask, glancing the rearview mirror.

"I think there is still one car."

As soon as Ruka point out which car, one of their wheel exploded, sending the car screeching to the side road and flipped, landing harshly on the roof of the car.

"Damn." Natsume cursed out, quickly unstraped himself from the seat belt and punch the window, swiftly pulling himself out while Ruka do the same on the other side.

"You are bleeding Natsume." Ruka quietly mention, taking Natsume's arm which has a big gash starting from his elbow to his forearm.

Natsume gritted his teeth and pull away his arm. He rip some of his t-shirt and wrap it around his wounds, preventing it to bleed further. "It's nothing. They are more important." He gestured to eight men advancing towards them.

Ruka try to pull out his gun, but he flinch in pain.

Natsume frowned, eyeing Ruka's arm. "Your shoulder is dislocated." He touch the said shoulder lightly. "Hold on a bit."

Ruka gritted his teeth and grunted in pain when Natsume put his shoulder back into its place.

"I think you can't use your right arm for a while." Natsume said, pulling out his own gun.

"Well, I hope I won't be a burden to you Natsume." Ruka wince as he try to move his shoulder again.

"Just don't get killed." Natsume briefly said. Preparing his stance as he pull the trigger several times and duck behind the car.

Two of the men fall down, dead, while the others quickly ran to find a good hiding place.

"I think they are out of ammo." Ruka commented, observing that none of them firing any gun.

"Well sadly I am out of ammo too." Natsume replied, throwing away his gun.

"Use mine." Ruka give his gun using his left hand.

Natsume push it back. "No, use it for your defense or cover for me. I'm going."

Natsume produce two dagger from his belt, and run forward as the men, seeing that Natsume is out of ammo too, starting to advance to his way.

He throw his daggers to two different men. The daggers embedded themselves perfectly in their thigh, which resulting in them falling down while groaning in pain. Natsume didn't stop to watch the fallen men, he quickly take out his hunting knife, elbowing one of the men on his face as he turn, stabbing his knife on the man's side, effectively piercing through one of the kidney.

He throw away the unmoving man to the side, and take another man as he fight for a moment with him before successfully stabbing his right armpit, sending him to a quick death. He turn gracefully, sending a high kick towards one man, breaking his neck as he take another dagger from one of his boot, throwing it to the other man. His dagger pierce through the man's throat and he fall back in his pool of blood.

"You are a fool for leaving us alive."

Natsume quickly turn and found that the two men he left alive on the first move of his killing spree already on their feet although they are clearly limping with dagger on each of their thigh. They hold a samurai and an electric saw respectively on their hands.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You both are stupid."

He killed the two with ease although they hold weapons. One with a twist on his neck while the other with a broken skull because Natsume hit the back of his head with his knife's butt.

"No, you are stupid."

Natsume snap his head up, finding that there is, surprisingly, one more man who already got ahold of Ruka with his arm rounding Ruka's neck, effectively choking him with Ruka's gun pressed on his temple.

"Put down your weapon or I will blast his brain." The man grinned evilly.

Natsume cursed as he slowly put down his knife and lift both of his hand up in surrender.

"Now walk here slowly. Don't try anything."

Natsume walk towards the man, still with hands in the air.

"How come I don't notice you?" Natsume ask, trying to split the man's concentration.

The man cackled. "Well, I am just great."

Natsume scoffed. "That's not an answer."

The man let out a booming laugh. "I manage to take down a Hyuuga. Isn't that great?"

When Natsume only a few meters from Ruka, he caught Ruka's gaze, as Ruka blink once. Natsume slightly nodded, answering Ruka's code.

Using his good hand, Ruka grab the man's hand which choking him and twisted it around, earning a stream of curses from him. Not stopping, he pull out his own dagger and stab it through the man's stomach while he rolled away, coughing violently.

Not wasting any time, as soon as Ruka jump into action, Natsume pounce on the man, kicking away his gun and give a hard punch on his jaw, sending him sprawling on the empty road with splatter of blood from the wound which Ruka made.

Unluckily, this man is tough. Despite his wounded condition, he still can quickly stand up and take a run for the gun.

Natsume noticing this, quickly followed.

They reach the gun nearly at the same time and fight viciously, trying to get the upper hand. Natsume tried to make an advantage out from the stomach wound on the man, but its futile since the man's running distance to the gun was shorter, and he is way bigger than Natsume.

In the end, the man manage to get ahold of the gun and he didn't waste any time. He pulled the trigger while pointing the gun towards Natsume. Natsume quickly jump away to evade the shoot, but because their distance was too close, the bullet manage to burry itself inside Natsume's waist.

Natsume rolled away as he groan in pain. But he didn't stop as he send a deadly kick towards the man, which succesfully send him flat on his back. Ignoring the steady pulsing from the pain and the bleeding from the wound, Natsume execute another kick which make the man let go of the gun.

As a finishing move, Ruka pounce on the man while holding his hunting knife, stabbing through the man's neck, effectively sending the man to the realm of the dead.

Ruka panted softly as he try to steady himself by holding onto their broken car with his good hand. "Natsume, are you okay?"

Natsume spat out some blood while he rolled up his t-shirt, examining the bullet wound. "I will live." He answered, coughing.

"Hotaru?" Ruka called out to his earpiece which amazingly still attached inside his ear despite all the fighting which has occured.

"Where are you?" Hotaru quickly answered. Dating for 2 years make Ruka easily sense worry in his girlfriend's voice.

Ruka smiled softly. "Can you pick us up? We kind of.. got into a fight."

"Stupid. What happened?"

"Well, can you pick us up first? Natsume won't last long with wounds like this."

There is a deafening silence for a moment, before finally Hotaru answered in a monotone voice. "5 minutes. Search for a safe place for now."

"Natsume." Ruka called out, eyeing his bestfriend who crouch low while holding his side. "Are you really okay?"

"We need to find a safe place fast." Natsume ignoring Ruka's question. His breath ragged, and he is sweating out cold sweat.

Ruka press his lips into a thin line, not liking the way his bestfriend ignore his condition which is clearly worsening, but since he can't do anything to help, he finally choose look around for a moment. "There, we can wait in that abadoned building." He pointed, still using his good hand.

Nodding, Natsume slowly make his way towards the place while Ruka silently trailing behind him, looking around to check if there is still some enemy lurking around.

"I guess we are safe here." Ruka slump down in the dark corner, pulling out his hunting knife which he retrieve just before they start to walk to the building, just in case there is an ambush or somekind of that.

"Hope that your girlfriend didn't take too long." Natsume murmured as he lean back on the cold wall, closing his eyes. "I want to rest for a while."

"Don't faint on me, Natsume."

"I won't."

* * *

"Mikan nee-chan? Why are you still awake at this hour?" Aoi ask as she step inside Mikan's hospital room.

Turns out that the doctor want to observe Mikan's health one more night since her fever shoot up again suddenly, so Aoi stay there to look out for Mikan. Moreover, she has already been informed that her brother would drop Akira off in this hospital.

Mikan fiddling with her fingers for a moment before answering in soft voice. "I'm worried about your brother."

Aoi hold back a smile as she slowly approach Mikan's bed and hold her hand, taking a seat on her bed. "Don't worry, he will be fine."

"How can you be so sure? You said for yourself that Persona is dangerous."

Aoi nodded. "Yes, he is indeed dangerous, but nii-chan is strong. He won't let anything happen to him."

"Can I wait for him outside?"

Aoi arch her eyebrow. "How did you know he would come back here?"

Mikan smiled. "Will you believe me if I said feelings?"

Aoi chuckled. "I will believe it for now. But you need to explain later on after all these things end."

"Please Aoi?"

"Well, you need to recover."

"Just once, please? I can't sleep either if I stay inside."

Aoi pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking. Is it a wise move to let Mikan meet with Akira when she is still sick? She doesn't expect that her fever would shoot up again. She thought that they can meet later on in Hyuuga mansion.

Aoi sighed. She will face her consequences later from her brother for sure. But whatever, Mikan is her priority right now. "Alright, but promise me you won't do anything rash."

Mikan nodded and beamed at Aoi. "Thank you Aoi!"

* * *

"Hotaru? What are you doing here?" Mikan ask in surprise, seeing that her bestfriend seated in the lobby of the hospital.

Hotaru stared blankly at Mikan. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Blush crept on Mikan's cheeks. "W-well, I, uh, just want to make sure that your cousin still in one piece." She stammered, looking away.

Hotaru smirk. "Sure, baka. I know you have feelings for him."

Mikan blush harder. "I'm not!"

"We'll see."

"Hotaru! You –"

Whatever Mikan is going to say was cut off when Hotaru suddenly stand up and fast walk towards the emergency wing.

"Hotaru?" Mikan ask, confused.

"Let's follow her, nee-chan." Aoi whispered softly, she has bad feeling about this. She knew that Persona is indeed too dangerous.

As soon as Hotaru arrived in emergency room with Aoi and Mikan trailing behind her, Hotaru quickly scan around, trying to find her boyfriend and Hyuuga.

"Is it nii-chan, Hotaru nee-san?" Aoi quietly ask, her hands shaking.

"Aoi. Stay calm." Hotaru replied, still in her monotone voice.

"What happened – "

The double door to the emergency room opened in a full force as a stretcher being rolled away inside.

Mikan gasped and her knees buckle when she realize that she recognize the raven haired man who lay unconsciously on the bed.

Natsume.

"Prepare transfusion!" One of the paramedics shout. "He lost too much blood!"

They vanish behind another double door although their urgent shouts still can be heard from outside.

"Oh my gosh, Natsume." Mikan mumbled as tears streamed down her cheeks and her legs finally gave out.

Hotaru swiftly grab Mikan's arm to steady her and slowly guide her to one of the seat in the lobby of the emergency room.

"Aoi." Hotaru called and push Aoi gently to sit beside Mikan. She told Aoi to take care of Mikan although Hotaru know that Aoi is in shock too. But anyway, Aoi's condition is better than Mikan who is sick.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru quickly turn around, and seeing that the man she loves safe and sound, she can't hold back the natural reaction of her body. Without thinking, she throw herself on Ruka, not caring if her boyfriend is wearing a bloody t-shirt, wrapping her hands around Ruka's neck as she inhale his scent.

"You are okay." She mumbled under her breath.

Ruka nearly doesn't hear what Hotaru said because she talk so soft, but luckily, because of their position, Ruka manage to hear it clearly. He let out a chuckle before pulling Hotaru more into his warm hug using his good hand and kiss her crown head.

"Yes, I am okay. How about you? Did you manage to put Akira into safety?" Ruka ask in gentle voice as he stroke Hotaru's hair.

Hotaru just nodded as she turn back into her cold self. "What do you think of me, stupid?"

Ruka chuckled again and let go of his hug when Hotaru notice that Ruka's right shoulder sagged in unatural way.

"Did you dislocated your shoulder?"

Ruka grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. But Natsume manage to popped it back."

"You need to check it."

Ruka smiled. "I know. But I'm going to do that later after I make sure that Natsume is going to be fine."

"What happen to him, nii-san? Please tell me he is going to be fine!" Suddenly Aoi rushed towards Ruka and pull on his bloody t-shirt.

Ruka smiled and pat Aoi's hand. "He will be okay, Aoi. Don't worry. Your brother is strong."

"What happened?" Aoi pressed.

"Aoi." Hotaru cut off, her voice soft but stern at the same time. "Can you take Mikan back to her room? Let me and Nogi take care of your brother. You don't need to worry."

"But –"

"We need to sort a few things too." Hotaru pointedly said.

Aoi, understanding Hotaru's meaning behind her words, slowly nodded and pat Mikan's shoulder. "Nee-chan. We need to go back to your room, you need to rest."

Mikan blink a few times, before her mind finally back on the present. "W-what?"

"You need to rest nee-chan." Aoi said softly.

"Natsume.." Mikan trailed off, her eyes have this haunted look.

"Nee-chan, come on. You need to rest. Nii-chan will be okay." Aoi said, trying to convince herself too.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "I.. I don't want to lost him too, Aoi." She whispered in broken voice, her tears keep flowing non-stop. "Please. It's my fault, if only I wasn't stubborn, holding onto Akira like that, then Natsume won't need to go to Persona's safe house." She started to sob. "I'm so sorry Aoi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to be like this. It suppose to be me."

Aoi's heart wrench in pain seeing Mikan broken like this, she want to drag her brother out so bad, to show that his love turns out to be requited and for him to soothe Mikan. But she can't do anything, and she can't guarantee that he will really be fine since she didn't know the story behind his wounds, and as his sister, it worries her to death too, seeing her usually strong and arrogant big brother, lying weakly like that on the stretcher.

"Shh. It's okay, it's not your fault. We need to take down Persona someday anyway, so why not take him down now? Let's rest first and see him early in the morning, okay?" Aoi said, still trying to comfort Mikan. "You can faint again nee-chan if you don't take a rest, then you won't know nii-chan's condition tomorrow morning."

Mikan take a deep breath and try to calm herself down. She wipe her tears and force a smile on her lips. "You are right, Aoi. I shouldn't be like this. Come on. You need to rest too I think." She stand up and start to walk.

Aoi smiled a little and followed Mikan's steps to her room. She just hope that everything will be okay again tomorrow morning.

* * *

"How is he, nii-san?" Hotaru quickly ask as soon as her brother emerged from the emergency room.

"I have talked to the ER doctor, they called for me, they said that he need a surgery right away since the bullet embedded quite deep inside his body." Subaru answered. "But luckily, based on the CT scan, all of his organ are fine."

Ruka let out a loud exhale. "Thank goodness. He will be fine right?"

Subaru nodded. "The ER doctor has given him a few stiches regarding the big wound on his forearm. So after the surgery, he will be fine."

"How about the loss of blood?" Hotaru ask.

Subaru smiled a ghostly smile. "We got him in stable condition. He will be fine in a few days."

"Thank you, Imai-san." Ruka bowed in respect.

"It's nothing. I need to go now, the surgery start in 15 minutes."

Hotaru nodded and watch her brother walk away as she take a seat on the nearby chair, followed by Ruka who sit right by her side.

"I'm glad that your brother is the best general surgeon in this town." Ruka said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's pure luck that this hospital is where he work."

Ruka smiled and nodded. "I can't agree more with that. Oh, by the way, how is Akira?"

Hotaru frowned a bit. "Despite the bruises and malnutrition, nii-san has treated all his wounds perfectly. He will be okay."

"He is not conscious?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I think he need a few days."

"I see. Let's hope for the best then."

* * *

 **layliaman98 :** Thank you so much! xoxo ah, actually I don't know if Natsume would really punch Akira on the face, afterall Mikan still have feelings for him ;)

 **newroz :** Sure ;) roger that hahaha and love your support too :D thank you so much! Oh, what do you think about the Ruka Hotaru part here? :D

 **BTSFORLIFE :** THANK YOU SO MUCH xoxo You really boost up some of my confidence here ;D thank you for all your support and review! Really appreciate it :D

 **Guest :** Yes! That is totally right hahaha but as you know, love is blind :) thank you so muchh for dropping a review here XD really happy to see you :)

 **Kathleen :** I bet she will, soon ;D thank you for reviewing here XD

 **Unknown :** I love it too sweety ;) thank you for your review :D

Thank you guys! Love you to the moon and back!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	16. Chapter 16

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

Natsume here is a bit OOC though, but if it's for his love one, why not? ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Choosing by Heart**

A soft click sound can be heard over the steady dripping sound, as several light steps followed after that.

A hand reach out towards a sleeping figure who sleep peacefully, touching the messy tresses of raven hair.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered softly. She slowly take a seat on the chair beside the bed. "Are you okay? I ask Hotaru about your condition, and she told me that your doctor assured her that you will be fine. But I want to hear that by myself from you."

Mikan stop for a moment, taking in the handsome profile of the jerk she once hated to the core.

He is really good looking. There is no doubt about that.

Thick and bold eyebrows which make him looks fearful. Long eyelashes and soft eyelids which hide a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes. Tall nose, high cheekbones, everything sculpted perfectly as if god himself want it to be.

Mikan sighed.

Slowly, she let her fingers brush lightly on his cheek before her eyes finally landed on the curved lips of his which remind her of many embarassing, but loving moments.

"I think.." Mikan started, her cheeks tinted with redness. "I have solved my feelings, Natsume. Hotaru told me that you manage to brought back Akira, and I have seen him this morning and clear everything from this past years. Can you accept my apology? For hurting you all this time.."

Mikan woke up in the morning feeling totally great, and after being checked by the doctor, the doctor said that she has healed completely and allowed to go home. Despite all the stresses and crying last night, she manage to keep herself healthy and didn't go into series of collapsing again.

Aoi said that Mikan has been better at handling her own turbulence of emotion, and Mikan would be forever grateful to her for that, because that night when she break down again, despite the fact that Natsume is Aoi's older brother too, somehow she can calm Mikan down and they support each other by sharing their feelings.

This morning, after the doctor went out, Hotaru came in, telling Mikan that Akira is in the hospital too. Mikan was in shock for a moment, before finally realizing, Natsume still would be her first priority, and she won't trade it for anything, even for her long lost ex-lover. But first thing first, she need to straighten everything out with Akira before talking with Natsume, so as soon as Hotaru give her approval, she went to Akira's room to have a long talk with him.

"Tell me, Polka."

Mikan's head shoot up in surprise, as her eyes meet with his beautiful crimson eyes which held so many emotions. "Hyuuga? When did you awake?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You didn't call me that just now."

Mikan feign innocence as she tilted her head and smile. "What? I did call you that."

"Don't make me repeat my action to make you say my name." Natsume growled impatiently.

Mikan blushed, looking away. "Natsume." She mumbled in low voice.

Natsume smirk, satisfied. "What did you want to tell me, little girl?"

Mikan look down again, fiddling with her own fingers nervously. "I think.. I have solved my feelings for you."

"And? What is it?" Natsume replied nonchalantly. All his features scream tension, but Mikan as always, too dense to realize that.

There is a full minute of silence before finally Mikan softly said, "I love you too."

Natsume let out a chuckle, which of course, surprised Mikan. His crimson eyes twinkle with happiness, although his expression still have that stupid smugness. "I know that you can't deny me. I'm way to handsome to be rejected."

Mikan pouted and want to smack him so bad, but restrain herself since Natsume is still on his sickbed. "Arrogant jerk. You really ruin the moment! Here I am being all nervous for nothing!"

Natsume chuckled again. Well, Mikan definitely love the way he laugh. He should do that more often. "What makes you realize your feeling?" Natsume ask, curious.

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "You moment ruiner. Why would you want to know? Its my secret to know."

"Do you want me to molest you into spilling out the answer?" Natsume arch his eyebrow, his smirk come back on his face.

Mikan blushed. "W-What? Pervert!"

"I'm waiting."

"You can't do anything anyway, you are in hospital, and you are sick!"

Natsume's smirk widen. "Who said that I can't do anything? I'm only being shot, not sick."

Mikan scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Really? Are you sure?" Natsume taunted. Swiftly he reach for the remote and incline the hospital bed as he slowly pull himself into sitting position. Instant pain shoot up from his bullet wound, its only been hours since the event take place after all, but he didn't dare to make any sound or expression.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted in worry, quickly stand up and aid him in sitting. "You shouldn't move! The doctor said that despite the operation was a success, you still need to rest for a few days!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, but he hide his smile. Contented that the girl that he loves taking care of him. "You challenge me." He stated simply.

"Stupid pervert. I didn't mean it for real." Mikan replied, frustrated.

"Well, you clearly didn't answer my question." Natsume pointed out.

Mikan sigh and sit back on her seat. "I will answer you, but please can you stay still?"

"Sure, whatever."

"It was ... last night actually." Mikan finally confessed, her eyes cast down. "You are shot.. I can't believe it, and somehow, surprisingly.. I don't want to lose you."

Natsume doesn't say anything, silently urging Mikan to go on.

"It was the trigger." She continued. "Its like a whole new feeling finally surge forward, opening my eyes and make me realize, that all this time." She slowly lift up her gaze, as crimson and hazel clash with each other. "I love you." She ended with soft murmur.

"Come here, polka."

"What?" Mikan ask, confused.

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come here and take a seat on the bed." He pat an empty spot beside him.

Mikan silently complied his request.

"Come closer." He instructed, a playful smirk emerge on his lips.

Mikan frowned, feeling suspicious, but she still complied with his request again.

Suddenly, when Mikan already close enough, Natsume reach her face and pull her towards him. He stop for a moment when their face only inches apart, staring straight into Mikan's hazel pools, making her blush deep red. He let go all of his guarded emotion at the moment, telling Mikan everything honestly about how he feel with his eyes which burning with passion. Mikan gasped a bit, signalling that she fully understand the depth of Natsume's feeling for her, making her feeling overwhelmed with happiness and sadness at the same time.

Tears pooled on the corner of her eyes, and in a few milliseconds, they run down freely on Mikan's cheek.

Seeing this, Natsume gently wipe her tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry. Why did you cry?" He murmured softly.

Mikan sobbed. "I.. I'm just too happy, and I'm sorry for hurting you all this time."

Natsume chuckled and shook his head. He can't never understand his polka's feeling. "It's okay. I don't mind. It's all worth it in the end. Now stop crying."

Mikan nodded and try to stop her tears, but in the end, she only cry harder. "I-I can't."

Natsume sigh and pull her more towards him, enveloping her in a big, warm hug.

After a few minutes of crying nonstop, Natsume's wet hospital clothes with snot all over, Mikan finally stop. She slowly pull away from his hug, looking at Natsume with big, innocent eyes and red nose.

"You give too much to me." She accused Natsume.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Are you blaming me now?"

"Yes, all of that risk from fighting with Persona, your Yakuza blood, getting shot at, and – hmph!"

Natsume cut off all Mikan's ranting with a hot, scorching kiss which make Mikan's face redder than ever.

He pull away for a moment to take a breath, and hold Mikan's face with both of his hand. "Shut up." He said, as he crush his lips again in a long lip locking session.

Mikan felt electricity shoot all over her body and her stomach full of butterflies. She also can feel tingling on the tips of her fingers, and the rush of adrenaline which make her heart beats like crazy.

Instinctively, her hands reach forward, pulling Natsume more towards her as she make a more mess on his hair by raking it with her hands.

Natsume bit her lower lip, asking for an entry, and Mikan moan in agreement, letting their tongue dance and battling with each other.

After a few more seconds, Mikan finally take the first pull because of her need of air.

"Pervert." She said, panting, with a soft, serene smile on her lips.

Natsume smirk. "You like it."

Mikan blushed. "I – I know that."

Natsume laughed, sending another shock wave towards Mikan's heart, making it beats faster. "You can't be with another guy now." He stated suddenly in serious tone.

Mikan rolled her eyes. What a way of asking her to be his girlfriend. "Sure, pervert. I'll be your girlfriend."

Natsume chuckled and pull her into another make out session before finally said, "I love you."

Mikan smiled and let out a bell like laugh. "I love you too. More than anything."

* * *

"Hayashi."

Akira whipped up his head, looking straight into a pair of cold purple eyes.

A smile slowly made its way towards Akira's lips as he is happy seeing another familiar face after his long capture. "Imai, nice to see you again." He softly greeted.

Hotaru stand still for a moment, although she shows nothing on the surface, she is no doubt having an emotion turbulence for finally facing the torturer of her best friend for years.

"Please come in. I know you despise me, but please, I want to have a decent talk with you for the last time." Akira said again, still smiling.

Hotaru frowned, but she step inside gracefully, swiftly taking a seat quite far from Akira's bed, but still facing him nonetheless.

"You are alive." Hotaru stated in monotone voice, eyeing the bruises on his cheeks and chin.

Akira laughed. "Well, you save me after all. I am thankful enough to want to stay alive, thank you very much."

"You are in xxx hospital right now, and base on doctor's diagnosis you will be discharged a week from now."

Akira slowly nodded. "About the hospital, I have heard from Mikan.." He trailed off. He may fool Mikan, but Hotaru can see the pain in his eyes just like Mikan's eyes in the past.

"You two have talked."

Akira smiled. "Yes. We have. I'm sure Mikan will tell you the whole story. So what's your intention of going here? No offense of course, I will be forever grateful for your help, its like a hell hole there." He paused for a moment, wincing at painful memories. "But its not like Hotaru Imai not to talk about business." He ended with a playful grin.

Hotaru stared at the man who was once her best friend's happiness. "What are you going to do after being discharge?"

Akira chuckled, his eyes soften. "I know you would ask this. Don't worry, I won't disturb you guys anymore, and I know Mikan already find her happiness. I am not going to be a jerk and break her for a second time."

"That's a good choice." Hotaru stated while nodding once in agreement. "I thought you would take another stupid step."

"No. I've heard enough from her, and I can imagine the pain I have inflicted on her. I have learned from my stupidity years ago." He replied, still smiling. "If only I hold onto her that day.."

"There is no use regretting what's in the past. But I do hope for the best for you. You've been through so much, I give my sympathy to you." Hotaru said, this time there is a bit of emotion leak on her words.

"What honor do I have to hear such concern from the great Hotaru Imai?" Akira ask, chuckling.

Hotaru give Akira a deadly glare. "Shut up, or I will give you back to Persona by myself."

Akira quickly wipe off his smile and shuddered. He should know better than joking with the Ice Queen. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Hotaru doesn't say anything and give Akira another vicious glare before finally her features soften again as she get up. "I do wish for your happiness. There is no one who deserve what you've been experiencing these past years."

Akira smiled. "I know, Imai. Thank you so much for all you have done for me. I wish for your happiness too. Goodbye."

Hotaru only nodded before walking out and closing the door with a click.

Akira sigh deeply. He should be grateful, shouldn't he? He manage to escape despite all of the horrible things that has been done to him.

Slowly, he close his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. His mind fly away, reminiscing the event that take place this morning, right in this room.

* * *

 _"_ _Akira?"_

 _Akira nearly jumped up in surprise as its been a really really long time since he last heard her voice. Her angel like voice._

 _His heart beats with a new rhythm, sending goosebumps all over his body and an automatic gentle smile made its way towards Akira's busted lips. He hasn't recovered, obviously, since its only been a day after he was rescued, but there is like a new energy rushing out from inside, sending a tingling feeling till his fingertips._

 _"_ _Mikan?" He called back, before finally a familiar lovely face appeared from behind the door, sending an ache in his chest._

 _"_ _Its me." She softly replied. Her beautiful eyes cast down, and she is fiddling with her fingers._

 _Akira's smile widen. She hasn't change after all. That gesture is so Mikan-like. She always did that when she was nervous. "It's nice to see you here. I'm surprised actually."_

 _Mikan bit her lower lip. "Yes. I want to straighten everything out." Her voice is really small, that if the hospital room isn't as silent as the graveyard, Akira won't hear her._

 _There she go. Still the same. The straight forward Mikan. Oh, how he really miss her. He just want to go down right now, pulling her into his hug, breathing in her scent, and hearing her infectious, cheery laughs._

 _Akira shook his head. A sad smile appeared on his lips. Its all too late now. Perhaps he should take this chance to straighten everything out too, especially regarding his heart and feelings._

 _"_ _Come here, Mikan." He replied with a loving smile. "Please take a seat here. I will hear everything you want to talk."_

 _Mikan slowly take a seat nearby his bed. She shifted right and left for a moment, before finally lift her gaze up, meeting Akira's eyes with burning resolve which is really strong that even Akira was taken aback._

 _"_ _I have found my heart again." She said, still in a soft voice._

 _Akira chuckled and nodded. "Congratulations for you then. Who is he? Does he treat you better than me?"_

 _A flash of pain appeared on Mikan's eyes, which make Akira regret his choice of words instantly. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I didn't mean to bring any pain."_

 _Mikan force out a smile, as her fists clench tightly. "It's okay. I have move on."_

 _Akira can feel a squeeze of pain in his heart hearing the words straight from Mikan's mouth. But he must stay strong. It's for Mikan after all. She deserve someone way better than him._

 _Akira is going to reply when suddenly Mikan sighed out loud, as tension leave her body. She rubbed her forehead furiously, signing that there is something that make her frustrated._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Akira throw a questioning look towards her._

 _Mikan let out a small smile. Although its small, Akira know that this one smile is genuine. "It just the conversation didn't go as I wish." She chuckled a bit. "I'm getting frustrated with it. But anyway, I'm sorry. It's not supposed to be like that."_

 _Akira smiled back. "Want to try again?"_

 _Mikan chuckled again. She would miss his inside jokes someday. "Sure. So where are we?"_

 _Akira's face turn from playful into a serious one, as his eyes reflected regret, pain, anger, and confusion mix into one. "I want to say sorry, but I know that sorry won't fix everything that has happened these past years. If you ask me if I ever regretted my decision, then my answer would be a yes." He smiled bitterly. "I hope that the young me wasn't stupid enough to take such a harsh action just to protect you which turns out only inflicted a great pain on you, and in the end, Persona still caught up to you too. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm really really sorry for everything Mikan. I love you, and I really meant it back then."_

 _Mikan nodded and slowly reach Akira's hand, holding it firmly in her hands._

 _Akira look up in surprise, but Mikan just shook her head and smile._

 _"_ _Akira.." Mikan started, her voice slightly shake. "I have forgiven you now, and what's in the past stay in the past. I know, and I understand all of your actions back then. But now I think I must ask for forgiveness too for choosing to move on and walk away from you as I have found my happiness."_

 _Akira gently pull his hand from Mikan's grip and he reach out, patting Mikan's head just like he used to back then, assuring that everything is okay._

 _"_ _Don't worry, you shouldn't ask forgiveness from something like that. I've been a jerk, and I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness. But look here, you forgive me, and I'm already thankful enough."_

 _"_ _Akira, I.."_

 _"_ _I will be okay, Mikan. Don't worry. You should be okay too, alright?" He grinned at her._

 _Mikan let out a soft laugh. This felt like old times. "Sure, I will."_

 _Akira chuckled and the room fall into silence for a minute, before Akira let out a sigh as his features soften._

 _"_ _Mikan." He called. "Do you want to tell me what happened to you these past years?"_

 _Mikan bit her lower lip, contemplating it for a while. Should she? Well, she won't know the result if she didn't try. Aoi said that it's good to let go of some feelings sometimes, and this is a really perfect time to release some of her anger and sadness._

 _"_ _Only if you promised you would tell me everything too." Mikan replied, smiling._

 _Akira laugh. "Sure, anything you want. I will give it to you now."_

 _Mikan nodded contentedly before starting to tell a long story about her journey.._

* * *

Akira let out a bitter laugh as he opened his eyes again.

No, he surely won't regret anything. Especially after knowing that he really broke her so bad.

He already chose his path and receive the punishment for his bad choices.

He sighed, looking at the peaceful scenery which seen from the nearby window. He watch the bird perch happily on one of the branches of the tree, and two butterflies flying around a bush of flowers.

"I know you will be happy, Mikan. I love you." He whispered softly as the wind blows gently, caressing his skin, as if telling him that everything would be okay in the end.

For him, and for her.

* * *

Yeay, another chapter down!

 **Layliaman98 :** Sadly, I never dare to make the main characters die hahaha although some people says that it was more realistic than a happy ending :") thank you so much sweety XD you really boost up my confidence ;D thank you for reviewing too! xoxo

 **Newroz :** I'm sorry that the next update isn't as fast as the chapter before, kind of hard finding the time to update in between all the workload hahaha thank you! It's nice to know that someone love the Ruka-Hotaru part because I kind of having a bit brainstorming there as to how conveying my plot, the feelings, and their original characters ;) You got bull's eye though XD you are amazing at guessing things! Thank you for always supporting me :D

 **Guest :** Thank you so much! Your review gave me a booster XD hope that you are looking forward till the end ;))

Thank you so much guys! Especially those who reviewed the last chappie :D

Signing out!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	17. Chapter 17

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 _ **-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-**_

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : In the End**

The wind blows gently on the balcony of a big, luxurious room.

A girl with long golden brown hair is sitting on the balcony's railings, her white dress fluttered beautifully as a strong pair of arms suddenly wrap themselves around her hip, pulling her down from her dangerous spot.

"You can fall." The owner of the arms murmured huskily, he casually drop his chin on the crook of the girl's shoulder, making her heart jump instantly and start to beat really fast.

"I already did that a few times, and I didn't fall." She protested as she turn around, facing her hugger eye to eye. "And you should be on your bed, your body still need recovery."

He smirk, his crimson eyes taking in the beautiful creature in front of him. "I want a company."

The girl blushed beet red. "You pervert! I don't want to sleep on the same bed as you!"

He carelessly shrugged. "Well, you did that last night."

The girl blush deeper. "I-It's because you won't let me go, and you were feverish last night."

"And?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I-" She trailed off, drowning in the depth of his gentle crimson eyes. Its not an everyday sight to see his eyes unguarded like this.

"What are you trying to say?" He ask again, nuzzling her neck.

She bit her lower lip, before planting both of her palm on his chest, pushing him with all of her might. "Natsume! I can't answer you if you keep doing that!"

He chuckled, surprising her, again. He seems so cheery these days. Well, as happy as Natsume can be. But she like him more like this. He seems free, unburdened, warm, and gentle. Who knows Natsume Hyuuga can be like this?

"Mikan." He murmured her name, pulling her into his bear hug again.

Instantly, her face who already back to its original color, quickly back to red colored, as her heartbeat start to pick up its pace.

Its not his first time saying her name, although it still has the same effect, or worst. He already did that several times, but not often though. Usually he would did that for the sake of bending her to his will.

Like this time.

She knows him pretty much to know that he was trying to make her stop pestering him about resting. But, she can be more stubborn than him if the situation make her to be.

She sigh. One thing she doesn't know though, that Natsume can be this adorable when in his spoiled mode.

"You really should rest, Natsume."

Natsume mumbled some incoherent words.

"I know, it's been three weeks since you have been discharged by the hospital, but still, the doctor said that you need to rest to ensure your full recovery."

"I have a good body." He stated rather smugly. His hands still clinging on her waist.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I know. The doctor said you have some magic body which can heal abnormally faster than any average guy around your age, but still!"

Slowly, a playful smirk emerged on Natsume's lips.

Seeing that, Mikan eyeing Natsume warily. What is he going to do?

Without a warning, he scoop her bridal style and dump her on the king sized bed while pulling the drape all around the bed.

"Gosh! Natsume! You could open your wound again! You can't lift heavy things yet!" Mikan hollered in panic. Her eyes quickly search around his abdomen, just in case there is some bleeding because of reopened wound.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying over nothing baka. I'll be fine."

Mikan glared at him. This time her anger is real. How can he take care of his body so carelessly?

Confused, Natsume arch one of his eyebrow. "What?"

"You!" Mikan growled, she push her forefinger on Natsume's chest in full power. "You take your gunshot so lightly, as if it wasn't life threatening. You weren't in my position that day! Seeing you lying unconsciously with blood everywhere, and your pale face along with your weak looking body for a few days after the surgery!" Mikan stop for a moment here, her face red, but this time not from embarrassment, and she is heaving with the corner of her eyes already brimming with tears. "Y-You, you didn't know how was my feeling! You are so heartless! You jerk!" Mikan choked in the end, she can't hold her tears anymore as they streamed down heavily on both of her cheeks.

To say that Natsume was surprised on Mikan's outburst is an understatement. He doesn't know, that his polka can burst like this.

Slowly, he reach forward and take Mikan in his hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to be insensitive like that. I didn't know that you concerned about me that much."

Mikan pouted, her anger already died down. She isn't the type to get angry for a long period anyway. She hit Natsume's chest lightly with both of her fists. "You stupid, of course I am! I love you! What do you expect?"

Natsume hide his smile as he planted a loving kiss on Mikan's crown. "I'm sorry, I love you too."

Mikan blushed and furiously wipe her tears. "You make me cry." She accused. "Now I will look ugly and you will mock me to no end. Aoi will ask too."

Natsume can't hold back his chuckle. His girl is the cutest. "Yes, yes miss ugly. Whatever you say."

"See!" Mikan half shouted. "I'm going." She suddenly broke off from Natsume's hug, and slide down from the bed.

Natsume rolled his eyes. Polka is way too gullible. Now he is annoyed.

When Mikan opened the bedroom door, she was surprised by Aoi who was standing behind it, her hand half reaching forward as if she was going to knock on the door.

"Aoi!"

Aoi grinned. "Good to know that I didn't have to knock. Usually nii-chan would take ages to open the door."

"Stop blurting out nonsense things, buriko." Natsume suddenly appeared beside Mikan, his hair messy, but somehow he still can manage his devilish look, in Mikan's opinion.

"Did you cry, nee-chan?" Aoi suddenly ask, her eyes squinted dangerously, eyeing the red rimmed around Mikan's eyes.

Mikan take a quick, panic glance at Natsume, before forcing a smile on her lips. "No, I just have something in my eyes just now."

Aoi arch her eyebrow towards her brother, silently asking.

Natusme just rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, stop pestering her."

"How can I believe you?" Aoi taunted, glaring.

"Just because." He drawled lazily as an answer.

Aoi huffed in annoyance, but decided to let it go when she saw Natsume's hand slide around Mikan's waist. Seems like her brother can't take his hands off from Mikan nee-chan although she has been staying for a week in the mansion.

Aoi didn't expect for their relationship to progress this fast though. When her brother was still in the hospital, she only heard that Mikan nee-chan finally settle down her feelings and choose her brother, and suddenly when Mikan appeared again a week ago on their doorstep, she already brought a quite big suitcase and telling her that she will stay for a few days, which turns out to be likely more than a week.

Well its not her problem though. The most important thing is that they look happy, and that's enough. Moreover, she can clearly see the changes which happened to her brother. He become less grumpy, and more patience in facing everything. He seems to have a calm vibe too going off from him.

"Mother is waiting downstairs. She wants to have a dinner together." Aoi told them, smiling.

"Kaoru-sama has come back?" Mikan ask, beaming brightly.

"That old woman finally come back huh." Natsume commented in bored voice.

Mikan frowned. "Don't be like that to your own mother. You should be happy that she has come back safely."

"Let the grumpy old man be, nee-chan. And yes, mother has come home. She wanted to celebrate the night, so she is preparing a special dinner for us! Hurry come down."

Mikan quickly nodded while Natsume just yawned.

"We will go down in a few minutes." Mikan said, smiling.

"Please kindly don't go for another round!" Aoi teased while chuckling, running down the stairs and waving her hand.

Mikan blush, deeply. "Wh- what did she say? We didn't even did it! How can she say that?"

Natsume smirk. "I don't know polka. Let's change."

"Pervert." Mikan mumbled, but she followed Natsume inside and close the door.

Mikan and Natsume come down 5 minutes after Aoi called for them. Mikan has change out from her simple white dress into a casual blouse and skinny jeans while Natsume wearing his all time favorite, black t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Seeing them, Kaoru quickly rush forward, enveloping Mikan in a bone crushing hug. "My daughter in law, how are you? Did Natsume treat you nicely these past week?"

Unknown to them, Kaoru has gone traveled somewhere from when Natsume has been discharged from the hospital until now. She has just came back from her trip, and Aoi has informed her about all the events happened here and there which make her really excited to see her future daughter in law.

When Kaoru knew about Natsume's gunshot wound, she was beyond furious. Especially when she knew that the goons who hurt her precious son was the minions of that ungrateful oldest son of hers, with the involvement of her _loving_ grandfather of course. She didn't need to think long, as the answer of the problem clearly lied in front of her. She took the first flight in the morning after ensuring that her son would be fine and went somewhere to take care of the broken promises.

"Uhh, what do you mean, Kaoru-sama?"

Kaoru let go of her hug, holding Mikan arm length. "Please call me mother. You will be my daughter later on anyway."

Mikan glance at Natsume, confused. What should she do?

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stop pestering her with unnecessary things mother. She will do that when she is ready."

Kaoru cooed at Natsume's reaction. "Aw, you are so sweet my son. Why can't you be like this too to your own mother?"

Natsume sigh. "Can we proceed to dinner?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Please do."

The dinner went really well. The warmth of the Hyuuga family somehow touch Mikan and she can join the conversation comfortably. There are laughter and jokes everywhere, making Mikan longing to stay longer in the Hyuuga mansion. She hasn't felt the warmth of family since 5 years ago, when the last living member of her family, her father, passed away from a sickness that has been eating him since she was little. Her mother, well, she could say that she only knew her from photos, and stories that been told by her father since she died after giving birth to her.

Mikan hasn't told this to Natsume though, she hope someday she has the courage to tell this big secret to him.

"How are you, Mikan? Did you enjoy your stay?" Kaoru suddenly ask while scooping her ice cream into her mouth.

Mikan blink, her train of thoughts was broken, as she quickly smile and nodded. "Of course, Kaoru-sama. I'm more than glad to stay here."

Kaoru smiled back. "It's nice to hear that you are enjoying your stay. If you want to stay longer, please do."

"Oh, I can't do that, Kaoru-sama. I don't want to be a burden."

"You are clearly not a burden, Mikan, and I like to add another family member here. The mansion is too big for only the three of us."

Well, looks like she can't win against Natsume's mother if its like this. "If you insist, Kaoru-sama. I'll be glad to." Mikan finally said her agreement while beaming.

Kaoru nodded, satisfied, as she put her gaze on Natsume, her face suddenly become serious. "There is something that I need to talk to you about."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "What is it? About your _secret_ trip?"

Kaoru chuckled. "I should have known that my son is a genius. How could you know?"

Natsume shrugged. "The clues all on you."

Kaoru chuckled again. "Alright. So what did you know?"

"I just have suspicion that you go somewhere because of me being shot."

Kaoru smiled. "You are right. I went to your grandfather, settling things here and there."

Natsume nonchalantly nodded. "And then?"

"I can't tell you the detail, but let's just say it has end for real. Your older brother can't touch us again, and we have no relation anymore with your grandfather."

Aoi squealed in excitement. "Really mother? You have take care of Persona and grandfather? That is a really good news!"

"You are too loud, buriko." Natsume grumbled in annoyance.

Mikan laughed softly. "Well, it is an amazing news, Natsume. Don't be a party popper."

Aoi stuck her tongue out to Natsume. "See? Even nee-chan agree with me!"

Natsume sigh and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So children." Kaoru cut the bickering before it become a full blown fight. "It has been a superb dinner, but I'm afraid I must retired early. I'm tired after such a long journey."

"Of course mother! I will escort you back to your room!" Aoi quickly stand up.

"Me too." Mikan followed.

"No need, Mikan. Just stay with Natsume." Kaoru interject with a smile. "I am hoping that you could settle down with him fast. I can't wait to have grandchildren running around."

Mikan blushed beet red. She is too embarassed to answer so it take her one full minute to sprout out some reply. "I-I see. O-Okay then Kaoru-sama. Wishing you to have a good rest, and thank you for your hospitality."

Kaoru smiled mischeviously. "Sure thing dear. See you in the morning."

* * *

"Your mother is really something." Mikan mumbled when she and Natsume already inside Natsume's bedroom.

Natsume smirk, dropping down his body on the nearby sofa. "Well, you should get used to her, seeing that she expect a marriage soon."

Mikan gaped. "You can't be serious!"

"You don't want to be with me?"

Mikan blushed. "No! It's not like that.. its just..."

"Just?"

"Too fast. I am not ready yet." Mikan finally answered in a soft voice.

"Come here."

Mikan pursed her lips. She is not going to believe him after what he has done weeks ago in the hospital when he said that.

"Polka. Don't make me wait."

"You are suspicious."

"Just come here. Now."

Mikan stand still, contemplating the choices for a moment. Seeing that she has no way out, she sigh soundlessly and trudged towards Natsume. As soon as Mikan within his reach, Natsume quickly pull her to him, seated her on his lap while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mikan squealed in surprise.

"Natsume!"

Natsume smirk, his hot breath tickling Mikan's ear. "What?"

"You are a meanie." She grumbled, blushing.

Natsume chuckled. "Tell me then why do you think its too early?"

"W-well."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Well?"

"Actually.. I don't really know how to take care of children." Mikan finally replied after a few minutes of silence. "I'm afraid that I won't raise them properly." She continued softly.

Natsume rolled his eyes in disbelief. His childish polka already thinking about children? And worry over nurturing them?

"I think you would be the best mother ever." Natsume said in low voice, his hug tightens.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure either."

"Natsume!" Mikan hollered, pouting.

Natsume grinned mischeviously. "I just trust you."

Mikan blushed again. "T-Thank you." She whispered as she snuggled deeper in his warm hug.

The couple watch the full moon and stars blinking from the window near the balcony for a few hours, and they didn't say anything, only enjoying each other presence after all the energy draining events.

"Hey Natsume, you know what?" Mikan suddenly pipe up. She adjust her position so that she is facing Natsume while lying on her side on his lap. Her hand reach up and gently cup his cheek.

Natsume's eyes which looks like lava looking at Mikan intently, a ghostly smile playing on his lips. "What?"

"I'm glad that your mother take care of Persona. I didn't want to go through that moment again. When I thought that I'm going to lose you."

Natsume lean down a bit, giving a chaste kiss on her cherry colored lips. "Well, suprisingly I'm glad too."

Mikan smiled. "Really?"

"I prefer to molest you in here, Polka, in my bedroom, rather than fighting bloody fight out there in cold night like this." He answered nonchalantly, although his eyes twinkling with mischeviousness.

Mikan punch Natsume's chest hard, earning a quiet groan from him. "Shut up you pervert!"

Natsume chuckled again for – she doesn't know – how many times today. She definitely like how much impact she has in his behavior. Natsume clearly less tense, less grumpy, and more likely to laugh and chuckle rather than snapping in anger. He also always let his guards down – only around her though, but that's enough – whenever they are together, which make her – glad fully – can see through his eyes. Now she always sees many emotion playing in his eyes, not like in the past, the dull, blank, or angry one.

"Mikan." Natsume snap her train of thoughts in husky voice.

"Huh?" Mikan quickly look up, another surprise, for he suddenly called her name, her real name.

He casually produce a ring out from his pocket, holding it right in front of her face, as a small smile decorating his face. His eyes gentle, showing how much he loves her. "What do you think of marrying me?"

Mikan was flabbergasted for a moment, before finally she look back and forth between Natsume and the ring. She can't believe this! Its only been weeks since their official relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, now Natsume already propose to her? Is this a joke? Or he is serious?

"Polka." Natsume called impatiently. He already nervous like hell! And she dare to make him waiting like this?

"W-What?" Mikan finally produce out some words, still staring in shock at the ring.

"I ask you to marry me, idiot."

When the idea finally dawned to her, Mikan let out a laugh, together with tears streaming down both of her cheeks, making Natsume look at her in confusion like she has grown another head.

"Why do you cry? I know that this is a bit early. We only have been together for weeks after all." Natsume start to ramble as he panicked, not knowing what to do. "You can say no if you want, this is not something that – "

Mikan just shook her head to cut off Natsume's rambling and laugh again. She smiled, wiping her tears with both of her hands before reaching up and hug Natsume with bone crushing hug.

"Yes! I will marry you!"

Secretly, Natsume let out a sigh full of relief. He really do the ring shopping out of impulse, when he sneaked out to take some fresh air as he is not a home person, and the proposal was out of impulse too. He just want to do that suddenly, there isn't any specific reason.

Gently, Natsume slid the beautiful diamond ring on Mikan's finger.

"Till death do us apart." Mikan recited with a big smile when the ring already rested comfortably on her ring finger.

Natsume grinned, kissing Mikan lightly on her forehead. "Till death do us apart." He softly said, pulling her into his hug, before taking her lips and kiss her like she is the air itself.

* * *

Its nearing the end ;)) please kindly tell me what do you think :D

 **Layliaman98 :** Thank you so much for still supporting me ;) really appreciate your sweet review XD

 **Newroz :** That's great to hear :D thank you so much! I put some more natsumikan moments here ;D

 **Kathleen :** Thank you so much sweety! :D

See you guys on the next chapter XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	18. Chapter 18

**Believing The Impossible**

Please enjoy the story! Hope you like it ;D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : Routines**

Mikan slowly open her eyes and stretch her body lazily, resulting the blanket which being wrap around her pooled around her waist, exposing her naked body.

"You already seducing me so early in the morning?"

Mikan blinked and whip her head around, meeting with a pair of blazing crimson eyes which stare at her full of amusement. She still stare dumbfoundedly towards her man, before finally notice from the way he stare at her with such lust, that she didn't have a stitch on.

She panicked at first before finally a memory from last night hit her hard as a blush quickly make its way around Mikan's cheeks.

"Pervert!" She mumbled, pulling the blanket back around her body.

Natsume smirk as he snake his arms around Mikan's waist and nuzzled her neck.

Last night was totally one of his best night.

He and Mikan finally joined as one, enjoying each other and exploring each other deeply. He never thought that his Polka agree to his request last night, guess he hasn't known Mikan to the deepest part of her.

Well, never mind though he still has years to do that.

"Polka."

"Hm?" Mikan answered as she snuggled deeper in Natsume's warm hugs. Cuddling with Natsume has become one of the top priority on her wish list over the night. Its just that she felt safe in his arms, and most of all, warm.

Natsume chuckled seeing Mikan's unlikely attitude. Usually she would blush all over and didn't dare to show affection in spoiled way like this.

"Your phone." He gently tuck her hair behind her ear, noticing a low buzzing sound on the end table.

Mikan let out a muffled groan. "Who?"

Natsume take a quick glance towards the phone screen before his infamous smirk back on his lips. "Its Imai."

Mikan quickly shoot up from the bed and expertly dive down for her phone, answering it in a second.

"Hello." She answered. "Hotaru?"

 _"Baka. You took too long."_

Mikan blushed. "I'm sorry. I-I was.." She trailed off, not knowing how to explain her condition to her best friend.

 _"I know. I don't want to hear you talk about your sex life."_

"Hotaru!" Mikan hollered, her face beet red.

 _"Shut up, you are too loud."_

Mikan pursed her lips, holding back whatever she want to shout at her best friend.

 _"How long have you been there?"_

"What?" Mikan asked back, confused.

 _"Sleeping in Hyuuga's room."_

Mikan blush again. "You must already know. You are Hotaru after all." She mumbled quietly.

 _"Well, sadly I don't want to see you having intercourse with Hyuuga, so I opted to switch my camera off."_ Hotaru replied bluntly, still in her monotone voice.

If she can, Mikan wanted to bury herself on the ground somewhere. Her best friend really know how to embarrassed her to no end. "If I answer would you stop asking things like this?"

 _"No."_ Was Hotaru's immediate reply.

Natsume look at Mikan, he is expressionless but somehow she knew that he ask about their conversation.

Mikan just shook her head nonchalantly, but putting her phone on speaker. Though, with ears as good as him, she doubt that he can't hear her conversation from the start.

 _"Do you need me to repeat my question?"_ Came Hotaru's cold voice again.

Mikan sighed. She knew her best friend would pester her to no end before getting her answer. "Well, I only sleep with him last night."

A short chuckle escape from Natsume's lips. "I have done nothing before last night, Imai. You already check on her so let me have her now. You are ruining our moment."

Mikan hold back her laugh since she could literally feel that Hotaru is rolling her eyes right now.

 _"Shut up, Hyuuga. I'll shoot you right through your head."_

Natsume scoffed. "Like you can."

 _"We'll see, Hyuuga. We'll see."_ Hotaru answered in such a calm voice that even Mikan got goosebumps without being beside her.

"Anything you need to ask more, Hotaru?" Mikan ask nervously, trying to divert the topic.

 _"No. And you didn't succeed in calming me down, baka. I still have murderous intent towards your stupid fiance to be."_ With that, Hotaru ended the call.

Mikan frowned towards the phone before putting her phone away and look at Natsume, still frowning. "You shouldn't bait her like that." Mikan chided him gently, cuddling back in his arms.

Natsume hide his smile as he drawled back with his usual bored, lazy voice. "I can always take her on. We've been doing that for years."

"Since you were still little children?" Mikan replied sarcastically.

Natsume smirked. "Since we were still in diapers."

Mikan's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, you guys are geniuses and blah blah blah. So what? You are cousins!"

Natsume shrug carelessly. "That's more reason to do that."

"I can't believe you guys." Mikan shook her head.

 _Knock,knock._

"Children, its time for breakfast!"

Mikan blushed. "Is it your mother?" She whispered, hiding under the blanket.

Natsume rolled his eyes, but mirth dancing in both of his eyes. "Stop being childish, Polka. Its Ms. Vivania, the head maid. Remember? The one that used to take care of me when mom was busy?"

Mikan nodded mutely, but still blushing. "She knows that I sleep with you?"

Natsume chuckled. "Don't worry, little girl. She knows that we are old enough to do things like this. Now get up before I tempted to go for another round."

That got Mikan. Her face get even redder if its possible as she shout out loud while throwing several pillows. "You pervert!"

* * *

"Can't we meet at more neutral place?"

Natsume eyed the man in front of him. Although he is mostly healed physically, he doubt that years of torturing would vanish from his mind just because he is safe now. Well, not actually really safe, but there is no Persona anyway.

He look like a zombie if Natsume must say. His eyes sunk in, and he still look like he hasn't eaten for days despite his stay at the hospital has ended.

"No." Natsume answered briefly, taking his coffee which been made by Mikan a few minutes ago. "You are in no position to request place."

Akira smiled softly. "I know, just curious about it."

Natsume arch his eyebrow, asking silently about what he is going to talk since Akira is the one who request to meet him personally.

"I haven't expressed my gratitude for saving me back then. Thank you. I could never repay you."

Natsume nodded curtly. "It was needed. On both sides."

Akira chuckled. "I know it wasn't for my sake. It was for Mikan, and for your personal problems with Persona. But still, thank you."

Natsume didn't say anything, instead he flipped several papers which clip into one bundle, skimming it quickly before giving it to Akira. "Its all about updates that have happened these years you've been held captive. Perhaps it will help you to find some jobs out there. I also attach some reference from my company."

Akira stare at the paper like it was godsend. "I-I really don't know what to say."

"Thank Mikan, not me."

Akira grinned. His eyes sparkling. "Still, I would thank you for all of your help despite its not your intention."

"Just don't bother her anymore."

Akira's happy face quickly deteriorate into a painful and sad one. "I know," he answered in a soft voice. "I promise, no, I swear I won't appear in her life anymore. I have inflicted pain on her too much."

Natsume nodded in satisfaction. "I hope you lead a good life." This time, his voice is surprisingly sincere.

Akira grinned again. "Thank you! I would never forget all the favor you have done." He stop for a moment before his features soften. "I hope you take care of Mikan really well, make her happy."

Natsume frowned a bit. "Is it a threat?"

Akira chuckled. "No, I won't dare. But I just want to make sure the girl I love so much would have a happy ending."

"I will guarantee that."

"Thank you, once again." With that, Akira slowly stood up and walk out from Natsume's office, out from their life, forever.

* * *

"Mr. Hyuuga. There is someone who would like to meet with you over lunch."

Natsume look up from his paperwork with a frown. He already told her to call him Natsume, why she didn't want to comply?

"I already told you that – "

Mikan glared hard towards Natsume as she move her head a bit, indicating towards the suppose to be guest who stand a few steps from his table. "This is professional." She hissed, still with hard glare.

Natsume rolled his eyes, mouthed 'whatever' before standing up, ushering Mikan to go to cafeteria to have lunch, while he approach the guest, shaking his hand before talk about business.

Seeing the approval, Mikan quickly bow towards both men and stride out to the cafeteria.

As soon as she arrived at the cafeteria, a whirl of pink hair was seen before a bone crushing hug greet her warmly.

"Mikan! Where did you go? You didn't came to the office for like, months! And you didn't told us that you wouldn't come for the camping either, We're worried!"

Mikan chuckled before extract herself from Anna's bear hug. She take a step back and see that all of her friends stand there, with various expression.

"You better have a good story Mikan." Nonoko chimed in, hands on her hip.

Mikan grin, oh how she missed her crazy friends. "Please let me take some food first, then, you can ask me anything."

"Done with that." Mochu suddenly said, lifting a tray full of food.

Mikan shook her head. "I can't believe you guys. Fine, let me eat first then before the lunch time is over."

"Over here guys." Misaki wave her hand from her seat.

After all of the gang comfortably seated, and Mikan already ate half of her food, they start firing question towards her.

Mikan answered all of them, told them her story patiently, but not without editing it here and there of course. She couldn't tell them all things about Hyuuga family, especially the problem which lies in them.

"Do you have something to tell us by the way Mikan? About you and our lovely boss?" Nonoko suddenly pipe up, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

Mikan smiled sheepishly while she sip her soda. "Well, what should I tell you? I am still his secretary?" She act dumb.

Sadly, no one buy her act, which is really bad by the way.

"Come on Mikan! You are no fun!" Anna start to whine while giving puppy dog eyes.

Mikan chuckled and shrug. "I am not fired."

Misaki, along with the boys laugh hearing Mikan's answer.

Yuu fix his glasses before grinning widely. "We are more than glad to welcome you back here, Mikan, and to hear that you are not fired. But I know there is something different around your finger which need to be explained.." He trailed off, which make the whole gang gasp in surprise.

They are all too busy asking Mikan questions that they didn't notice there is a beautiful ring around Mikan's finger that has not been there before.

"Oh my gosh, you are going to be a Hyuuga too!" Misaki exclaimed, grabbing Mikan's hand so that she can stare at the ring more clearly.

"Man, imagine, friend with boss' wife." Kitsuneme blurted out, grinning happily.

"Yeah man, that's right! We would have so many advantage on that." Mochu chimed in, fist bumped with Kitsuneme.

Mikan blushed and clears her throat. "That's not going to happen."

"You are not getting married with the boss?" Anna ask in shocked face.

Mikan chuckled. "No, I mean the privilege Kitsuneme and Mochu talk about."

Anna just shook her head. "Don't mind them. They are just being stupid."

Kitsuneme elbowed Anna. "You don't want to take advantage of this? We sure would have more peace in the office."

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "You know Kitsuneme," She cut in before Anna could respond. "Having Mikan as his wife already give an advantage to us."

Yuu chuckled. "Yes, indeed. I agree with Misaki-senpai."

"Why?" Mochu ask, confused, while Kitsuneme just stare questioningly.

"His temper." Nonoko answered.

The table was silent for a moment before Kitsuneme and Mochu broke into cheers.

"Thank you so much Mikan!" Both of them shout beside her ears, earning them a hard smack from Misaki for not behaving properly. But Mikan is still chuckling nonetheless, there is nothing she would ever trade for this crazy gang of hers, she love them too much although she just known them for a short time.

* * *

"Thought that you finally choose to walk away from this Dojo since you already a black belt."

Mikan stop punching immediately and run towards the source of the voice.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" She shouted and jump on him, giving him a hug full of sticky sweat.

"Uh, as much as I like to be hug by you, I don't want to get your sweat, kiddo." Tsubasa scrunch his nose which earn him a hard smack from Mikan.

"You will take that back!" Mikan hold her senpai on a death grip and slam him down on the mattresses.

Tsubasa chuckled and break free in one swift move, facing his opponent with a grin on his face.

"Do you really want to do this?" Tsubasa ask. "You are rusty."

Mikan growled but her eyes dancing with mirth. "Let's see about that." She replied, pouncing on her sensei with an amazing speed.

They fight for a while on the mattress, before finally Mikan manage to grab ahold of Tsubasa's hands and put them in a locking hold.

"Surrender!" Mikan demanded while laughing.

Tsubasa laugh too. "Okay, I surrender, you are not rusty at all."

Mikan chuckled before letting Tsubasa go. Sparring with her sensei always feel good. It was refreshing and she like the way adrenaline rush through her.

"Thank you." Mikan breathed out, getting up into sitting position.

Tsubasa smiled. "Its nice to see you here, kiddo. What's up?"

Mikan glance at the clock which hanged on the nearby wall to see that she only have a little time before dinner with Hyuuga family, so she will just get straight to the point.

"Well, you see Tsubasa-senpai. I don't want you to be shocked.." Mikan trailed off, watching every changes in his expression.

Tsubasa still smiling. "Just tell me, what is it, imoto?"

Mikan bit her lower lip. "I'm going to get married, senpai."

Tsubasa arch his eyebrow. "With who?"

"Um. Natsume Hyuuga."

Tsubasa gaped. "As in, _That_ Natsume Hyuuga?"

Mikan nodded slowly, her cheeks already tainted with red.

Tsubasa laugh and punch Mikan's shoulder lightly. "I don't know you had it in you kiddo! To make that Hyuuga fall in love with a girl like you."

Mikan pouted. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

Tsubasa just chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. Anyway, I'm happy for you, Mikan. There is nothing that can describe my happiness right now, but I'm more than glad that you finally moved on from Akira and have a happy life."

Mikan scratch the back of her head. "I am that obvious huh."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Anyone with eyes can see that you are hurting everyday, I even know that you always spend your night crying yourself to sleep these past years."

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

Tsubasa sigh and pat Mikan's head. "Just be happy okay? Tell me if that boy do anything bad to you, I will gladly snap his neck for you."

Mikan chuckled. "Sure thing, senpai, I will tell you if he do anything not to my liking."

"Promise?" Tsubasa grinned mischievously.

Mikan laughed. "Promise."

* * *

"Mikan! You look stunning!" Kaoru exclaimed as soon as Mikan step into the private room of a big, fancy restaurant. Well, this is the Hyuuga we are talking about, what do you expect?

Mikan wear her all time favorite dress, which is red colored and hug all of her curves perfectly. The dress has halter neck and stop right on her ankles. It also has a long slit until the middle of her thigh, showing off her gorgeous legs. Natsume always compliment her for this dress, but he never let her wear the dress to public party, since it has too many unwanted eyes he said.

"Thank you so much, Kaoru-sama." Mikan smiled and bow, before taking a seat beside Natsume who wear suit today.

"You look beautiful." Natsume whispered in his usual husky voice, quickly earning him a cute blush from Mikan.

"You too, Natsume."

Natsume smirk. "What?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, knowing that Natsume is teasing her. "You look handsome sweety, in that suit." She throw the compliment casually with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Natsume chuckled, not affected with the way Mikan try to make a come back from his teasing. "I know I am." He replied smugly.

Mikan pouted and smack Natsume's shoulder. "Meanie."

"You can put the bickering later on, nii-chan, nee-chan. We are going to toast now." Aoi interrupted with a knowing grin plastered on her face.

Mikan blushed, while Natsume just rolled his eyes boringly and bring up his glass.

"You got it bad, Natsume." Ruka chuckled, winking at Mikan's way which make Mikan blush deeper.

"Shut up, Ruka." Natsume growled.

"You need to shut up too, Hyuuga." Hotaru suddenly spoke up, glaring at Natsume. Looks like her murderous mood hasn't lighten up since the phone call session this morning.

Kaoru cleared her throat, interrupting, before it become a full blown fight. She knows her son and her niece too well to know that anything they are bickering about bound to be some big fights which absolutely would ruin the dinner tonight.

"Children, as the eldest Hyuuga here, I would like to announce that we are finally free from our grandfather and his minions forever. Cheers to our freedom!"

With the declaration, everyone lift up their glasses and clinked them together.

"Bottoms up everyone!" Kaoru said again, chuckling before tossing the wine to the back of her throat in one move.

Mikan slightly frowned, trying her hardest to keep her face straight. She's never been a fan of alcoholic beverages, it never taste good for her, no matter what.

"You don't need to finish it all, just one sip is enough." Natsume said gently, taking the glass from Mikan's hand.

"But, it's.." Mikan hold back the glass, preventing it from being taken by Natsume.

Natsume just shook his head and glared at his mother.

Kaoru smiled, putting away her empty glass. "It's okay Mikan. It's just symbolic anyways."

Mikan nodded shyly and finally letting go of her half empty glass.

"May I ask mother what is this dinner all about?" Aoi finally ask the question that has been swimming around her mind for a while.

"Well, its actually nothing important, just want to celebrate our freedom and our time together as a family." Kaoru answered, shrugging.

Mikan smiled. Whenever Kaoru including her as a family always make her happy. She will treasure this family forever, she will protect her family with her life, no one can break them up, ever.

* * *

"What do you think about our wedding?" Natsume suddenly ask, wrapping his arms around Mikan from the back.

They are standing on Natsume's balcony right now, leaning on the wall – well to be exact, Natsume is the one who is leaning on the wall – while watching the moon shine beautifully, illuminating the Hyuuga's garden making it look magical.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Why suddenly ask? Its not like you." She answered, leaning comfortably to the mass of muscles which radiated heat just to her liking.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he put his chin on Mikan's right shoulder. "Never mind."

Mikan chuckled. "I think our wedding will be the most extravagant wedding ever if your mother included in the preparation."

Natsume scoffed. "I won't let her intrude with the preparation. Got any idea?"

Mikan smiled softly. How she love him for he would always put her in his first priority list. "I want to have a private wedding. Guests selected, and the rest is up to your mom I guess."

"I can remove my mother from any preparation plan if you want. She is annoying."

Mikan laugh. "I love her, Natsume. She is the best mother I can found besides my mother."

Natsume hug her tighter. "Well, its up to you then."

"I'll let your mother to even choose my wedding dress as long as the party is up to my condition."

"I can't agree more with your condition. If I can I will just bring you to Las Vegas and get married there."

Mikan chuckled and smack Natsume's hand. "I want to have a proper wedding party and that's final."

Natsume smirk as he planted a light kiss on her lower jaw. "Your wish is my command, princess." He murmured, his hand trailed down her waist and thigh.

Mikan shivered at his touch as her eyes caught a beautiful light on her side. She lift up her hand and put it in front of the shining moon. "It looks beautiful." She whispered, watching as the stones on her engagement ring bouncing off the moonlight.

" _You_ are beautiful." Natsume whispered back, huskily.

Mikan chuckled again as she snuggled deeper in Natsume's warm hug. "You will always be there for me right?"

Natsume smiled a small, real smile. "Forever and always." He said, turning Mikan's head and kiss her full on her lips.

* * *

Finally done! Yeay! What do you think? I was thinking that I ended it too fast, but seems like my fingers already ended it without me knowing *chuckling sheepishly* Please kindly tell me if I kind of like cutting the flow of the story, I'll fix it as soon as I can, but if you guys are satisfied, then I'll be overwhelmed XD

 **Special thanks** to **newroz** for sticking with me till the end of the story, love you lots sweety! Xoxo Can't do it without you! XD

Also a big thanks to those who has been supporting me all this time, like **layliaman98, Anilissa** , and **StarElsie** :D

Thank you for always sticking with me after all this time, through ups and downs, tardiness and all, thank you! I can't express how much I love you guys! Especially for those who has reviewed all my chapters, I give my special regards to all of you, I really can't do it without your support :D thank you once again!

I hope that I can see you on another story, but let's see about that later ;) hahaha love you guys lots and lots!

Signing out!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	19. AUTHOR's NOTE

**WARNING ! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :D**

* * *

I'm sorry for bothering you with author's note and all, but I need to say thank you to several people who reviewed my last chapter :D I'm intended to reply one by one via PM but there is one person who reviewed without active account soo... I can't contact him or her. So yeah, here is my gratitude ;)

 **Layliaman98 :** Thank you so much! You are really sweet ;D and love you too! Lots and lots hahaha thank you for your support, much appreciated XD can't ask for more amazing reviewer ;D

 **Newroz :** Yes! Thats right! You never fail to amaze me :D always being there for me on every chapter from the start and more than one story! I can't even start believing it hahaha Can't say thank you enough to you :DDD Love you more, to the moon and back! XD

 **Anilissa :** Hi there! Really miss you! Hahaha Whoa, that's amazing, thank you so much for reading my every chapters ;D Its okaay, knowing that there is someone out there who keep supporting me really touch my heart ;)) and yes! Another ending with you xoxo its amazing! Thank you so much!

 **Juice lol :** Hello to you too ! So excited to read your review :D It really boost my confidence ;) You are really sweet there with your wording :D I'm really touched ;)) thank you!

 **Sooo.. I want to say one more time THANK YOU GUYS! XOXOXOXO**

Signing out :D

 _Aquabluemarine_


End file.
